Splish Splash
by Emmie1
Summary: Stopping for the night, Kagome and Inuyasha stumble upon an abandoned hot spring. Without thinking why it was abandoned, Kagome jumps right in, and, unfortunately, Inuyasha follows, much to his certain doom. InuyashaKagome COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

OOC: This story was co written by myself (Emmie) and Personification of Fluff! Alas, we do not own Inuyasha, but we can dream about him (And his brother, and Miroku, and Kouga. Heck, even Naraku) but anyway! We do not own the rights to them! Please read and review! Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
= = =  
  
Splish Splash! Chapter One!  
  
Grumpily dusting his face off of dirt, Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Now what did ya do that for? That was completely uncalled for!" The silver- haired demon stood up and leaned against a tree, almost as if he was trying to act that once again having Kagome make him fall flat on his face was nothing. Even though she could tell it did kind of piss him off. "You mortal women and your touchiness! A guy says one thing and you automatically treat him like a dog!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shrieked, fuming and her eyes bulging a little too menacingly at him, before regaining her composure and ringing her hands together in front of her, pressing into her forest green skirt. "Inuyasha," Kagome began again in a more passive and calm voice. {I will not let him get to me. I will not let him get to me.} She thought over and over to herself, trying to control her temper. "Touchiness?" She asked recalling his last statement. "Touchiness?" She asked again her breath getting faster as she recalled just what he said. 'Keh, you stink. Can't you wash better? You smell.' Kagome turned to him and couldn't restrain herself any longer. "Sit!" She yelled again and took a step back. "You should know I shower daily and use only the best smelling soaps and shampoos! If anyone stinks here it's you!" She yelled then added, "Baka." Very nonchalantly.  
  
There was a brief flash of pain as he landed again on his face. At least this time he had only been leaning against the tree as opposed to sitting in it. Sitting on his haunches as he always did, he glared at Kagome through his silver bangs, though not as harshly as he might have, even with he'd landed on his face twice in a row. "I forgot that your sense aren't as good as mine, so I'll let the comment go for once. But what I won't let slide is the fact that you keep on dropping me! Don't you know any other words?" Folding his arms, he grumbled, "Even in the future, people are still pathetic! They still smell, and the girls are still stupider then they look! The only good thing to come out of the future is ramen!" His mouth almost turned into a contemptuous smile, but he managed to stop it from spreading. He liked watching Kagome get worked up, he just wished it wasn't so easy to do. "Yeah, that's right, Kagome. You're dumber than you look. And you still smell."  
  
Kagome was straining to smile and not lash out. She might not have fangs and claws, but hell, she could still cause damage. "Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly as she crouched down before him and batted her eyelashes at him. "Sit." She said softly and watched him crash, then allowed a string of the 'other words' Kagome knew to rush out of her mouth. Getting back up, Kagome dusted off her skirt. Inuyasha really did cause a cloud of dust to rise every time he hit the ground. "Oh and Inuyasha?" Kagome called out over her shoulder as she walked on ahead. "You might just be smelling yourself! When was the last time you showered?" Kagome asked idly fingering a strand of hair around her finger and sniffing it. It still smelled nice.. Clean... Why did he say she smelled bad? Kagome's face fell and she sighed. "Baka."  
  
"Will you stop calling me an idiot?" he growled, slowly losing his temper. 'If I wasn't wearing this damn necklace there wouldn't be a contest about who annoyed who first!' He walked away, dusting off his fire rat clothing. 'Damn, this thing is a bitch to clean.' He glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes lashing back and forth. She was kinda cute... so why did she have to treat him like crap? Her angelic looks were only skin deep, if Inuyasha had anything to say about it. "You forgot to wash you mouth out with soap, Kagome."  
  
Kagome stilled and turned. But whatever she was about to say stilled as laughter filled her eyes at the sight of him. Standing there with dirt covering his red outfit, his hair somewhat messy and there was just the cutest smudge of dirt on his nose. She couldn't help it and began to laugh. Walking back over to him, she forgot about their previous argument and smiled up to him sweetly, a halo practically glowing over her head. "I'm sorry." She said then brushed the dirt spot off of Inuyasha's nose. "Did I hurt you very much?" Kagome asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
His back as stiff as a board, he stared into her eyes. "I don't get hurt," he said, his voice a growl, like he was trying to be tough.  
  
Kagome looked up to him and her eyes softened. She simply made an 'mph' sound and smiled softly. "I know." She added and felt as though something was different in the air, something that shouldn't be meddled with or ruined by her on going babbling. A moment of silence passed and Kagome lost her nerve, stepping back and giggling nervously she hooked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Come on. We better get going before dark."  
  
Nodding once, he lifted her up, hoisting her up on his back. When she was settled, he allowed himself a small smile, now that she couldn't see. He was tempted to make a comment about her weight, but he'd save that for another day. Kagome didn't weigh anything at all to him, really. When he carried her, he could barely feel her. Running like the wind and jumping from place to place, he tried to ignore Kagome. She might not have been cumbersome, but he could feel her breath brush his face, he could hear every sound she made. Inuyasha could even smell her shampoo, and, while a little overwhelming to better than human sense, still smelt good.  
  
Kagome fell asleep after a while of long glides through the air, stopped only by an occasional pounce off of a tree branch. She enjoyed the feel of Inuyasha's fire rat robes, not to mention the warmth coming off of him, even the way his silver hair tickled her cheeks as the air rushed by them. Laying her cheek on his shoulder, her lips close to his neck she sighed contentedly and fell asleep. After a while, she woke up again and instinctively caught fist-fulls of his robe. "Inuyasha?" She whispered softly not recognizing their surroundings. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't now exactly," his voice cold, but his tone almost soothing. "You said you wanted to go, you didn't particularly say where. We're somewhere in the south." He glanced up at the moon overhead. They'd traveled pretty far. It was almost dawn. "Why don't you go back to sleep? Or are all of your instincts telling you that something's wrong?" Jumping to another tree, he looked down and spotted what looked like an abandoned shelter. He pointed to it, trying to forget how softly she'd slept. "Or do you want to stop there for breakfast?"  
  
Kagome, still enveloped in a sleepy haze got off of Inuyasha's back and holding on to his arm steadied herself on the tree branch leaning forward to look down at the shelter. It wasn't quite dawn yet, and was still somewhat dark. Her eyes weren't as adjusted to the light as Inuyasha's so it was hard to make it out. Blushing softly, Kagome hoped he couldn't see the rosy colors her cheeks picked up. Shaking her head softly, Kagome smiled sleepily. "No, I'm fine." Kagome said then looked over at him. Considering his words she 'opened' her senses and tried to find some trace, anywhere of a Shikon shard, but came up with nothing. Shaking her head, Kagome looked at him sadly. "I don't sense anything." She said then perked up. "Breakfast could be good!" Kagome said then patted her backpack, still on her shoulders... {Poor Inuyasha, he was carrying me AND my backpack... His back must be breaking. Maybe I shouldn't have 'sat' him as hard as I did.} Kagome thought to herself then shook her head. "Lets go sit-" Before Kagome could figure out what she had done, she heard a crash and cringed. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly biting her lower lip. {I just wanted to suggest we go sit and have some breakfast, plan out the rest of the day... Why did I say sit?!?}  
  
No matter how many times she would "sit" him, Inuyasha never thought he would get used to the ground rushing up to meet his face. This time he sat up slowly, already irritated. What a way to start the day! He fixed his hair almost meticulously. He didn't even glance up to see how high Kagome was in the tree. Accident or not, let her find her own way down!  
  
{Well... At least he didn't growl at me..} Kagome thought to herself then edged over the branch to the tree trunk and began climbing down before jumping back up to the branch and sitting there for a moment. {I can't climb down...} Kagome thought to herself with a frown her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. {Damn short skirt...} Kagome blushed when she thought of how it would look from Inuyasha's vantagepoint. Nibbling on the inside of her cheek, Kagome still couldn't figure out why she just didn't come in jeans instead of the school uniform, it would really help... in situations like these. Getting back up to her feet bravely, Kagome decided to play dirty. "Inuyasha! Something's moving over there!" Kagome yelled and pointed ahead, hoping that he would fall for the bait, go to find out what it is and she could meanwhile scurry down the tree like a squirrel. {Note to self: Next time, wear pants. Or at least not baby blue undies.}  
  
He stared straight ahead. His ears twitched as he tried to listen for the sounds of anything moving. He didn't hear anything unusual, just the nocturnal animals heading to bed. Inuyasha snickered a little. 'Onna. She probably just saw a shrew or something.' He smirked. 'For looking so dumb, she's alert. And pretty smart too. Completely and utterly reckless though! "Stay hidden, Kagome," I say, and she's already chopping at skulls or climbing into portals or something else completely and utterly suicidal!' He glanced over his shoulder. "Do you need any help climbing down yet?" He couldn't contain his surprise when he saw she was already standing on the ground. He 'hmphed' in response.  
  
Kagome blushed but smiled triumphantly non the less. "Thanks for the offer. But I did just fine! Thank you." Kagome said and thought to herself, {With only one splinter in a very awkward place.} Reaching around her back, she brought her backpack up and grinned. "Can you get some fire wood? That way I can make us breakfast."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Without saying anything, he began to collect firewood, mentally grumbling to himself. Sure, it was nice of her to always cook, but he felt like... well... Too busy thinking to watch where he was going, he almost fell into a lake. Inuyasha stared at it. Collecting the wood that he had dropped, he began to thread his way back to the abandoned building. He dumped his wood in front of Kagome, trying not to think of himself as the faithful hound who now waited for a kind word or reward. "I found out what this place used to be. There's a hot spring out back." He was a little proud of himself, and a little relieved. If Kagome had her daily bath, then she would spend the rest of the day complaining about her precious hair or that the water was freezing cold.  
  
Kagome jumped up and clapped her hands together. "A hot spring?" Kagome asked and looked thoughtful as she day dreamed about a wonderful warm bath, she could lather herself up and wash away all the grime and dirt- That Inuyasha insisted she had on her. "Well.. I guess we could take a short break today, right? Just to clean up?" Kagome asked looking up at him briefly before starting a fire and riffling through her bag to pull out- Ramen!  
  
He felt his mouth begin to water. There was something about instant ramen that was addictive. Watching her begin to make the noodles, Inuyasha pretended to be bored, sitting down with his knees by his shoulders, as he always sat. Which he kind of was... except for the inciting smell of cooking noodles and the fact that he actually liked watching Kagome. When she wasn't being a bitch to him. "I wouldn't have told you there was a hot spring if I didn't mean for you to make use of it. What do you think I am? A tease?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and thought about it for a second. "You just told me that because you think I smell." Kagome tossed back and smiled softly to herself when she bowed her head over the Ramen, her hair falling around her hiding her face. Tossing her hair back, Kagome handed him a cup of Ramen and turned on her heals, still crouched on the ground and began riffling through her bag. Picking up a towel and some soap and shampoo, Kagome stood up. "A sneak is more like it. I'll be back soon!" She said and headed down the way the spring was.  
  
Half the cup was already in Inuyasha's mouth as he chewed it thoughtfully, watching Kagome run off. The other half followed a gulp and a slurp later. He'd watched her bathe before, and knew the consequences of getting caught. But she was an endangerment to herself! He'd just have to make sure that he wasn't going to get caught. Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and began to climb a tree when he heard the sound of water. 'I'm not going to peek,' he told himself. 'I just don't want anything to happen to her.' He paused a second. 'Because then I'll never get this stupid necklace off, and then I'll never find the rest of the Shikon jewels. If she's carrying them, then at least I'm the only demon who can get near them!'  
  
Kagome enjoyed the warm waters. They weren't exactly warm, but not quite cold either. Just the right body temperature, ducking back under the water to rinse out the soap from her hair, Kagome rose up to chin level, the rest of her submerged in the water. Hearing a rustling high up amongest the leaves, Kagome's head quickly snapped up. Narrowing her eyes she couldn't exactly make any shape out but... "Sit?"  
  
This time water struck his face. There was the oddest sensation. He was in water, and then he was back up on the surface. "Whad'ya do that for?" he demanded. "It's not like a haven't spied... on... what's wrong with my voice?" he demanded. It sounded higher than normal, and not quite so cold.  
  
Kagome's yelp turned into a growl and she glared... At herself? {Did I die? Am I having an outer body experience? Why am I yelling at myself? I have spied on myself? What in the-?} "Inuyasha!" She screamed only to discover him right by her screaming his name too... Splashing about in the water, Kagome couldn't figure out why her nose hurt or where Inuyasha was. She heard his voice but couldn't see him an- Why was she wearing a fire rat robe...? And why were her nails so awful looking? Her hair was silver and she felt a lot heavier and- Looking down Kagome screamed and turned around glaring at herself, or rather at her body. Eyes widening she began swallowing hard then spitting out the water that had gotten trapped in her mouth before she broke the surface. "Wh-What... I... In-Inu-Inuyasha?" She whispered, her voice sounding way too low to be hers.  
  
Staring at himself, he looked down. Tendrils of hair clung to his neck, and he saw that he was, without a doubt, no longer a male. Unfortunately for him, he kept staring. 


	2. Chapter Two

OOC: This is a co-written story between Personification of Fluff and myself. As much as we would love to. We do not own Inuyasha. Only in our dreams. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Thank you! Have fun!  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
He'd been certain he was going to get hit, so Inuyasha was surprised when he wasn't. He folded his arms across his chest, but that didn't really feel right. He went back to standing neutral, not caring to shield his body... her body from his eyes.... or was it her eyes? Looking at his own body, knowing Kagome was in there, suddenly made his eyes look gentle rather than cold. "This is all your fault, you know!"  
  
Kagome's rage showed on her face, his face rather, she was sure. "INU- YASHA!" Kagome screamed wanting to hurt him, but hurting him would hurt her body and... Kagome looked down at herself and looked like she was about to cry. "I don't want to be a boy- And get dressed! Or rather, don't! You'll look! I..." Kagome looked around and grabbed her clothes from the stone where they lay by the water. "Close your eyes. I'm going to dress you." Kagome said then quickly corrected. "Me."  
  
"Excuse me?" he growled. She growled. Oh, Inuyasha was going to have a headache soon! He crossed his arms and sunk down in the water. "I don't think so! I can dress myself, thank you! Besides, maybe I'm not done washing myself yet!" He paused. "Besides, then you might get your clothes wet, and then your body would catch a cold."  
  
Kagome stared for a moment before deciding that sitting down, even in knee high waters was preferable to standing with such a dizzy spell. The water felt good and cool, it helped calm her rapid breathing. Bowing her head, Kagome looked at Inuyasha's reflection and smiled softly as her finger tips passed over the water surface causing it to ripple and lose the mirror quality. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered then raised amber eyes to look up at herself, but somehow she managed to see him. "You weren't bathing. I was. And it's my body." Kagome said then grinned menacingly, doing what she had wanted to do even since he did it- Cracked all of her knuckles with one move. "And you are NOT going to dress it. Or touch it. OR wash it." Kagome warned then blinked and looked down with a frown. "It's cold." Kagome muttered then stood up her red robes soaking. "Stop staring at me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You're only a girl, Kagome," he said superiorily. "It's not like I haven't seen it or felt it before. So what's the big idea?" As if to demonstrate, he wadded out of the water and put his hands on his hips. She looked pathetic sitting there in the water. He tapped his foot irately. "You're getting my robes wetter then they already are! Are you getting out of the water or are you going to sit there all day? I thought you wanted to dress me!" Inuyasha couldn't recall the last time he had said something so dirty to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment feeling hurt. "'Seen or felt it...'" Kagome whispered standing up and looking down at her soaking wet robes, her silver bangs covering her eyes. "Like Kikyo?" Kagome whispered to herself then sucked in a deep breath and decided to be strong. "Dress yourself." Kagome said throwing the clothes at her naked form and wadding out of the water, passing by Inuyasha in her body without looking back.  
  
Ow. That one kind of hurt. Inuyasha caught the clothes and followed her -his- body as Kagome walked by. His eyes wandered for a moment. He knew for a fact that he didn't look so feminine when he walked! It had to be a girl thing. Pulling out pale blue underwear and what looked like a torture device, he winced. Maybe he shouldn't have been rude and accepted that Kagome "dressed him". He didn't even know what half this stuff was! He pulled on the skirt and the shirt and wrapped the other things up in the towel before he ran after Kagome. "That was completely uncalled for!"  
  
Looking at her claws, Kagome wondered how they worked. Swirling around on his bare feet, Kagome held out the clawed hand. " Sankon deso? How does it go? Soul shattering what? I want to know how to use it." Kagome warned with blazing yellow eyes. "Oh, and you put the skirt on backwards."  
  
He looked surprised before he knew it. For some reason, this body wasn't able to control emotions like his old one. He truly doubted that he would use his own attack on her old body, but his expression changed to one of suspicion anyway. "Why?" he demanded. His hands changed the skirt as he talked. "We're going to go and figure out how to change us back to normal right away, so it's not like you're going to get a chance to use them. I refuse to stay in this weak body any longer than I need to!"  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK!" Kagome yelled and slashed at a tree... By accident causing it to fall.. And almost hit Inuyasha. "Sorry..." She whispered and marveled that she didn't break a nail.  
  
"Baka!" he growled. He grabbed her wrist. "If you're not careful you're going to hurt your own body!" His eyes softened slightly. He looked at her uncomfortably. "And I said your body was weak, not you. Compared to my body, this one is pathetic. I can't run fast, I don't have my strength back... the longer you stay in mine, the more dangerous it is!" he added in an embarrassed rush of words.  
  
Kagome studied him, but didn't protest or try to free her hand from his grip, though she knew she could easily. "You don't like being human much, do you?"  
  
He bitterly stared at her. No, he didn't, and he said as much to Kagome. What he didn't say was the it wasn't so great being half-demon either, fearing that one day he might lose control and hurt somebody. Or that in his human form, he felt he couldn't protect her. Even if he did try to.  
  
Kagome thought this over and nodded. "You look nice in my skin." She said softly, however not managing as strong a blush as she usually would in this form. "I guess we better go find out what is going on here."  
  
Inuyasha felt relieved, worried that she might try and press the issue. He didn't notice that he still held her wrist as they walked back towards their campsite. When he did, he let go, only to reach in and pull out the torture device he had found earlier. "So what exactly is this thing? I've never seen you wear it before."  
  
Kagome stared at her bra dangling from her hand. She couldn't find her voice. When she finally did she leapt forward and grabbed it away from Inuyasha stuffing it into a pocket she didn't realize he had in his robe. "It's because it's worn UNDER the clothes!"  
  
"Ohhh.... How?"  
  
Kagome just stared at him. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stammered then felt the heat begin to pound in her face. "And then you say you've seen naked girls before!" Kagome pointed out holding her finger out at him. "You don't know the first thing!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I meant that I've seen you before. And remember the faceless mother? She was a female too, and she wasn't wearing one of these things! This wouldn't even have happened if you hadn't told me to 'sit', because then...." He stopped ranting when he saw that she had fallen on her face.  
  
Kagome moaned softly and blinked. Why did the ground look so close? Why did she taste earth in her mouth? Why was there a leaf hanging from her bangs? "Ow..." She muttered sitting up on her haunches. "I didn't know it hurt that much..." Kagome muttered touching the beads around her neck. Then she remembered what happened before the 'sit' command. "You've seen me naked?" Kagome asked and got up to her feet, fisting her hands tightly at her sides. "It's a bra! It's meant to hold your-" Kagome just waved at her chest. Hm, that blouse did make them look kinda... Rounder.  
  
"Yeah, well...." he sulked. Then she told him what it was for. "I understand now." He considered bringing out the other piece of equipment, but decided not to. He sat down with the back to their campfire, hoping it would dry his hair. He managed to sit the way Kagome did, with her legs under her body, although he found it awkward. He began to work out some of the tangles, almost absentmindedly. "Try not to lose your temper. So, you have any idea how to change us back?"  
  
Kagome seethed. "I wouldn't lose my temper if I didn't see all the tangles you were causing in my hair! Stop that! I won't be able to ever pass a comb through it!" Kagome yelled then stalked over to him and pulling a brush out of her backpack, sitting behind Inuyasha Kagome began brushing out her long black hair. She always enjoyed brushing it out... It was just a different position doing it now. "We can try jumping back into the water." She said after a while still brushing out her hair, then peeked down at herself.. Or rather, Inuyasha. "Are you purring?"  
  
Nearly jumping out of his skin, Inuyasha immediately stopped. He liked feeling Kagome's fingers through his hair. He couldn't accept that it was really his fingers through her hair. Despite all the looks, she was still Kagome, deep down, where it really mattered. Inuyasha stared down at the ground. He was quiet a moment longer, and even then, his voice was quiet. "Hey, Kagome? When I said that... about girls and stuff... why did you automatically ask me about Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer for a long while, brushing back the hair until it shined. "I.." Kagome began then bit down on her lower lip and yelped dropping the brush and touching her, Inuyasha's, lower lip. "I forgot you had fangs.." She explained touching to the small cut lightly.  
  
Hearing her yelp, he automatically turned around. Resisting the urge to say "I told you so" he reached out and touched her lower lip, brushing off a small bead of blood. "I'm half-demon. A scratch like that? It'll heal in no time. I did that once too, you know," he said after a long pause. Feeling almost self-conscious, he looked away again. "You didn't answer my question, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down in her lap. {He noticed.} She thought to herself, sitting on her legs the way she did even in her old form. Not that this was going to be her new form. Just her 'now' form. Kagome really wished now that she hadn't said that before. She never felt comfortable around the subject of Kikyo. "You did?" Kagome asked ignoring his question a while longer. "That must've been nice." Kagome said softly, her smile a little more feral then it would've look on her face. Lowering her eyes Kagome then took a deep breath, her nails digging into her knees, or rather trying to but the rat fire robes were thicker then they seemed. "I know you must've known... Other women, but I know Kikyo." Kagome said and looked up at him softly. "And I know how you feel about her, so I figured it only natural that you would know about.. Naked girls with Kikyo." Kagome explained hiding under fallen white hair.  
  
'When did life get so confusing?' Lips drawn in a tight line, he began to trace pictures in the dirt. Kikyo... was a difficult subject. And it was history! So why did he still miss her? And why did he care so much about protecting Kagome, even going to the point of risking his own neck when Kagome herself was the danger to his health? "Well," he snapped, "whether I did or not is none of your business! There's a difference between looking and touching... and when I said 'felt' I mean that I'd felt them when I was carrying you around." He shook his head, his black hair falling into place. It felt nice, now that she'd worked all the tangles out. If only she could do that when he was in his old body! "My robes aren't that thick, you know. . . ."  
  
Kagome let out a small 'oh' and released her nails, before sighing. "I know it's non of my business, that's why I kept trying to change the subject." Kagome reminded with just a little bit of tart. "Besides! I don't care about what you may have or may not have done with her!" Kagome protested then gritted her teeth. Or rather her fangs, suddenly Kagome noticed that the cut on the lip really had healed. Kagome then looked up at him sharply. "Maybe I shouldn't ride you so much any more..." Kagome said softly, not even realizing how sick that sounded.  
  
Inuyasha did, and he smiled; just a little. "If you didn't, we'd never get places as fast as we do now," he wisely pointed out. "Then we wouldn't have gotten to the spring and switched bodies." Kagome pointed out wisely.  
  
"True, instead we might still be trying to find last week's piece of the jewel, or the one before that," he retorted.  
  
Kagome stuck her nose up, very Inuyasha style. "Keh!" She imitated then turned back to him with a bright smile. "I did that good! didn't I?" Kagome asked then looked around her ears pricking and moving forward. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Blandly staring at Kagome, he replied no. It felt like he had cloth stuck in his ears. "It was probably just a rodent or something."  
  
"It smells like... Copper." Kagome whispered her nostrils flaring.  
  
"Copper?" he repeated. He tried to imagine himself in his own body. His gaze was piercing as he stared at her. Even at this body, Inuyasha automatically reached for his sword. "You mean it smells like blood?"  
  
Kagome nodded and looked down at her waist where the hilt of the sword was. "It smells the way your lips smelt a minute ago, and tasted." Kagome said passing her tongue over them now and looking up at Inuyasha with a different look then before. "They taste sweet now. Not like copper." Kagome said then shook her head and her ears perked to the right. "It's coming!"  
  
"Shit," he swore. He handed Tesusaiga back to Kagome. "You take it. I might not be able to use it in this form." When she gave him an odd look, he pressed the hilt into her hands. "It's not like you haven't helped me kill demons before. Hold it like this. Besides, it might just be a bleeding animal or something.... Although if it tasted like my blood, probably not." He picked up her bow and strung it after a second or two. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hiya all! Well, neither Emmie or I (the PoF) own anything in the world of Inuyasha. Although, like everyone else out there, we wish could all own somebody in that world. especially if they happened to have dog ears.. *cough* Getting off track! Neither do we own Ryoga, who just-so-happens to make a surprise entrance! *giggles* Although one day I WILL find a black pig so I can have a P-Chan! Keimiko, I hope you will be satisfied! For anybody looking for fast updates: for working and being in University, neither of us seems to have a life. Updates should be quick, unless I lose my net again. (Heaven help me if I do!) Ari, we try. We really do. And, lastly, but not least: Thank you sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! We like knowing people out there like insanity of Ranma in the dark Inuyasha world! (Yeah Ms. Takahashi!! ^_^)  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
"W-Wait! Hold on! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled startled as her hand closed automatically around the hilt of the sword. "I have killed before and helped you sure! But I've never wielde-" Kagome fell forward, the tip of the sword digging into the ground, Kagome grasped the hilt with both hands and let out a loud groan when she staggered back barely holding the sword up equal to her body. "How do you carry this?!" Kagome demanded never realizing just how heavy it was in its transformed form. Turning her amber eyes at Inuyasha, she made a face, oddly enough in his body looking all too much like one of his mocking grins. "Can you even shoot a bow and arrow?"  
  
Inuyasha humphed indignantly. He had the oddest desire to stick is tongue out at her, though he didn't understand why. He flipped dark bangs out his eyes. "I can shoot a bow and arrow better than you can." To demonstrate, he aimed at a tree... and missed it by three feet. Inuyasha cursed and dres another arrow. He gave Kagome a pointed look. "I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
Kagome smiled softly then tried to wave the sword forward like that look more menacing. However, the oddest thing happened as the swing of Tesusaiga sliced through the air, the grand demon sword shrunk down in size becoming once again a flimsy, light, rusted, not very sharp sword that looked like a bulldozer had run over it. Staring at it dumbly, Kagome could almost imagine a giant question mark popping up over her head, or rather her- Inuyasha's puppy ears. Looking worriedly at Inuyasha, or rather herself, Kagome tried her best to put on her best smile, which naturally came out extremely sheepish. {Oh no... I broke Tetsusaiga... I broke his sword... I broke his sword. I broke his sword. I broke hi- I'm going to get 'sat' I know it... I know it i know it i know it...} Kagome thought and gulped. "heh.. Feh?" She tried to imitate his nonchalance in such situations.  
  
He stared at her dumbly for a few seconds. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed, reaching out and grabbing his precious Tesusaiga back from her... his... claws. He held it like it was a teddy bear, rocking the wounded sword back and forth. "My precious sword! What did you do to my precious Tetsusaiga? Do you remember what I had to go through to get this thing!?" But Kagome didn't have a chance to answer because suddenly the demon she had smelt burst into their campsite. Kagome bit her lower lip again, again drawing blood. She was about to answer him, when the sound of something crashing so loudly into their presence startled her enough to jump. However, her usual jump which would've been a step or two back turned into something a lot bigger when she found herself hovering on the tree branch above. Blinking away confusion, Kagome looked down... And her body arched an eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
Staring in shock, Inuyasha suddenly laughed, though it sounded no different than Kagome's dry chuckle. He bent down on one knee, holding his hand out for the pig to smell. The black pig with the yellow, black-pocka dotted bandana was too drunk to hold it, so he leaned on it and took another drink from his bottle of sake. "Hey," he said to Kagome's body, not seeing Inuyasha's annoyed -and dangerous- expression. "What's a place like you doing in a girl like this?" The pig was too intoxicated to notice the irony of his slip.  
  
Kagome swallowed and jumped down from the tree, oddly enough landing firmly on her feet as though the body wanted to stay in one piece and not let her break it. She could hardly restrain her giggle however when the pig hit on her or rather, on Inuyasha. Coming forward with a warm smile, Kagome got down on her knees and smiled softly, her hands idly lying on her lap. "Are you feeling alright, sir?" She asked not noticing her ears twitched cutely.  
  
Pulling the drunk demon pig off of him, Inuyasha went back to sitting on his knees and let Kagome deal with the demon pig. He tried to ignore of how comfortable it felt. It wasn't that the body found it painful or anything, it's that his mind just didn't want him to sit that way. It kept telling Kagome's body to sit and it acted accordingly.  
  
The pig glanced at Inuyasha's old body and latched on to the waist of the female body. "You're with a wolf demon, honey? Why don't you come with me instead?"  
  
Inuyasha struck the demon on his head, and bellowed, "Cut that out, you! Quit molestin' my new body!"  
  
Kagome's head swiped around. "It's not your new body!" She yelled itching to yell at him to sit, but restraining herself. "It's mine!" She said then pulled the demon pig away, offering him shelter. "Don't hit him! Can't you see that he's-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she caught a whiff of the Sake and with her now advanced sense of smell... Her eyes began spinning and she wanted to ball over.  
  
"Drunk?" he finished for her. "He's beyond drunk. I know that type of demon. His. . . . ." The pig demon stared up at Inuyasha's face and saw a woman looking through them. He blinked again and the haze of his mind cleared a bit more. "Inuyasha! If it isn't you!" The real Inuyasha leapt up, and grabbed the demon back from Kagome. "I'm the real Inuyasha!" He pointed at the dark pig. "This guy's name is Ryoga. He's got no sense of direction, a heavy drinker, and acts like Miroku around women. Only much worse! All he does his party." He gave the demon a little shake. "So what you are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Kagome sat back watching the whole scene, trying not to laugh too much. "I'm not sure I know what you mean..." Kagome joked then smiled softly at the confused looking Pig-Demon. "H-Hey! Oy!" Kagome yelled and smacked the pig's hand away from her rump.  
  
"Ah... Inuyasha.. *hiccup* You tease! I know it's really you! Your butt feels nothing like a woman's! Hers on the other hand..." Said the pig sticking his hoofed hand under Kagome's skirt. "OH! Now that is what I call soft skin! And so smooth..." The pig leaned forward to stick his snout under the short skirt.  
  
"INUYASHA!" A startled Kagome screamed.  
  
Chills raced up his spine and he let out a yelp in surprise. He bashed down the demon again. "Stay out of there and answer the damn question!"  
  
Kagome moved over to Inuyasha's side and hid behind her old shoulder. "Don't let him to touch my body." Kagome asked softly, then blinked for a moment ignoring the pig's odd sing-songs in the background. "Why was he able to touch skin? Weren." Kagome stopped and glared at her face over her raven black hair, narrowing her now amber eyes at her old face, seeing through into Inuyasha. "You ARE wearing underwear, right?"  
  
[In the background] "Oh there once was a pig who oinked..."  
  
He scratched the top of his head, right where his ears would have been. "I dunno. Are they things that were kind of triangular shaped, with three holes?"  
  
[In the background] "And he drank as much as he could."  
  
Kagome blinked. He didn't know about underwear? Then what in the- Kagome -Inuyasha's- eyes widened beyond belief growing big and huge and round. "Do you mean to tell me you," She asked gulping her voice, though deep like Inuyasha's sounding somewhat squeaky. "Don't um, wear any?" She asked nervously.  
  
[In the background] "With an oink! And a doink! The wonderful master of the world demon piiiiiiiiggggggggg.."  
  
"It's feudal Japan!" he answered. "What I wear.... down there on my body does not look like that and is certainly not baby blue! What is this underwear in your world? A fashion statement? Is that why your skirt is so short? So that you can show everybody what colour underwear you're wearing?" His cheeks were an embarrassed shade of red. "And why are you thinking about what I'm wearing down there anyway?"  
  
He spotted the pig crawling his way and stamped on the demon's head, flattening him into the dirt. Seeing as how that did nothing and gave the demon a view Kagome would never let him live down, he smashed the bottle of rice wine and the pig erupted into tears.  
  
"My skirt is not short! It's the fashion! Besides I've never heard you complain before! And what are you doing even LOOKING at my underwear?!" Kagome stood back and sighed. Boys, even in women's bodies, will always be boys. "Hey, um, Inuyasha? Where is the fly on these pants?" Kagome asked trying her best not to blush, although not managing quite as well on the whole 'wanting-to-be-6 feet under-feel'.  
  
The pig oinked and cried. Sniffed, and oinked. Oinked and sniffed. "My wine!!!!" He screamed and plunged into another ragged sob of sorrow. "All that sake... Gone!"  
  
"Huh?" He pushed the demon back down again when he began to crawl toward Inuyasha's feet. "Why would I have insects on my clothes? Can't we just leave the topic of underwear and stuff out of this conversation so we can go back to figuring out how to get us back in our old bodies?"  
  
Ryoga suddenly stopped crying. He dried his cheeks with his yellow bandanna, only to have them get wet again when he began to laugh so hard he cried.  
  
Inuyasha's lips pouted as Kagome stared down at the pig in disbelief. "How did we say I use your claws again?" Kagome asked then began dancing around from foot to foot. It was a very nice feel her bare feet squashing the leaves on the ground, but the other feel causing her to dance along wasn't as endearing. "A fly isn't an insect," Kagome explained rubbing at the nape of her, his, head nervously. Her ears twitched around a little too much. "Of course! We need to get back! Of course, but, uh Inuyasha, do you have any strings to loosen your pants?"  
  
Inuyasha picked up the pig-demon, who still laughed, and pointed off to the bushes. "Good thing I'm not as finicky about my body as you are." If she noticed the redness of his cheeks, he could just say it was from the sake on Ryoga's breath. Or something! He pressed Ryoga's into Kagome's clawed hands. "Hold him," he commanded. He then began to undue his fire-rat robes, which was actually a lot less complicated than one would assume, before taking back the little demon. "Does her majesty need anything else?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "I. Don't. Like. You." She said spreading out each word menacingly and holding the pants up, the fabric fisted in her hand. Kagome actually did need more help she wasn't a boy! How was she suppose to know how a boy goes to the bushes?! And she remembered her mother always yelling at grandpa about his aim... Was she suppose to aim at something? But Kagome wasn't going to ask that. Instead, knowing it would hurt her later but needed this pain for him now... Kagome smacked him.  
  
And then her body accidentally went flying into a tree. Inuyasha saw stars, but he didn't have long to dwell on it before he got pissed off. "Damn it, Kagome! Remember that I'm not a demon anymore, and you are!" Carrying the pig and his nose high, he marched back out of the bushes, holding the pig demon by his bandana. "Okay, Ryoga. What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh... nothing..." Ryoga began. Even without his strength, Kagome's body was still strong enough to choke the demon. "Okay! Okay! I give! I'm laughing because you fell into the cursed hot spring! You! You traded bodies with a pathetic little girl! Though a hot one at that!" Inuyasha smacked him again.  
  
Kagome treaded into the bushes and smacked the pig as well. Still holding her pants up with one hand. "I am not pathetic!" Kagome yelled then leaned close. "Inuyasha, didn't you say you would show me how to use your claws?" Kagome asked checking out her nails/claws in front of the pig's crossed eyes. She still really needed to pee... Why couldn't Inuyasha have peed before falling into the pool? "How do we switch back?" Kagome asked abruptly, very out of character for her, but Inuyasha's bladder was beginning to hurt.  
  
The pig chuckled, and began to chant, repeating the same thing over and over. "When two victims of the spring doth meet, changing back can be quite a feat! They each must find some common ground, truth be told, or one would drown! But honesty for honesty's sake, that alone, the spell can break." And then the intoxicated pig team promptly past out.  
  
Kagome blinked down at the snoring big. "What do you think that means? Eh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's thing about riddles. You can never figure them out until it's too late." He paused. "I fucking hate riddles." He then took Kagome's hand. "Come on. Let's get my.. your... our bladder empty before you ruin my clothes." 


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you so much for all the reviews! ^_^ How can we not want to continue when you guys like what we write? Yes, it does need more, so here's more! And aren't riddles a pain in the butt? I love them, but only when I'm smart enough to answer them. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Oh, and of course, as always we only dream to own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
Shippo ran into Kaede's room, his foxtail wavering excitedly. "They're back! They're back!" he exclaimed. "Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" As if on cue, Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room. There was a small smile on Inuyasha's body's face at seeing Kaede, while Kagome's body looked like she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed for the past 15 years. Or more. Shippo didn't notice this, being far to happy at having Kagome back.  
  
"Hiya Shippo!" Kagome, in Inuyasha's body greeted happily at the sight of the small fox boy. "Kaede! Grandmother!" Kagome exclaimed respectfully, her yellow eyes shinning happily at the sight of them. The small hut really was like her home away from home. It was good to be back. At least HERE she could bathe without switching bodies. Kagome shuddered at the memory.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Shippo off his leg, and dropped him without a second thought, before he realized that he could have some fun with the younger, and more annoying, demon. He bent down and giggled softly, before patting Shippo's head. "Sorry about that, Shippo. I don't know what came over me." He bowed respectfully to Kaede. "Greetings, Kaede. My, but it's good to be back home."  
  
Kagome turned startled over at Inuyasha, in shock over his behavior. "Eh... Wait one second!"  
  
Kaede, sat in front of the small fire stirring her soup when the two showed up. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Kaede asked narrowing her one good eye at the two, then motioning for Shippo to leave them alone. Had they realized what a wonderfully annoyingly hyperactive little charge they had left in her care when they left?  
  
Inuyasha, having had practice at sitting, knelt in front of Kaede, letting his smiling mask slip when Shippo left. He rubbed his jaw. Damn, but it hurt to smile that fiercely! His eyes flickered toward the sky. "Don't worry so much, Kaede. We just got a little sidetracked. Although I get the distinct feeling you're actually more relieved to see us so you can get rid of Shippo than to welcome us back to the village.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, he won't be able to keep this pretence up for long. "Feh."  
  
Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Kagome, are you well?"  
  
"I'm not Kagome," Inuyasha said, hoping Kaede would understand and would blame it all on him. It was Kagome's fault, after all. With a bored face he pointed at his old body. "SHE's Kagome."  
  
Kaede made a gruff huff and looked between the two. "Kagome, are you sure you are feeling well?" She asked concerned leaning over to feel Kagome's forehead. "Your aura really isn't Kagome's!" Kaede said in shock then looked between the two. "How did this happen?" She demanded glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, or rather Kagome smiled sheepishly and pointed at Kagome, or rather, Inuyasha.  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha shook his head and pointed back at his old body. "She's lying!! It isn't my fault! She's the one who did it! I was sitting innocently in a tree and then she told me to sit and now I'm stuck in her body! And this bra thing is itching me!" In his rage he sat back and began to scratch at his back with his foot. Unfortunately, Kagome's leg was flexible enough. He knelt back down and crossed his arms, suddenly in a huff. "It's HER fault," he repeated.  
  
Kagome leapt up, her white hair flying about like a cloud. "I was taking a BATH. A BATH. And HE-" Kagome pointed wildly at her old body. "Was SPYING on me! I sat him, he fell in and now we are like this!" Kagome said feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes again. "And my bra wouldn't itch so much if you put it on the right way! First time, it was upside down, then it was inside-out, then you stuck leaves in it! And now what?!" Kagome demanded knowing this bra was to be thrown away it would be so ruined.  
  
Again, he got the oddest feeling to stick his tongue out at her. He needed to get out of this body! And fast! "What's she's trying to say is that we were hoping you might be able to help us. Because, frankly, we don't know what to do. Everything's screwed up. She can't use the sword, but I can. She can use my claws. Not that that'll do any good considering it's the new moon tomorrow. And I can make her sit..." He felt a little bad a he watched her face fall but it was her own fault for blaming it all on him.  
  
Kaede let out a low whistle, more like a hiss actually when Kagome hit the floor hard enough to cause the entire hut to rattle. "Inuyasha..." Kaede warned then shook her head thoughtfully, her face fixed in a grim expression. "This is complicated. She can't use the sword?"  
  
Kagome groaning, moaning and most of all moping, while also managing to stare with deathly rage at Inuyasha got up onto her haunches. "I. Am. Going. To. Shave. Your. Legs." Kagome hissed then spat out some dirt that flew up when her face raced down to meet the floor. Turning back to Kaede, Kagome flung her white hair over her shoulder and steepled her claws. "As it seems, my Miko soul purifies Tesusaiga."  
  
He spotted a bird with a foxtail flittering outside the window and took up Kagome's bow and arrow. The arrow just winged by the disguised Shippo' close enough that he young demon lose control of the shape and fell back down to earth. 'Damn,' he swore. 'My aim's getting better faster than Kagome's. Still... it's unfortunate I missed the little...' He stopped his own thoughts and called out, "Sorry, Shippo! My mistake!" Inuyasha nodded. "Her power's in her soul, which she has, but my power seems to be in both my body and my soul. So Kagome has things like my strength and senses, but I can still use the sword. Although it's a wee bit heavy."  
  
Kagome let out a bitter laugh. "'Wee bit heavy'?" Kagome repeated. "I remember how you chased that little snaked demon and when you pulled the sword out of the sheath -ripping my skirt at the same time- You fell over from the weight!" Kagome tossed in his face. She was in Inuyasha's body, she was entitled to low blows. Which reminded her, that last fall had her lower half smashing a dish of Kaede's.  
  
"That was not my fault," he growled. Inuyasha groaned, and looked at Kaede. "Can you help us or not? Thanks to this fool and her shattering of the Shikon jewel, things are already complicated enough!"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop it this time. Her whole body was trembling, she stood up with sheer force of will, her fists clenched at her side. Lowering her head enough so that the bangs hid her eyes, Kagome turned silently to Inuyasha. Then shot her head up to glare at him. "YOU BAKA! YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! THIS IS YOUR FAULT NOT MINE THERE IS NO NEED TO REMIND ME OF WHAT I DID! I SAID I AM SORRY ABOUT IT AND AM TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR IT! AT LEAST I AM DOING THIS OUT OF THE GOOD OF MY HEART AND NOT GREED TO TURN INTO A FULL DEMON!" Kagome shouted at him, her anger no less without the sit command. "I don't understand you! You have such wonderful advantages as a half- breed! I wouldn't want to change into anything else, but you! Always you! you! you! Selfish!!!" Kagome screamed at him, throwing a plate at him, to hell with hurting her body- Proving to him, that her aim was more on track then his before stalking out of the hut, not wanting to cry in front of him.  
  
Kaede sat back, her one good eye wide in shook before turning condemning eyes over at Inuyasha. "Now you've done it." She stated the obvious. Sighing, Kaede shook her head. "I don't see how you can be so daft. Look, Inuyasha I need to think about some solution to this situation, it can't go on. But since tomorrow is a new moon, maybe you should go back to Kagome's time, it would be safer for the both of you." Kaede said rationally, the wheels of her mind running over time trying to figure out how to solve this very dismal situation.  
  
He didn't quite like the idea of it, but he knew Kaede was right. Kagome's time would be much safer than this one. His sulking manner grew. "Okay. But Shippo stays here! I'm not going to try and baby sit a kid-demon when we're in a strange time." His gaze shifted to the doorway. "I don't get it. How come she's so touchy?"  
  
Kaede blinked at Inuyasha. "How dense are you?" She asked bluntly leaning forward to examine the boy in the girls' body.  
  
He leaned out the old woman's inspecting gaze, rather disturbed by her proximity. "Whatever, old woman. I'll go tell her what you told me." He stalked off to go and find Kagome.  
  
Shippo lingered by the doorway, and automatically jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. The disguised demon almost hit Shippo before he remembered he was in Kagome's body. "Hi there, Kagome! Where are we going?"  
  
"Er... we're going to go find K... Inuyasha. Did you last see where he ran off to?" The younger demon nodded emphatically, eager to help. "He ran off to the big old tree he got stuck in for so long. It was weird though, Kagome. He looked like he was going to burst into tears! And the things he was yelling about in there! Did he get dropped on his head or something when you were away?"  
  
"Something like that," Inuyasha said in Kagome's sweet voice. He put Shippo down and told him to stay: it was time for an adult discussion. Or at least as adult a discussion as Kagome and Inuyasha could have. He walked out to the giant tree, and gently put his hand on his... Kagome's shoulder. "Do you want to hear what Kaede said or are you going to yell at me some more?"  
  
Kagome huffed and turned her head away, yet not moving his hand away.  
  
Sighing, he sat down beside her on the grass. Without meaning to, he let his hand drape around Kagome's shoulder. "Fine. It's not your fault. Here. Are you happy? It's all my fault I'm stuck in your body." He paused. "Are you going to talk to me now or are you still in a bad mood?"  
  
Kagome sniffed and leaned her head on his shoulder. An odd sight really, a handsome, strong guy leaning like a little puppy into a slim fragile seeming girl beside him. A scene which definitely needed the roles reversed. Kagome sniffed again in reply and wiped her eye with the back of her hand.  
  
When was the last time he had cried? Inuyasha couldn't remember. He wondered if maybe he had forgotten that he his body actually could cry. His grip around her tightened protectively. "Looks like we'll be sleeping here tonight. Early tomorrow morning, we go back to your world."  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled close, enjoying and taking comfort in the closeness. It was peaceful after that for a while, neither one saying anything and seeming to enjoy the silence they both shared. When the fire flies began to rise out of the tall grass and the air cooled, Kagome stirred and blinked up at the darkening sky. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome began not looking up at him and taking delightful interest in her, his, bare feet. "I can understand why you are upset at me about the body switching. I mean, I am not that happy about it either." Kagome said and swallowed, building up her bravery with some time stalling. "But, you know, I can once I'm in my old body remove the necklace... Not force you to help me clean up the mess, with collecting all the shards." Kagome said then smiled up at him softly, the same soft smile that came from the soul and not from the body. "It's not like we're stuck together or anything."  
  
If he was in his old body, he knew his cheeks wouldn't have gone red. Now they did as he stared down into his own golden eyes, and somehow finding himself staring at Kagome. He smiled back at her, his voice quiet. "That would be nice," he told her. "Then we wouldn't have to be so careful around the s..... the 's' word." He covered his mouth with a yawn. "I never realized how quickly human bodies get tired." He paused again, stumbling on the words. "If you did, Kagome, I wouldn't run away. You know that, right?" He swallowed hard, hoping she would.  
  
Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "I know. It's amazing... I'm not tired in the least!" Kagome said feeling more like herself again, even though she wasn't in her own body. "I mean, normally after a walk like today I would barely be able to roll out my sleeping bag, but tonight I feel like I could race across this entire field and not be tired." Kagome said her eyes shinning in wonder. She couldn't understand why he would crave more power, he had so much already, at least compare to humans. Kagome didn't answer his question immediately, she was tempted to believe him with blind faith the way her heart wanted her to, but she just couldn't, self doubt gnawed away at her, so instead she stood up offering her hand out to him. "I'd like to think so." She finally said after a moment, before glancing up at Inuyasha's tree.  
  
He wondered why he wasn't sleepy himself, but realized it was probably because he had a cat nap on the way back home. Kagome had given him a ride. She was the demon, now, after all. But he guessed this meant no more wisecracks about her weight, now that she knew what it was like to carry herself. He felt really hurt, but realized that it was probably for the better that she didn't trust him. He was still a demon, after all. Sometimes, he barely trusted himself, but that was just around her. That was only when he was around Kagome. Forget his full demon form, forget not being able to stop himself from murderous rampages, he knew he was weakest around Kagome. He ignored her hand, but eventually batted it away. "I think I'll sleep out here tonight."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Are you sure that is wise?" Kagome asked looking around. When the wind picked up, Kagome shrugged out of the red fire rat robe top and draped it over Inuyasha's shoulders before falling to her knees in front of him. "I'm the never-gets-cold-one here now. So put it on." Kagome told him with genuine affection. "I know you wouldn't run away Inuyasha, just like I know I wanted to be by your side."  
  
'Am I really that obvious?' he wondered. He reached out and gently touched the necklace. Nothing happened. He didn't need to make a remark about how odd it is. He gently pulled it off of her, trying not to tangle it up in her silver hair. He put them around his own neck, and leaned back against the tree. "Well, this just keeps on getting weirder by the minute."  
  
Kagome blinked and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't. She really really shouldn't. But she had to! She might be half-doggie demon now but the curiosity side of her soul, something catty about it for sure, was getting the better of her now. "Sit?" She said meekly.  
  
His face faulted. Picking himself up, he spat blood out of his mouth. His tongue felt sore. He swore heavily, before looking at Kagome. "For being a human, your teeth are pretty damn strong. Have you ever considered biting demons to death, Kagome? It might annoy them as much as you annoy me." He paused and realized he'd just insulted her again. He shrugged casually. "You know. Sometimes."  
  
Kagome ignored him. "See? I have fangs too." Kagome said smiling an extra toothy grin. "Besides, you know I don't annoy you THAT much." Kagome protested.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged once more, feeling at a loss for words. He snuggled deeper in the folds of his red robe, though in this smaller form it felt more like a small blanket. But it was warm, and it seemed to be even warmer, knowing that Kagome had given it to him. Maybe he was reading into it too much. He curled up on the ground, the feeling of the robe, though larger than normal, comforting. Inuyasha yawned, and felt himself start to fall sleep when he answered her. His voice was just above a mumble, and he didn't even know what he said. "Really, Kagome, you don't annoy me at all...." 


	5. Chapter Five

Whoo! Another update! My homework is suffering, but Em's doing fine, so all's good. Poor homework... Fluff is good. This is an ultra fluffy story. The co-writer is the PoF, after all. ^_^ Between my fluff, and Em's plot... we would be a good publishing team, wouldn't we? *pokes Em* Maybe we should take Storymind's advice. *giggle* kakite.. the ah... confusion was meant to be there... yeah.... And trust me, if you thought this was funny, and fluffy, wait until you see what else we have in store! *kiss* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
It was morning and the birds were chirping, the sky was a perfect blue, the smell of lemongrass blew in the wind.  
  
The two slept comfortably, 'little red riding hood' look-alike at the base of the tree, snuggled up in a ball and Inuyasha's body on the branch above, one leg swinging off of the branch back and forth. It was a beautiful, peaceful pleasant scene. One rarely ever felt by any. One of those moments you want to bottle up forever...  
  
And then it all ended with a loud, high piercing cry.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little fox screamed, just warning enough before he landed from his leap straight on the heap of fire rat red robe curled about her.  
  
He leapt up, ready for a fight, but found that was Shippo who had rudely waken him up. Inuyasha tried to remember why he felt like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, and why Shippo was staring up at him like he was something precious. Then he remembered he was trapped in Kagome's body. 'Aw, Hell! Here I was thinking it was all a bad dream!' He rubbed his eyes and patted Shippo's head. "You foolish little demon!" he said in the sweetest voice Kagome's body could have. "What are you doing, you silly little thing? Waking me up like that!" Then she giggled, which Inuyasha hadn't been expecting to do at all. It only rekindled his desire to get out of his annoying female form before he forgot what it was like to be a real man.  
  
Opening one eye, Kagome looked down and let out a 'hmpf'. "He's just playful, K-A-G-O-M-E." Kagome said leaping down from the tree with ease and landing with her legs crouched beneath her, elbows on her knees. "There's not need to confuse him, K-A-G-O-M-E." Kagome told Inuyasha, staring him down.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide and big. Why was Kagome angry??? Why was Inuyasha being so weird??? Why was he saying Kagome's name like that? AHHHHHHH!!! Oh no!!! Shippo's mind feverishly thought and he felt the sweat build on his forehead, jumping back up to Kagome's chest he caught fist fulls of her blouse. "He chose Kikyo!! Didn't he? The two timing two relationship leading guy picked Kikyo!!! That's why everything is so weird!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled glaring now over his shoulder at Inuyasha.  
  
He rolled his eyes when Shippo looked away. This was too perfect! It was too easy! His eyes briefly arrowed at the fox demon when Shippo began ranting about Kikyo. Damn it, how come everybody thought that way about him? He clenched his fist to keep from choking the younger demon into silence. "Yes. That's it precisely, Shippo. Inuyasha doesn't care for me. He just likes me beause I reminded him of Kikyo. It was horrible, little Shippo! I was pouring my heart out to him, and he just turned me down." He gave a dramatic sniffle. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to love someone ever again."  
  
"Sit." Kagome ordered, ignoring the pain it would cause her body. "Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit."  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!" Shippo yelled as he leapt up away from Kagome. "KAGOME!!!!!!" He screamed and ran to her aid, startled at the sight of the necklace. "Eh... K-Kagome! The necklace that means! AH! INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed and jumped up twisting around to face Inuyasha, his spinning top in his hand. "Don't come any close you, you, you MEANIE!! How could you do that to Kagooooommeeeeee!!!"  
  
His face felt like it had gotten hit with a panda. Or something. He wiped blood from his bleeding cheek, and tried -rather unsucessfully- to keep from laughing. "Oh, Shippo," he sighed. "It's all my fault. He told me that I could trust him. I took the necklace off him, and he hasn't tried to keep the Shikon jewels... but somehow whenever he says sit, I fall. He promised me he wouldn't do that anymore! Please... can you do something?" No matter what, Inuyasha had the pest right where he wanted him!  
  
Kagome was seething. She felt her nails and glanced down to see the nails getting longer and golden tipped. "H-hey... Um..." Kagome begin, gulping.  
  
Shippo didn't notice this. "OH KAGOME!!" He said and hugged her around the neck. "Here! I'll get it off of you then I'll beat Inuyasha up! I'll tell him to Miroku! And Sango! And and...You don't need him! He's just a worthless, bone head, mean, stupid Inu! You don't need him! Kouga is nice... Fast... But nice, and leave him! He can stay with Kikyo! We'll get the shards alone! An-" Before he could continue, he tried to remove the necklace and got shocked by it, his fur sizzling as though electocuted.. He fell back and muttered. "K-Kagome..."  
  
Completely ignoring a rather toasty looking Shippo, he looked up at Kagome. "Yes? Can I help you with something Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, with a glare that only a woman could muster up, in a man's body or not.  
  
Raising her claw above her head, Kagome grinned. "I have to admit something." Kagome said lowering her claw back down to rub her butt. Why did Inuyasha itch so much? "I didn't go for Kikyo. I think I am in love with Miroku."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Oh, you didn't.... Well if you want Miroku so much, maybe I should be the one to go after Kikyo! And when I get tired of one sister, there's always Kaede!"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Alright. But you know who I could really go for? Kouga. I decided that he just smells good... And that tail of his..." Kagome now got lost in her own thoughts and looked it too. "And he is kinda handsome, and those eyes... The way he looks into you as though he can see your soul... He is always caring, and loving... Devoted." Kagome continued musing aloud.  
  
A bemused Shippo finally regained consciousness and looked from between the two. 'I-Inuyasha? With.. A boy? And Kagome... With Kikyo? And Kaede? Oh no! What happened here?? What is wrong with them???  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at Shippo, before he could control himself. He stood up and flung the robe back up at Inuyasha. "Fine! Go ahead and have Kouga, you little snake! See if I care! Aren't I devoted? I never had to save your scrawny ass from those demons, necklace or not!" He realized that his bottom lip was trembling. 'Oh Gods! I think this body is going to start crying on me!' Inuyasha turned around before anyone could see him and began walking toward the well. "If you want Kouga or Miroku so much, go find them!"  
  
Kagome caught the robe with one robe and blinked out at her retreating body. 'Eh?' She thought then smacked her lips together. She hit a nerve. Well, good for her! After what he said about Kikyo.... But... He was devoted... Is. Isn't he? But is that all he sees her as? Someone to save all the time? He never had to save, Kikyo. Kagome thought to herself, lowering her head till the silver bangs fell over her face. She was just a pest. Sighing, Kagome began walking forward. 'Well, on the other hand Kouga- kun really got to him... And she didn't really mean all those things, well maybe slightly. About the tail at least.  
  
Shippo ran after Kagome. "Kagome!! Kagome!! Don't cry!!!"  
  
He began to climb into the well, sitting on the edge, while he waited to find out if Kagome was following him. He made sure his cheeks were dry. Is that what Kagome really thought of him? That he was everything Kouga wasn't? That he was ugly, and uncaring, and disloyal? No wonder half the time she treated him no better than a dog who followed her around and got ramen now and then as a reward! He glanced over his shoulder at Shippo. "Stay here, Shippo." He didn't bother trying to tell him he was actually Inuyasha. He didn't want to bother with it.  
  
Kagome arrived at the well as Shippo walked away and stuck his tongue out at her muttering things. Poor Inuyasha... Kagome thought to herself, looking sad for Inuyasha. Coming up to the well, Kagome clasped her hands together in her lap and looked at him thoughtfully. She really needed to wash her hair, Inuyasha was ruining it. "I'm sorry about what I said back there."'  
  
Inuyasha was silent a moment. "Good," he decided, not planning on telling her that he was sorry too. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, there was nothing that he should apologize for. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Kagome sighed. 'He isn't mature enough.' she thought but nodded sitting on the rim of the well beside him. "You know, we are going to have to explain this to my family... But, when we tell them the story. Can we leave out the bathroom and showering problems we had?" Kagome asked watching herself through the side of her eye.  
  
"Can we leave out my spying too? You're just like your Mom, so I truly doubt that she'd understand, seeing as how you don't. We can just say we fell in with all our clothing on." He glanced up at her to see what he thought about his suggestion, hoping she would recognize the hint of guilt in his all-too human voice.  
  
"AH HA!!! You admit to spying!!!" Kagome squealed. and by accident released the force of Inuyasha's claws. "Sorry." She whispered with an all too sheepish grin. 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: *looks at all the reviews they got for the last chapter and whistles* It makes Em and I pretty darn special to read all your kind words! ^_^ But, you know what? I can't even remember in this chapter, so I'm gonna have to read it too. (I have the memory span of a goldfish!) I can't believe how many of you wanted us to let poor Shippo in on the switch! ^_^ Which is good! Very good.. Hey! I'm writing it at 5:30 in the (school!) morning, I'm allowed to be a little weird. Keimiko, this one's going up early. Does that help your beauty sleep? Fairies Hope, of course you feel bad for Kagome! Inuyasha can be soooo cruel! But those ears make you forgive him right away! Rosie Gamgee, it's our esteemed joy in life to make people crack up. But really, the comedy, it's all Emmie. I can't write humor. To the seven hells and back? Ah.. The seven layers of hell.. *shakes head* Anywho! Enjoy chapter six, which at 5:30 in the morning, you'll know more of it than I do at this point! And if you want another fluffy fic, check out the other stories we've written together, because Em and I really do do good stuff together! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and couldn't help the happy smile and giggle the escaped her lips. Sounding all too weird from Inuyasha's deep voiced throat. "It was so much easier climbing out this time!" She said cheerfully and then looked around. Ah, it was good to be home! "Hey, Inuyasha, do you need help?" Kagome asked looking into the well.  
  
He was glad to be in the rear, because if was in the front he was sure Kagome would have to say something about him and the thing he called "underwear". It wasn't like Kagome hadn't seen them before, so why should she get so pissed off when he accidentally flashed them in her direction? He pulled himself out of the well, using his legs to push himself up. He was nearly panting when he finally managed to sit on the edge of the well. "You're very out of shape, and you have no upper body strength. For an archer... I mean...."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. If she was in her old body, a death ray look would be shot in his direction. "Inuyasha, I am perfectly in shape!" Kagome protested. "And I DO have upper body strength, that's not flab on my arms you know!" Kagome said then leaned very close, 'hmpf'ing in his face his fangs showing. "You just don't know how to use my body."  
  
Rather shocked by her directness, he soon realized that she probably didn't know what she'd just said. He 'humphed' back and bit his lip. "So, we just say we fell into the pool with all our clothes on, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had the story right. But if she asked, it was so that he would know Kagome wouldn't screw up!  
  
Kagome sat beside him on the well and peered at him, looking quite sneaky. "You're embarrassed."  
  
"I am not!" he quickly retorted, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You're the one who didn't want your parents knowing you were naked at the time, I just don't want your crazy mother beating me with a ladle!" He crossed his arms, still not used to the feeling of having something there to squish when he did so.  
  
Kagome arched her brow. "Oi, Inuyasha... You fold your arms over the, um," Okay, now this was embarrassing, "chest, not.. Place your arms on top like they were a shelf." Kagome said then huffed and tossed her long, now also flowers fresh scented silver hair, over her shoulder. "You are the one who didn't want mama finding out you were spying on me naked! Which reminds me... Why were you spying on me?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well duh!" he answered without first thinking. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to get hurt!" Then he realized what he said. He answered before, hopefully, anyway, Kagome could get the wrong idea. Or in this case, the right one. "I mean, it's not like I was trying to spy on you, or anything! Who'd want to see a stick like you naked when this skirt shows off most of it anyway?"  
  
Kagome looked hurt, even through Inuyasha's usually expressionless face. "Come on, we better get going." Kagome said getting off of the well and walked up the few steps leading away from the Bone Eater well and onto the Shrine grounds. "Oh, and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to look at him. "It doesn't show anything off unless you look. You must've been looking." Kagome pointed out, chin stuck up high. "Hei! You are just as bad -if not worse- the Miroku!"  
  
"That's so stupid, I'm not even going to dignify it with an answer!" He let Kagome walk ahead of him, and then he snuck a glance down at his legs. Or, her legs. He guessed they were kind of nice looking, for being the legs of some human girl. He ran to catch up with Kagome, and put on the best imitation of what he imagined she'd sound like at home. "We're home!" Yeah, plain and simple. That was it. Nothing could get him into trouble if he used short and simple sentences.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. "You know..." She finally said after getting her thoughts back together, recollecting them from her wondering thoughts about her 'stick like figure', does that mean he didn't think she was fat? Because when he really wanted to annoy her, he'd comment about her weight... Oh was he confusing. Sometimes, Kagome just wondered. "We should tell them..."  
  
"Should tell them about us? Yeah, that's the plan. But don't you think that we should be a little bit less blunt then we were.... then I was, or whatever, with Kikyo?" His eyes seemed to mist over, almost as if he was jealous of Kagome's happy little family. He turned away so she wouldn't see. "They're your family after all. Your grandfather would probably try to exorcise me out of your body before we had a chance to explain."  
  
Kagome thought about it and shook her head. "No, Grandpa likes you. So does mom, Souta especially. They'd understand." Kagome said warmly, feeling an odd little buzz in her stomach. 'tell them about us'? she thought to herself, wondering if he meant anything else then just body switching. Silly Kagome! She scolded herself. 'No, forget it. It's nothing like that. Just friends.' she thought then looked down at her old body. "We keep to the plan. We fell into a spring. Nothing lost nothing gained." Kagome said with a deceive nod. "You know," Kagome said after some thought. "You aren't that much taller then me." Kagome noticed.  
  
"And that means what?" he asked, referring to the statement about his height. His brain then processed the rest of her statement, and his jaw fell open, just enough so that he felt stupid. "Your family likes me?" Inuyasha hoped it wasn't a lie or an exaggeration.  
  
"No, Mom! They really are back!" Souta appeared at the door, his eyes kind of bright. His mom was only two steps behind him. "See? She brought Inuyasha with her!"  
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with a smile and nodded. "Actions speak for themselves, right?" Kagome asked then was startled by a 'war cry' like sound as her grandfather came bursting forward with wards and throwing the paper slips at her. "Ok. Ignore him. He's old." Kagome muttered watching the pieces of paper land on the ground powerless. "What do you think you are doing?" Kagome demanded of her grandfather, forgetting whose body exactly she was in.  
  
He nudged her and waist and bowed respectfully. Lifting his head, he smiled at Kagome's family and gave them a smile that made his cheeks almost hurt. "Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to do this to you, but do you mind if Inuyasha spends the night?" He was about to explain why, but Inuyasha didn't want people -even people from the future- knowing his weakness. Still, he had to explain the changes that would happen to his body. Why not just leave it at that? "He's... he's undergoing some changes right now. We'll leave again tomorrow morning."  
  
Kagome's mother gave them both an odd look. She had guessed in the past about her daughter's feelings for Inuyasha... And undergoing changes? She didn't mind him staying over. He had done it before, and Souta seemed to like him but they seemed kind of odd and not very comfortable in their skins. "Changes?" She asked softly, not wanting to hear that they took things to the... 'Changes' level.  
  
Souta blinked and rushed over to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand. "You want to go play?"  
  
Kagome blinked down at her brother and then up at her mother, before looking down at Souta again. "S-Souta!" Kagome stuttered and then looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and decided to bite the bullet. "Actually, Lady Higurashi," he began, trying to be as polite as he could so he didn't get smacked by Kagome and her uncontrollable demonic strength. "Actually, I am Inuyasha. She's Kagome. We fell into a spring that somehow made us switch bodies. Kaede is trying to find a way out of this curse, but it puts us at a disadvantage in the past. The present is much safer for us right now."  
  
"AH HA! I knew it! And I know just the thing!" Kagome's grandfather shouted before rushing into the house.  
  
Kagome felt a groan escape her lips. "This. Won't be good." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Souta, looking confused pulled on Inuyasha's fire rat robe again. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yep!" She said trying not to look creepy as she smiled using Inuyasha's form.  
  
"Eh..." Souta muttered and rushed over to Kagome's body. "Inuyasha? Puppy?"  
  
Kagome's mother looked less then calm, but still kept a calming air about her. "At least I understand the sleeping arrangements, and it's fine!" She said looking over at Inuyasha. "Kagome, I'm sorry..." And in a rush of movement, Kagome's mom was feeling up her daughter's puppy ears. "I couldn't help myself! They are so soft!"  
  
At this point, grandpa came back and rushed over to Kagome's body emptying a whole pot of dirt on her and throwing a ward and sea shell on her. "Be gone!"  
  
He nodded at Souta, bending down to look the little boy in the eyes. "Yup. I'm Inuyasha, Chibi." He tried to run when Kagome's grandpa dumped dirt on him, but forgot how fast the old man was. He dusted dirt off her school uniform, spitting it out from his mouth. Screw being polite! "That's not going to work, old man. Let's not try that again, okay? You're getting Kagome's uniform dirty."  
  
Kagome giggled and looked over at her grandfather. "Grandpa, I don't think that'll h-" Before she could finish a fist full of dust was thrown at her. Half of it into her mouth. "Aw god that smell..." Kagome muttered, her heightened senses being extra sensitive.. Kagome fell to her feet on the floor.  
  
Offering her a hand to help her up, Inuyasha gave Kagome's mom a grateful smile. "You know, Lady Higurashi, Kagome said that you would understand. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." Then his eyes slid over to Kagome's Grandfather. He tried to control his anger, just barely managing to. "Thank you for your help, old man, but I don't think we need it." He looked at Kagome, absently wondering if it his help could really be qualified as such. "Now that you know how it feels to have your ears pulled on, I hope you won't do it so much. Or talk to your Mom about doing it to me when I come to visit."  
  
"It wasn't that. It actually felt kind of nice." Kagome confessed a blush touching her cheeks when he helped her up, she stepped aside one the world stopped spinning. "I actually felt a little rumble in my chest, like purring?" Kagome said then glared at her Grandpa. "It was the smell of that awful stuff!" Kagome said grumbled then grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand. "Come on, I'm gonna blind fold and wash you. You're all filthy with. What is this stuff anyway??" Kagome demanded of her grandfather.  
  
"Oni ashes." The old man said proudly. Because, after all they were the best kind around, passed down their family for generations, scrapped right out of the bone eating well and all, perfectly preserved in the shrines keep. Oni ashes could really perform miracles! "Ground up with some lizard teeth too, just to add potency to it." He explained, his chest puffed up proudly.  
  
"Oni ashes." Kagome said feeling her upchuck reflex begging to kick in. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome's upper lip curled in disgust at the sight of her ash covered body, her beautiful hair! Her clothes! Her skin! "Oh, we are so washing you." She murmured under her breath.  
  
Souta stood there confused, "Why blind fold?"  
  
"Because your sister doesn't want me to see what she looks like," Inuyasha explained, hoping the kid might tag along. Then maybe they could gang up on Kagome. 'Damn!' he thought. 'Here's her Mom, pulling my ears, and she actually likes it? She actually started purring? Kagome must be crazier than I'd ever thought.' He let her drag him; not that he could stop her given the fact that she was a demon. "Would it annoy you more if I blinded folded you to wash you, or if I made you wash my body yourself?" he asked her, wanting to piss her off. Kagome knew how he felt about the idea of blindfolding himself and letting her do whatever she wanted to his body! To anybody!  
  
Kagome blinked and whirled around. "You are not touching me!" Kagome protested. Loudly. Her cheeks turning as red as the robes. She knew it. "No. Not touching. Back! Back! Get back!!" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Look! We're updating! ^_^ Whoo! 49 reviews already! Our baby is growing up so fast! *sniffles* We'll try to get Kouga in here again, don't worry. We're busy trying to come up with a way to do that right now. Well, not right now, because I'm doing homework, but you know what I mean. Yeah, Nini, I have no life. To everybody who said the last chapter was funny, I hope you find this chapter just as amusing. ^_^ And you know what they say about cross-dressing: Nothing says success like a man in a dress! (My bud Ducky taught me that!) Bagira, yes, comedy and fluffiness will ensue. In fact, it is starting to ensue right now! Thanks for all the words of encouragement! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7!  
  
'Look on the bright side, Kagome,' She thought to herself. 'The bath could've gone MUCH worse. All of your shampoo could've been spilt over the bathroom floor while you and Inuyasha fought over who bathes who and how, before you both were pushed into the tub by mom.' Kagome sighed and continued rubbing her fluffy puppy ears dry with her towel.  
  
"Meow..." Kagome's ears perked under the fluffy comfort of the towel, and Kagome looked up, her yellow eyes narrowing. "Say, Inuyasha," Kagome began watching him playing with Boyu her cat, "how is it that he is still so playful with you?" Kagome questioned, slightly puzzled by this. Sure, he was playful with her too, but it was just different somehow with Inuyasha and it amazed her that it was still like that, even though they were in each others bodies.  
  
He glanced up at Kagome, then back down to the cat. "I have no idea. Who can say how a cat thinks?" He grinned. "Maybe your cat's part demon, like me." Okay, he realized afterward, yeah, not a good joke, not even a good conversation starter, but he was a little out of it. She had "sat" him in the bathtub! It wasn't his fault that his hand had accidentally touched something it shouldn't have when he got pushed into the bathtub! He sighed, rolling over on Kagome's bead, her pet sitting on his stomach. "I wonder how Kaede's doing with that damn riddle. . . ."  
  
"Probably as well as we are," Kagome said and paused to look down at the note in her lap, with the riddle scribbled on it. "Only less wet." Kagome muttered as a droplet fell from her nose onto the paper. "I can't believe you flooded the bathroom." Kagome muttered under her breath throwing him a slashing look, that got the cat nervous enough to hide under Inuyasha's skirt.  
  
"That was not my fault," he growled. At least she wasn't bringing up how he tried to shake himself off when he got out the bath tub! He glanced down at the paper, even though it was rather upside down to him. "I wish we had Ryoga with us. Too bad he disappeared after passing out. He was a drunken pervert, sure, but I could've beaten more information out of him!"  
  
Kagome glanced at him. "Would that be before or after he examined my legs again?" Kagome asked shaking her head at Inuyasha. "It's a shame really." She sighed and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She still couldn't believe that it had twitched in the bath... Who would've known that it would twitch after coming in contact with water... Kagome had never seen anything like it...And to TWITCH yet... Kagome closed her tightly trying to get the image and feel out of her head. She was never going to be able to look at Inuyasha the same way again, she just knew it.  
  
Who would've known Inuyasha's nose moved like that anyway? It was weird, Kagome shook her head and rubbed her nose.  
  
"It's not my fault that you have slower reflexes than I do! If I was in my body, I never would have let him get that close to you! Why didn't you stop him if you were so worried about him lookin' at ya!" he yelled. He pulled the cat out from under his shirt and stroked the pet. "And don't yell, Kagome. You'll scare Boyu."  
  
Kagome opened one eye and glared at Inuyasha. "I was too deep in shock after having my butt caressed by his pig paw!" Kagome shot back, glad that this body didn't blush as easily as hers did. Otherwise, she might look around the same color shade as Inuyasha did now. Kagome then glared down at the purring Boyu. "Ungrateful cat." Kagome muttered then looked back down at the riddle. "We really should've tried jumping into that spring a few more times, maybe if we had jumped in together a third time, it would've switched us back?" Kagome thought out loud. "Then again, the water was getting pretty cold and it was late."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, at least we know the line about drowning doesn't mean we have to do climb out of the spring together. And I don't think the first line really helps us at all. I think that was just that damn pig trying to piss us of." He paused, trying not the think about how comfortable it felt to be on Kagome's bed. "I can't help but wonder what it means about honesty though. Do they mean real honesty?...." He let the thought dangle.  
  
Kagome quirked her brow at him. "Inuyasha," Kagome stated matter-of-factly, "you look nervous."  
  
"I am not!" he protested. He actually sulked. "I'm never nervous! I'm a half-demon: we don't get all..." He stopped when he saw that her amused expression was turning volatile. He whistled, trying to look like he hadn't just been about to insult her. "So... how about that weather?"  
  
Kagome huffed and shook her head. Giving up on the riddle, Kagome placed the note on the bed and pulled the towel around her long silver hair before examining herself in the mirror. I want my old body back, she thought to herself before turning to Inuyasha and wondering why it felt so weird seeing him as herself sprawled on the bed with Boyu. "The weather is fine, Inuyasha. A clear night. Perfect for a new moon." She sighed and sat down on her chair cross-legged.  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha's grandfather barged through the door. "I found it!! The cure you've been looking for! Dried up Oni boils!"  
  
"Are you trying to mock me?" When the door barged in, cat on his chest or no, he sprang up to defend Kagome. When he saw it who was, he groaned and slammed the door back shut before he the old man could throw something or other on them. "We don't need Oni boils! We don't need eye of newt, or conch shells or talismans or anything else! We need to figure out a riddle!" He leaned against the door, hoping he wouldn't return and force them to take another bath. He also hoped the grandfather didn't decide to use the window.  
  
Kagome blinked at Inuyasha and tried to warn him when she saw her grandfather step into action, but it was too late.  
  
"Ah! Be gone demon!" He yelled tossing dried Oni boils onto Inuyasha and then staring blankly when they didn't work. "Hm, that should've worked. Maybe we should try a hot bath with some wolf tongues and lizard saliva... Yes... yes that would do... It will return the karma and send you each to your own body while clearing up zits..." He didn't even notice the odd looks he was getting while he ranted on.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should get a little more pro-active with turning back into our previous selves, we can't continue like this. What if... We tried to knock into each other? Like, ran real fast and then our souls would leap out into the rightful body? We would be on even ground and honest with each other wanting our souls back in the right body?" Kagome asked then sliced her grandfather an odd look.  
  
"Grandpa," Kagome began in Inuyasha's irritated voice. "We are not rubbing demon waste on our skins."  
  
He disdainfully picked off the balls one by one and threw them into the garbage can. His eyes lit up when he heard the idea. He didn't see a reason for it not to work. He braced his foot against the wall to give himself an extra bit of push. "All right! You ready?"  
  
Kagome bit down on her lip and nodded moving over to the opposite wall. The room was small, but had just enough space for them to be able to lunge at each other. "Here goes nothing!" Kagome cried before pushing off of the wall and rushing to meet Inuyasha's advancing self.  
  
Pushing himself off the wall, he was just about to hit Kagome when he realized what a bad idea this was, because she was still in demon form and wouldn't be able to control.... Then they struck each other. Inuyasha flew against the bed, and heard something snap. Pain flared up and down his back. He slowly moved his head, wanting to make sure that he snap had not been anything important. Nope.. he could still move his toes. The stars didn't want to be leaving his vision though. He wearily stood up, and found his back sore. It probably needed to be realigned or something. He rubbed it, and stated the painfully obvious,. which hurt about as much as his body. "It didn't work."  
  
"Urgh." Kagome muttered, "You think?" She asked testily, happy to find out that though she was sure her own body once she regained it would be sore and in pain, this one for now spared her of it. "Eh, Inuyasha. I am not sure how we managed this, I guess from the force of it all, but would you please get off of me?" Kagome asked then blinked when she realized her bangs were now black, must be the new moon being out and all. "Oh, and Inuyasha. Where is Boyu?" Kagome asked ignored the dumbfounded look her grandfather was throwing them before yelling something about them being in bed together and running off to get her mother while Souta stood in the door way watching them wide eyed.  
  
His face erupting in a blush, he got off the bed to actually stand up, wishing that Kagome's grandfather would stop yelling. Inuyasha was developing a headache. He looked around for the cat, and found it hiding behind the night stand. The cat was scared, but was unharmed. If only Inuyasha could say the same. He bent over backwards, feeling his back crack back to where it was supposed to be. "Much better. Okay, so running into people doesn't work. Any other ideas?"  
  
Kagome thought about it. "What if I took a bath and you jumped in again?" Kagome asked then glared at Souta. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Kagome shouted, the boy threw Inuyasha a 'how do you put up with her?' look and ran off screaming something about how she was much more scarier in her old body then she is now. Sighing, Kagome leaned back against the pillow and fixed her robes about her. "You better help with the thinking here too you know..." Kagome said and idly without thinking about it, picked up a nail file.  
  
He sighed, and scratched his head, where his ears would have been, as he reflected on the riddle. "I don't know, Kagome. Personally, I think it's something to do with the honesty. Damn it, I wish that riddles were easier to understand! How come they have to be so metaphorical!" Still bent over backwards, he looked at his position. "I never realized your body was so... bendy."  
  
"You know, since we are suppose to be honest and all that, maybe you are at fault. Jumping in without your lecherous sneaky spying on me bathing attempts in mind." Kagome said in reply to his 'honesty' comment and then glared feeling an odd quirk in her eye start up as she watched him. "I- Inuyasha! Don't do that!" Kagome yelled then stopped still for a moment and watched Inuyasha with deadly calm. "Inuyasha," Kagome began gulping down. "Why do I feel a flutter in my stomach?" Kagome asked hoping Inuyasha's body wasn't approving of her own body's bending. Oh god... Ewwwwwww!!!! "I want back in my body now!!"  
  
"I am helping," he protested, standing back up and jumping beside Kagome on the bed. "Hmm.... Well, it says that honesty can break the spell. Do you think it would work if we told each other a secret?" he inquired, before rubbing his chin and sighing. "I find it a more peculiar problem of why the spring made us change bodies. I mean, there are love springs, sure, and those things are a pain in the butt! And there are springs where the waters are poisonous, but I've never heard of something like this from happening before!"  
  
Kagome blinked at him. At least he didn't notice her near nervous break down. "Inuyasha, you are standing like a perched cat on my bed." Kagome pointed out then blinked. "Love springs?" Kagome asked then huffed. "What secret do you have that I could possibly be interested in?"  
  
He sputtered: "Wha? Well, none!" He could feel his face go warm. "At least I... I... You asked me for an idea and I gave you one!" he finally answered.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward. "I have a feeling you are lying. Tell me, or I... I..." Kagome thought about it, her mean streak wasn't as mean as she thought when she drew a blank before sputtering out, "I'll shave your legs, give you a bikini wax and a full facial treatment!"  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said, flopping back on the bed, his hands bracing his head. The cat ran up and pounced on his stomach, earning a smile from him. He knew he couldn't tell Kagome the secret he really had! If he did, then she might just do worse than shaving his legs! Absentmindedly, Inuyasha wondered if she meant shave the legs on Kagome's body or Inuyasha's body. If she meant his body, she might as well go ahead and do it! Nobody saw his legs under his red robes, anyway! he searched his mind for another little grain of truth, in case this really was the way to beat the spell. He turned away from Kagome. "Ithoughtthatitwasactuallykindofcutehowyouaskdmetoalwaysprotectyouinreturnfo ryoutellingmehowtousemyfather'ssword!"  
  
Kagome blinked. It took her a few moments of sitting back and staring at her trash can to decipher Inuyasha's statement he said it in such a rush of breath. But when she figured it out, without much thought because she was too giddy and her mind was racing, Kagome flopped forward on top of Inuyasha, Boyu escaping by the nick of his whisker as Kagome pinned Inuyasha down. "Then why were you so difficult about it??" Kagome asked then smiled down at him, her now human dark hair falling down, but alas the black hair wasn't her own but Inuyasha's human form. "Thank you." Kagome added.  
  
Inuyasha forced himself to look at her. She really was kind of cute, for being headstrong, and vindictive and... and... He had never felt his heart beat this fast before. 'Stupid female body getting all emotional!' He stared up at her and gripped her arms, as if he were going to buck her off, but instead his fingertips brushed the tips of his hair. Her hair. His hair. Whatever! "I don't know," he finally answered. "And you're welcome, I suppose."  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly, the rolled off of him and laid beside him on her bed, her head laying on his shoulder. Or rather her old shoulder, and looked up at her ceiling, from the corner of her eye noticing that Souta has returned to stare from the door frame. "Hey, Inuyasha? Since we're being honest and all, I guess I ought to tell you, that I thought Sesshumaru was rather handsome." Kagome said figuring if honesty was the way to get their bodies back, might as well use it. "But I like you better." She added with a blush, though her masculine face hardened into a stubborn gaze.  
  
He stared at her, as if seeing her in a whole new light. 'Being in a half human body really draws attention to her stubbornness,' he thought, his mind paralyzed from then on. He felt his breath become caught in his throat. He licked his dry lips. "I... I... um...." Then suddenly, his calmness broke. "You thought my brother, my brother who wanted you killed, was actually handsome?!" he bellowed. Still, there was a certain air of pride in his face from burning her words into his mind. "I like you better."  
  
Kagome shrugged and turned her head to stare out of her window at the moon. "Well, yes. I mean sure I know he is pure evil and as evil as evil gets, he's bad news and he's your bad brother, but you have to admit that he is handsome, if however evil. That's why I would never go for someone like him." Kagome said, hoping that Inuyasha's thoughts would point out to him that that was just what he wanted to become... Like his older brother. But she didn't say that, instead she just lay there rather content and looked out and around her room. "It's nice.. like this, isn't it?" Kagome asked softly then heard Souta whistling. "Get out of my room!!" She yelled tossing a pillow at him, the earned a scream and shouts for her mother. Kagome sighed. "Mama's going to kill me. On the bright side, it's the weekend so Grandpa isn't making up any excuses about why I am not in school." She added babbling.  
  
"You're in my body: you'll live through anything she can put you through," he said gently, pulling her back down on the bed. He rubbed his forehead, and stretched his arm so that when she lay back down it was under her neck. His head was still ringing from getting knocked about the room. "But it is nice like this," Inuyasha said, looking at the moon he'd so often cursed. He wished it could be like this every time they had a full moon. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we could do this every time I turn human. I mean, it's a lot safer here for us then it is back there."  
  
Kagome made a small 'mm' sound and nodded cuddling close to her body and closing her eyes. Sure, it was weird she was cuddling up to herself after all. All of the sudden she was a boy, with boy things and as a girl trapped in a boy's body she missed her girl things, but somehow all of that evaded her now as they cuddled together both not quite daring to look at the other. On Kagome's behalf, partly because of the feeling of her blood rush into her face a million miles per second. But even though the situation was something you could find only in a horror movie or sick and twisted comedy, after all: Trapped in someone else's body? And someone you liked yet? How would you be able to look at them again after you have peed in their body? It was a sweet moment, and Kagome was enjoying it. Enjoying it too much to let the disturbance of it get to her. "That would be nice." Kagome replied with a soft smile. "We'll just have to make sure Grandpa stops," Kagome paused to remove a ward label from her head, "putting these on us each time though."  
  
He wasn't saying anything. He just nodded, and said nothing. Kagome smelled really good. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, completely forgetting, with his partially closed eyes and Kagome no longer wearing the robes, that she was in his body. Just... everything about the situation made him feel like he was holding Kagome. Her black hair, her scent, the softness of her skin, the way she sighed and the rhythm of her breath. He just wanted to hold her close and keep her safe from everything: even from Souta's prying eyes or her Grandfather's odd ideas. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Wow. All we can say is wow. and. wow. THANK YOU!!!!! We are SO happy you are enjoying our story!!!! From the bottom of our hearts, thank you!! Your reviews mean so much to us! Please continue reviewing ^_^  
  
And just to answer. Yes. It was fluff. But isn't fluff darn wonderful? (If you want to read more fluff check out our other Inuyasha fic 'Love and Treachery at Sea) Friend of Shippou well, we will try and draw something like that and if we manage to, we'll post it and let you know the link for it. Keimiko. We already know you never sleep, but just what did 'boils' transpire into, in your head.? *curious look *  
  
Anyway! *is bouncy * We hope you find this chapter fun and amusing, thank you once again for all your praises, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8!  
  
Kagome could feel the blood pumping through out her entire body, she could feel the hairs at the back of neck pricking, was it hot? It didn't seem hot, then why did it seem so hot? It was hard to breathe.  
  
Kagome was enjoying every moment of this embrace but became quickly embarrassed and worried about Inuyasha's odd behavior. 'Must be the female hormones.' Kagome thought and then groaned inwardly, 'that would explain the panic attack I am having. Testosterone sucks!' Kagome thought her soul aching for this moment to last, but Inuyasha's body getting all nervous was ruining the situation.  
  
"U-E-ah. Inuyasha? Since we didn't manage with the riddle. Maybe we should try again? Or get some brain food?" Kagome excused, and frowned when she heard a collective disappointed sigh coming from the door. Why was her whole family there watching them!?  
  
'I knew I should have gagged her,' Inuyasha irately thought when she began to speak. A small growl escaped from his throat when he heard the sigh from behind the door. He didn't move his hands, and his fingers itched to pull her closer. "I guess that depends. Does 'brain food' mean instant ramen?"  
  
Hearing soft mummers, and her rational side not wanting to leave Inuyasha's side... After all, this might be her only chance to ever get so close to him and him being relatively sane about it. After all, the guy freaked at any sign of physical closeness. Smiling at him, Kagome stretched up and looked over at her door. "Get out of my room! All of you! Grandpa, get that stuff away from me!" She yelled and pushed the door shut with her finger tips before laying back down on the bed beside Inuyasha. He was warm, and after a bath he didn't smell half bad.... Kagome blinked. It was her body he was in after all, meaning that if he didn't smell bad, then she didn't stink, meaning... He lied! He lied earlier when he said she smells! But she would take that up with him later, unless.... Was that the key to the riddle? Leaning up on her elbow, Kagome looked down at her face and the somewhat annoyed expression it had on. "Inuyasha, I think I might've figured out the riddle- And no, it means ice-cream, chocolate and candy."  
  
He bolted up and yelled: "Ah! You did wha- ahhh!" He fell off the bed.  
  
A split second later he was back, pulling himself up on the blankets. "What d'ya mean you think you've figured out the riddle? If you think you figured it out, then why aren't you ordering me, or pushing me, or 'sitting' me into doing your dirty work and fixing us back?" His nose then wrinkled, in a particularly cute manner, confused by her words. "And what the heck is ice cream?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few times then scowled as she sat back, her legs crossed and her sword leaning against her shoulder, very Inuyasha style. "Because, it's not about ordering you and pushing you around. You make it sound like that is all I do with you." Kagome huffed and stuck her chin up, looking away from him. "Ice-cream is cold and tasty, but you won't be getting any!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt back up on the bed, and in a fluid movement....  
  
Fell off the bed again.  
  
He climbed back up a second time, sat cross-legged, and lowered his head to the once again human Kagome. "Please, Kagome? I promise I'll be good! Every time I come here, I always look at all those delicious treats and I can't help but think that I'd really like to try some, so please don't take away this chance for me to get to try some of this... ice cream!" He tried to say that he was sorry, and that she didn't really boss him around all the time, but Inuyasha couldn't get the words out, now that their tender moment was gone.  
  
"Is that the only reason you come here?! Food??"  
  
"Hey! I'm a growing demon-boy, here!"  
  
Kagome arched her brow. "Inuyasha, I think your growth stunted 50 years ago." Kagome said testily.  
  
He blinked. "Yeah... well... ah.... Aw, shaddup! At least I'm not the one here who's so heavy they sink like a brick!" he argued, forgetting that now Kagome knew what it felt like to carry herself.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine!" Kagome yelled and threw herself down on her bed. "Good night, Inuyasha! Tomorrow we'll return to Kaede and she'll switch us back and then you can go sink yourself in a pond next time you spy on someone!" Kagome shouted back and huffed. This honesty thing was never going to work.  
  
"Aww.... but... um..." He tried to look cute and innocent, which was a lot easier to do in Kagome's form, even though she didn't have fuzzy puppy ears. "What about ice cream?"  
  
"Baka!" Kagome yelled throwing her pillow at him.  
  
"Please?" he repeated, after the pillow hit his face. He hadn't even bothered trying to dodge it.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned over. "Don't you even want to hear about the riddle?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about that for a second, and shook his head, his black hair whipping back and forth. "Ice cream." As if to demonstrate his hunger, his stomach growled. "I'll be able to think better if I get food?"  
  
Kagome sighed and sat up. "We'll have to go out for some then," Kagome said laying his sword on her bed and standing up. "I'll have to change out of your clothes though." Kagome said looking down at herself.  
  
He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead," he said, not taking her cue to leave her bedroom so she could get changed in privacy. "Just as long as I don't have to change or anything. I quite like these things called jeans. I mean, not as comfortable as my clothes, but a lot more comfortable than a skirt. Er.... I don't have to change too, right?" he asked, wanting to make sure.  
  
Kagome looked Inuyasha over, if anyone who knew her, saw her, they would really think she was sick she looked so un... Primped. Oh well. Kagome didn't relish the idea of Inuyasha seeing her body naked or changing clothes, so she shook her head. "No, you don't need to change." Kagome said simply. "After ice-cream, we will talk about honesty?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome," he promised, a far away look in his eyes as he thought back to only a few minutes, recalling the feel of her skin and the softness of her hair. "Anything you want."  
  
Kagome whirled around on the heal of her foot and grinned. "Anything I want?" She asked.  
  
Still too busy thinking of Kagome held in his arms, he nodded. "Sure," he said, not realizing the trouble that he'd just gotten into.  
  
"You have to be completely and totally honest with me, until we switch back into our old bodies." Kagome said smiling big and wide.  
  
This time he managed to snap out of it. Complete and total honesty? Oh, ick! Still, if it got his old body back... He nodded again.  
  
Kagome arched her brow and watched Inuyasha closely. "I don't believe you." She stated matter-of-factly, now there was honesty for you, blunt and in your face.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. "Ah! You don't believe me? How could you not believe me? I mean, I just... twice and you... and I said.... and we... feh!" And with that, he got up and stormed out, planning on letting Kagome cool down before doing anything else. She was obviously completely untalkable to when she was in this state. Whatever state that was!  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Inuyasha tried to contain himself as he walked down the streets of the city with Kagome at his side -really he did!- but there was just so much to look at! He pressed himself up against the glass of a bakery window, staring at the goodies inside, including one very large wedding cake, which he could not name. He shook his head and peeled himself away, silently reciting his new mantra: "Make Kagome proud! Don't embarrass her! Make Kagome proud! Don't embarrass her!" He tried to look like he belonged as he walked down the streets, staring at the sky when he could pull his gaze away from the bright lights. "How come you can't see the stars like you can back home?"  
  
Kagome looked up and stared at the sky. "It's because of the pollution." Kagome explained smiling back at Inuyasha. She really did look pretty after she brushed her hair, shame Inuyasha had to go and eat all of her lip-gloss though before she could smear some on him. "Humans poisoned the air, so it isn't that clear." Kagome explained with a sad little shrug.  
  
His face tightening in an expression that would have looked more suited to Sesshomaru's face, he shook his head. He refrained from saying anything, but it was on the tip of his tongue and dying to be set free. 'Just like humans,' he thought, 'poisoning their air.' He tried to start a conversation, just to keep himself from wondering what would happen if he took her hand in his. "So how long does it take to get ice cream?"  
  
"Not very long. We're going to the new Ice-Cream parlor though, and it's a short walk- Why, tired?" Kagome teased, turning to grin widely at him. It felt weird being in Inuyasha's form, looking human, having girls pass by and wink at her. At first she was just embarrassed, now she was getting down right annoyed. Sighing, Kagome fingered the hilt of his sword. 'It looks odd, but he wouldn't leave without it.' Kagome reminded herself, ignoring it and scratching the nape of her neck. "Inuyasha, now you remember what we said about seeing stuff and wanting to investigate?" Kagome inquired before they crossed the street and passed the candy store.  
  
"Um..... no?" he responded, sounding almost guilty and terrified of a penalization for his forgetfulness.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "You don't. Not without my permission!" Kagome reminded him. Again.  
  
"Oh. That." Had Inuyasha still been in a dog form -or his male one, for that matter- his ears would have pulled back from being reprimanded. He pulled himself out of the doorway of the candy store. 'This is torture!' his mind whined. 'How many stores of delicious goodies are there in this world? This is so not fair!!' He only hoped that ice cream would be worth it. He watched a young girl walk by Kagome and laugh softly. He glared at her. Jealous, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her arm. "Those girls are checking you out!" he hissed.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously and looked down at their arms, but didn't make for any release. Kagome then began to giggle nervously. "Wha-? Inuyasha," She began in her soft ways, but with Inuyasha's deep voice it came out anything but soft. "They are checking you out. Not me." Kagome said sighing and looking down at the sidewalk, snuggling closer to Inuyasha without even noticing it. "We have got to get back to our own bodies, Inuyasha." Kagome concluded, then looked up at the starless sky and perked up. "Maybe Kaede came up with something by now! And if not, we can hunt down the pig..." Kagome muttered the last, still unable to digest his pawing hands on her silky thighs. Oh, she would have to bathe so bad once they got back into their old bodies. Not to mention block out the memories of finding a good underwear size for her current, Inuyasha body.  
  
"But...." He scratched his head. "You said that you knew how to switch us back. And then you made me swear that I'd tell you nothing but the truth! You weren't lying to me, were you, Kagome?" he suspiciously demanded.  
  
Kagome squirmed. "Well, not quite. See, it's a theory...." Kagome said, finding her shoes extremely interesting.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "A theory? I knew it! You wanted ice cream, so you told me that you'd figured it out so that I wouldn't make us hang around and try to figure it out!"  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and whirled around to stare at him. "Wh- What?!? Inuyasha! I'm the one who had to make you work and you were the one driving me crazy about food!!" Kagome reminded him, in shock that such a cute guy could twist things around so much. Maybe he was more conniving then he seemed...  
  
"Then why'd you lie?" he bluntly demanded, his hands on his hips, standing exactly the same way Kagome would if she were accusing him of stretching the truth. He huffed and rubbed his chin, eyes closed as he thought. "Or maybe you just wanted me to make the promise about me telling you the whole truth because you're dying to learn gossip about me. Or something!" he then added.  
  
Kagome threw him a dry bored look. "Inuyasha," Kagome began folding her arms over her chest and standing opposite of him, eyes narrowed. "Don't go confusing me with you! We might be in each others bodies but I am still more honest and decent then you! Really! What gossip could there possibly be about you anyway?" Kagome asked with a scrutinizing look. Well, if he already made the opening for that one...  
  
This retort took him by surprise. He fumbled for an answer, glaring at Kagome. "Well.... ah.... I don't know, but I bet it's more interesting than yours, whatever it is!" Inuyasha turned stoic, knowing that his response was less than adequate.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and watched him for a long, long moment. "Inuyasha," Kagome began urging to mutter 'sit' but then decided not too. Instead she sighed and shook her head before continuing on their way. "Miroku was right." Kagome said thoughtfully then wrinkled her brows together. "So was Sango actually, and Shippo. Oh! Kaede as well!"  
  
Even in his human form, his ears twitched when he realized she was talking about him. He hurried to catch back up with her, still not used to walking with such short legs. Not that they were really short, but.... He pulled his thoughts away from Kagome's legs. "What do you mean they were right? What were they right about?" he demanded.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to keep her lips from twitching into a not *too* cruel smile- time to divert his attention. "Oh look! The ice-cream parlor!" Kagome declared pointing over at the ice-cream shop filled with different ice-cream types, colors, shapes, cones, candy, chocolate, whip-cream, jelly beans, cookies, fudge, sugar glazed cones, honey, chocolate chips, cherries, ice-cream sandwiches... Everything. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what you were going to say about me," he growled, before he suddenly became distracted by the goodies in the display cases. He swallowed hard and wondered if his rumbling tummy was as loud to everybody else as it was to him.  
  
So many choices!  
  
He couldn't choose!  
  
"I'll try whatever you're having, or whatever you think I may like."  
  
He only hoped that Kagome wouldn't take her anger out on him by feeding him something that she knew would taste bad.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly and was almost giddy. This was a good repayment for all the times he saved her life, wasn't it? Taking his hand, Kagome pulled him into the shop and walked straight up to the counter. "Chose whatever you would like, Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling Grandpa's wallet out of her pocket. "Just remember, too many sweets are bad for your teeth and will give you a stomach ache." Kagome felt compelled to warn.  
  
'Ooohhhhh! She's got to be trying to torture me or something!' He looked up at the cute guy behind the counter, his eyes sparkling and wide. If he had known how disgustingly cute he looked like that, he probably would have. . . . "What would you suggest?" Inuyasha asked the boy behind the counter.  
  
"Eh?" The poor boy looked confused. Was Kagome asking him to suggest something. He shrugged and began to scoop out some ice-cream. "Well, they say all girls love chocolate, so why not try the Triple Deluxe Chocolate Fudge Ripple? It's got brownies, fudge ripples, German chocolate ice cream, and pieces of dark chocolate. It even comes with this little doo- hicky of milk chocolate on the top. I'll bet you'll love it!" He smiled at Kagome, or at least, the body of Kagome. "So, who's your friend? He looks a bit like you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome swallowed hard and coughed low in her throat. "Uh, I'm Kagome's friend." She said then quickly ordered. 'Please may he leave us alone now, please may he leaves us alone now, please may he not go on a break or anything, why is he here? Oh god, Inuyasha behave yourself!' Kagome thought frantically to herself as she paid up and looked up at Inuyasha. "Start licking it before it drips all over my clothes." Kagome warned under her breath.  
  
"Oh." He felt like an idiot. He licked at the cone. Nothing. It tasted like nothing. So then he licked at the brown stuff on top. Oh, what was that! He licked again. Mmmm...... Watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye, he tried to match her speed, not wanting to look like a hyperactive kid trying to eat his ice cream as fast as possible. "Thank you!" he chirpilly thanked the boy behind the counter, groaning mentally. He was being chirpy now? What the hell was wrong with him?! "So what did you get?" he asked, licking again and wondering if he was in Heaven... except he doubted that there he would be trapped in a female body.  
  
Kagome licked, and licked, then licked again. "Double strawberry, vanilla, banana tripple fudge. Want some?" Kagome asked motioning Inuyasha to come sit with her in a booth.  
  
"Erm.... I'll stick with... what? Chocolate? " He slid in across from her, watching her eat her food intently. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.... Lick. Lick. What was with all the licking?! Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Dare we continue trying to figure out the riddle again, seeing as how some people were lying before about having figured them out?"  
  
Kagome was just about to take a bite from her ice-cream when Inuyasha decided to talk. "Inuyasha, how would you like to be S-I-T into the chocolate?" Kagome asked spelling out the word. She then sat back and shook her head. "I think this all started because one of US wasn't HONEST to BEGIN with." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha before leaning over the table. "Eh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked then stuck out her tongue but masterfully masked it in a lick of the ice-cream. So there!  
  
"Me? Me not being honest? What do you mean? I mean, okay, sure, now that we've switched bodies you obviously know that I was lying about you being smelly, but you would've taken a bath anyway, and you would have sat me and I would've watched over you anyway, so what's the big deal? It's not my fault! What else was I supposed to do, Kagome? Sit around and wait for you to come back, not knowing if every little splash of the waves was you being pulled under by a demon or some crazy shit like that!? Pardon me for not knowing the spring was cursed, your worship! Pardon me for teasing you a little bit! And pardon me for trying to protect you!!"  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha. She had never expected that. The falling of her banana ice-cream ball onto the table was testimony of that. "Oh." She said softly then fell into silent thoughtfulness, before resuming her licking of the ice-cream.  
  
After she was finished with the ice-cream and was about to start with the cone, Kagome looked over at him and her chocolate stained face. "I didn't mean any of that..." Kagome said then laughed sheepishly and moved around her seat nervously. "I was talking about you figuring probably that the water would be cold and all... Like a practical joke." Kagome explained then looked back at her half eaten - half fallen ice-cream. "But it's nice to know you worry and don't think I stink."  
  
Normally he probably would have retorted that he didn't care. He took a paper napkin out of the dispenser and began to wipe his face off of ice cream as he began to nibble on the cone. His appetite had been squelched by the furious beating of his heart. Normally he would have.... But he had promised her to tell the truth, after all, and if it helped to get his body back.... He blinked slowly. "You're welcome."  
  
Kagome smiled and wiped her hands on a napkin. "So do you want some mor- Oh no!" Kagome let out in a rush of breath when the 'pose`' entered the ice- cream parlor. "Oh, this cannot end good...Way out... there has to be a way out before they notice us- Inuyasha! Stay down!" But it was too late of course, because a second later came the squealing chatter of:  
  
"Kagome!!!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Dang! Lol Everybody got what was coming next! I hope we're not that obvious in all our surprises! Hm. a call of nature scene.. It crossed my mind once or twice. Okay, a lot more than once or twice, but the ideas we have planned are gonna make up for the avoidance of a washroom scene, we promise! Fireash. I blame all the comedy on Emmie. *nods* Three-Legged Dog, I wish I could say all the fluff was mine. *blink* Emmie, there's a sexual innuendo in that name, isn't there? Oy, I'm slow today! Oh well. ^_^ No, actually, the guy behind the counter wasn't Hojo, just a nameless bishounen. Ice cream shops always have to have nameless cute boys! Lei: Happy Belated Birthday! And, well, it was better than watching Kagome's body try and fight with a transformed Tetsusaiga, no? Besides: it's a comedy! They're supposed to have bad ideas! (Real Rosie Gamgee, you might want to breathe!) My excuse for the typos is we got carried away with the comedy? And I also want ice cream. And now, boils and ghouls, Happy Halloween, and enjoy more ice cream, more crazy girls, a pun or two, and more of the poor, poor Inuyasha beating!  
  
Suddenly there were three faces in Inuyasha's and foreign hands were hugging her. He laughed when one of them touched a ticklish spot and made a point to tickle Kagome once she had her old body back.  
  
"Um. hello," he uncertainly greeted, looking at Kagome for some sort of help. They appeared to be friends, and they weren't attacking him, so Inuyasha had no idea as to what to do.  
  
Kagome stared and felt her heart just drop and hit the floor. Perfect. Great. Kagome allowed Inuyasha's head to hit the table. It's not like it would leave a mark or anything- OW! Dammit, Kagome forgot he, she, was in human form. It did hurt! Kagome looked up at her friends swooning over her, saying how great it is to see her healthy and well again, but then Ayumi glanced at her.  
  
"Kagome, who's the boy?" Yuka asked.  
  
His jaw just hung open for a second. What was he supposed to say? Telling them the truth was out of the question. "Um, this is. Inuyasha." Only then did he wonder if maybe that would be an odd name for a boy in Kagome's times. Oh well! If they asked, he'd say it was a nickname.  
  
Uninvited as they were, they squeezed into the table. One of the girls poked Kagome's. poked the arm of the male's body, feeling for muscle. Finding what was more than adequate, she then looked at the female body. "He's a hunk! He's even better looking than Hojo! Is he your boyfriend?" Eri asked.  
  
"Don't be silly! Hojo's her boyfriend!" Inuyasha felt his heart plummet at this unforeseen news. The girl who had spoken gasped. "You're not two- timing Hojo, are you?" Ayumi demanded.  
  
Kagome felt herself groan. This... Was a nightmare. Maybe if she pinched herself real hard... Yeah. This was a nightmare. Were her cheeks turning red? Kagome wondered then looked over at her body, whose cheeks were incidentally turning red as well. Horrible, horrible nightmare. She was never going to bathe in Inuyasha's world again. It was just too complicated, what between Miroku's spying and switching bodies... Why did they bring Hojo into this? Kagome let her head thump against the table again.  
  
The pain not bothering her this time as much as the fact that it didn't wake her from this nightmare. "Eh, I-Kagome we need to be going." Kagome tried, she had to make a narrow escape.  
  
"You can't leave me like this!" he hissed, the three girls looking between them expectantly. When he saw that she was insistent to leave, Inuyasha knew he had to make her stop. Fine, she wouldn't listen to help, then she'd have to listen to blackmail! He coughed. "Actually, I never dated Hojo. I don't like him at all. I'm desperately in love with Inuyasha. Who is soooo much more stronger, and better looking, and stronger than Hojo could ever be!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. 'Not this again...' She thought miserably, wondering how it was that even in her own body, Inuyasha managed to be a jerk. Worst was, he didn't realize how he was playing into their hands... After their conversations... Oh, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Weren't you hooked up with Kouga?" Kagome asked, ignoring the looks her friends were throwing between them.  
  
"So this is the boyfriend..." Eri commented.  
  
"The one with the dangerous brother..." Yuka added.  
  
"Yeah but he's cute..." Ayumi concluded.  
  
"What about Hojo?" Eri asked.  
  
"Well, Kagome is talking about him openly, so maybe he knows..." Ayumi thought aloud.  
  
"Does Hojo know about him?" Yuka wondered.  
  
The fluttering murmurs were really getting on Kagome's nerves. Since when was she such a gossip dish? Kagome glanced under the table looking through all the feet for Inuyasha's. She was going to make sure his shin got in the way of her foot.  
  
"Kouga?" he snorted. "That dog! He. ow!" He reached under the table and rubbed his leg, glaring at her. Luckily, the thought he was rubbing Kagome's leg rather than his own didn't cross his mind, otherwise he might have started wishing he was still wearing her skirt. Fine, if Kagome wanted war, then war she'd get!  
  
He leaned on the table. "No, Hojo doesn't know about him, and I want to keep it that way until I can break it to him. I'm sure that loosing a gorgeous gal like me is going to be hard on the poor guy! But if you really wanted to know why I love Inuyasha so much, it's because a demon in the sack!"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Her mouth fallen open.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Standing up and slamming her hands down on the table with enough force to cause the whole thing to rattle and for people to turn and look. Kagome glared at him. "Kagome, come on. We better go." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling her up.  
  
She could see the startled look on her friend's face and sighed, this was the worst day of her life. She really hated Inuyasha right about now. "Lets just SIT and explain." Kagome said and watched Inuyasha, in her body hit the chair with a thud. "Careful you don't slip while you SIT." Kagome repeated, then watched her body crash even harder. "K-A-G-O-M-E," She spaced out reminding him whose body he was in, "Maybe you should just SIT, because if you SIT, you won't keep hurting yourself, so just SIT - And feel better." She ended with a dazzling smile then looked at her friends apologetically. "I'm sorry, she's still sick and on a lot of cough medicine." She tried her best to explain Inuyasha's horrid behavior in her form, as well as pull of the prince charming act. While she was in his form.  
  
Her friends stared up in wonder and disbelief but then looked sympathetically over at Kagome.  
  
"Awwww... Kagome! You really are sick! Is there anything we can do for you?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Careful not to get up too fast!" Eri added.  
  
"You aren't infectious are you?" Yuka questioned.  
  
"Why did you go out in the first place?" Ayumi demanded.  
  
"Dont worry, we won't tell Hojo- though you were mean!" Yuka promised.  
  
"Who's Kouga?" Eri mused.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? You look pale."Ayumi commented.  
  
"Maybe we should get you to a doctor?" All three asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and took her seat again. Maybe Inuyasha would understand this time. "Oh, don't worry. She's fine. It's not like she's going to be jumping down any well ANY time soon." Kagome said, getting weird looks from her friends but hoping her meaning was clear to Inuyasha. "Kagome, relax, SIT."  
  
His head was starting to spin. "Stop that," he managed to get out before he was attacked by the mothering girls. He wasn't sure which was worse: getting glomped by three teenagers or being 'sat' all those times. And then he knew that he was dead. But if he was going to go, then, dammit, he might as well go with style! "You worry about me too much, Inuyasha. Does that mean you love me too?"  
  
Kagome grinned. Her BEST imitation of Inuyasha ever. Shippo would be proud of her for it too. "Feh."  
  
Inuyasha'a eyes started to fill up with tears and he sniffled loudly. Kagome's friends had quieted themselves to watch the play unfold. His face scrunched up: Kagome's female body was ready to bust into tears? "Feh? I pour my heart out to you and all you can say is 'feh'? Whatever happened to your idea of being completely and totally honest with each other? Did those rules apply to only me?" He was near hysterics now, while inside he was nearly peeing himself laughing. Stupid female mortal emotions!  
  
Kagome blinked. What the-? "Oye... You really feeling okay?" Kagome asked worried that she might have sat him one too many times when he started crying. "Wait, but you said you loved me." Kagome said wondering why only NOW did his heart start pounding.  
  
"That was just me goofing off." Somehow his real feelings felt easier to admit in Kagome's body. Which was all the more odd given the fact that he was saying them to himself. "But I, I do find you attractive, K. Inuyasha."  
  
The lead girl leaned over. "Did you her the heard 'k' sound? I bet that Kagome was going to call him 'koi' before she remembered that we're here." Ayumi whispered to the others.  
  
"She was going to call him a fish?" Eri blinked.  
  
The third girl just blinked, her voice quieter than her friends' as she stared at Inuyasha's human body. "I bet you he really is a demon in the sack." Yuka said simply.  
  
Kagome leapt up and wagged an accusing finger at her. "W-What did you say?!?"  
  
His mind jumped to a conclusion and he followed suit, standing up and crossing her arms over his chest, still not quite getting the stance right. "You heard me," he said snappishly. "Don't point at me. You said that you wanted honesty, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed or disgusted or something! But frankly. that's how I feel, okay?! And before go accusing me of anything else, this has absolutely nothing to do with. with what happened at the spring! I'm not a pervert like Miroku, so don't even think of grouping me with the likes of that womanizer!"  
  
Kagome sat back down and looked thoughtful. "Sit down, we'll talk this ou- Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly jumped and leaned over the table looking at herself on the floor. God, she was really "clumsy" tonight. "Okay, okay, you're right... I just... You caught me off guard... Can I buy you more ice- cream?" Yes. Bribing with food was the way to go. "Besides, I'd never group you with him..."  
  
"Who's Miroku?" Ayumi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Another one of Kagome-chan's friends I guess... Why would she be grouping herself with a womanizer?" Eri wondered aloud.  
  
"Kagome likes boys, not girls... Does she?" Yuka murmured.  
  
"What spring?" Ayumi questioned.  
  
"What happened at that spring?" Eri added.  
  
The quiet one still considered Inuyasha. "Hm. Demon in the sac." Yuka mulled over.  
  
Inuyasha had heard more than enough of her chattering. What was he? A man or a mouse? Well, technically at the moment he was neither. He could defeat monsters to protect Kagome but her honor was endangered by chattering females? Of course, Inuyasha's statement had absolutely nothing to do with the present predicament.  
  
"Yes, I like men. And I'll tell you about it later." Then she turned back to Kagome, who was suddenly very closer than she had been. He rubbed his sore nose, which had landed squarely on the table. Inuyasha had felt proud when he got called better looking than Hojo, but now he felt even better. At least the words about never getting grouped with the lecherous monk were from Kagome's own mouth! "No, I think. wanna split one? My brain is kind of. cold from the first one. Can brains really get cold from eating ice cream?" And at this questions there came whispers of how her condition must really be serious if she were asking such stupid questions.  
  
Kagome smiled softly and nodded sympathetically. "Yeah," She said Inuyasha's dark eyebrows knotting together. "It's a brain freeze. Like when Shippo eats too much and then his stomach starts spinning? It's the same." Kagome explained patiently then looked in her purse, err. wallet. "Okay. What flavor do you want? Hey, I'm sorry about the nose." Kagome said tenderly. Thinking, that all in all, Inuyasha being an ass, wasn't too bad. Her friends didn't seem to mind too much.  
  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
"Kagome!" The girls called at once, pinning and circling her at the same time. "It's decided. We don't like the company you keep! Sure this guy here cares and is gorgeous-"  
  
"A demon in the sac!" Yuka added. The other two glaring.  
  
"But we don't like this! Womanizing people??? A spring? You're sick! What were you doing in a spring?"  
  
"With a guy who is a demon in the sac!" The other two girls shared looks and glared at Yuka. Did she just get stuck on that point?  
  
"Kagome! We demand to know what is going on with you! How sick are you? Why are you with these people? Is this a gang issue?" Ayumi questioned.  
  
"Oh dear, what if it is?" Eri whispered.  
  
"We can help! We'll hide her out, change her name, talk to her parents, the principle-" Ayumi consoled Eri.  
  
"The police!" Eri added.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! You lost child! We'll help you find your path!" They all vowed then looked Inuyasha over.  
  
Questioning looks aside, they sighed. "You'll help won't you?"  
  
"Are you really a demon in the sac?" The not-so-shy-anymore Yuka asked.  
  
"Ah. I." Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. Why were her friends talking to her about being a demon in the sac? Or rather, to Inuyasha! And. Ok, her palms were sweaty. Looking at Inuyasha for an answer, all of the sudden she realized she didn't want to know it. But getting an image of Inuyasha's ears twitching. Kagome sat back down in a thud. "I dunno?" She squeaked out, sounding like a pre-pubescent teenage boy.  
  
'These girls are crazy! But I bet Miroku would like the one with sex on the brain.' Inuyasha thought a moment. "Yes he is, and it was a healing spring. Inuyasha told me about, and it helped enough that I was able to come out and get some ice cream. Do you think that my mother would have let me come out if it weren't perfectly safe?"  
  
Kagome arched her brow. Where was this coming from? "Uh, Kagome..." Kagome began.  
  
One of her friends beat her to it. "What healing spring? You mean the spa?"  
  
"No, it was just a spring," he mentally crossed his heart and hoped that Kagome hadn't told them as much about him as it seemed like. "It's near where Inuyasha lives. He's just visiting. And he's so sweet and nice and charming that I bet he wouldn't mind helping me back home, right Inuyasha?" he asked, squirming his way out of the table in an attempt to make a hasty exit.  
  
"Oh, so NOW you want to go." Kagome muttered and stood up, smiling the most charming smile. Well, better make a good impression. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you! Kagome has told me so much about you! You're all nice! But I better get her home, she's sick." Kagome said managing to get out of the booth and reach a hand out to Inuyasha.  
  
The girls sat there blinking as they watched them leave. "Wow. He's cute."  
  
"He's... hot. And caring! Oh, he isn't half as bad as Kagome made him out to be!" Eri and Ayumi both said dreamily.  
  
"He's a demon in the sac." Yuka stated.  
  
He took the offered hand and refused to let go of it as they walked back toward Kagome's home. Once they were a safe distance from the ice cream parlor, he looked up at her. Inuyasha had spent far too long in the human body. He was starting to think that it was unfortunate the ears weren't there to pull. "So?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm angry at you. Don't talk to me." Kagome said still holding his hand and turning her chin up. He was rude, made a joke of herself to her friends... But he liked her. And Kagome relished that fact. Smiling and giddy about it in the inside. 'Maybe that's the point of the riddle...' Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome understood it wasn't where her own brown eyes stared back at her. "Keh."  
  
"I'll talk to you if I want! So what is it, Kagome? Are you disgusted at the idea that I find you attractive or something?" he demanded, wondering if he'd had her wrong all along. What if she was disgusted at the idea that he was a mutt? The Kagome in his dreams would never think that, but then, this was reality. Unfortunately. "What is it? Do you have to play the nice girl in front of your friends and then you're suddenly compelled to turn into a bitch when it's just us?"  
  
Kagome stopped and glared at him. "I am not a bitch when it is just the two of us!" Kagome yelled, stuffing her hands into her pants pockets and quickly pulling them out. She didn't want her hands anywhere inside the pants, Kagome reminded herself. "You find me attractive?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed. Inuyasha felt as prickly as a hedgehog, and just as defensive. "Why is it so hard for you to accept it?" He blinked his large brown eyes. "That's what it is. You don't believe me, do you? Fine, Kagome! Don't believe me then!" Inuyasha kept walking.  
  
"Eh? What? No! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted then stopped and crossed her arms over her flat chest. How she missed her own chest! "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a stern voice that just didn't have that female whip to it. "You're going in the wrong direction." Kagome told him, then turned on her heels to go in the right direction. "Besides, I do believe you. How would you otherwise explain your spying on me while I bathed?" Kagome asked hiding her satisfied smile. He found her attractive!  
  
Spinning around in a huff, he ran to catch up with her. "Why do we always have to come back to that?" he demanded, thinking that if she brought it up again he would scream and pull his hair out in a fit of frustration. And he'd actually pull out his hair, not Kagome's, so that she felt some of his pain! "I wasn't spying on you! I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't drown or anything!"  
  
"Other times when I took baths and obviously didn't drown, were you spying on them too?" Kagome demanded to know with narrowed eyes. "Hey, Inuyasha, why are you blushing and biting my lips?"  
  
"It wasn't spying," he repeated in a growl. He paused before he looked up at her. "Well? Aren't you going to say something else? Is a 'thank you, Inuyasha, that's a wonderful compliment that you gave me' too much to ask?" He huffed and buried his arms in he sleeves, the same way he would have if he were wearing his normal vestments. Inuyasha might have been prompting her for a thank you, but he was really hoping that she would tell him that she found him just as attractive.  
  
"No, it isn't you're right. I'm sorry." Kagome said then took a deep, smug, breath. "It's nice to know you think I'm attractive. It makes me happy." Kagome said walking side by side. "You aren't that bad yourself. When you're acting nice of course."  
  
Her words took him by surprise. He stared at her as they walked, and he felt his cheeks get warm again. It made her happy? He hadn't been expecting that. He made a mental note to try and be nicer to her. Inuyasha stared at the ground. "Would you ever have admitted this if we hadn't switched bodies?" he inquired gently.  
  
"If you had. So I guess the question is, would you?" Kagome asked looking over at him questioning eyes. Since when had they gotten so serious? Why was her heart beating faster? Her palms were sweaty again!  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, and was quiet. He wanted to try and find the right words before he spoke, so that he didn't accidentally insult her. "I thought it was kind of obvious, honestly," Inuyasha said, turning so that he could see her -or his- face.  
  
Almost luckily, he didn't have very long to think that the whole situation was weird because he then tripped and fell over a crack in the pavement. "I hate your body," he growled into the cement. 


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: *cough* Put two crazy people together and insanity ensues. If this story doesn't prove that, then I don't know what would.  
  
Ghoul King: Speaking of crazy people..  
  
Lei: Yeah well, when has Inuyasha not opened his mouth and inserted his foot?  
  
Tori: Yes! Pity Inuyasha! He has to deal with female hormones!  
  
Insomni: Long live fluffy comedy. Best type of movies anywhere, and great fanfics too.  
  
Cat: Actually, it was not only funny, but clich?d as well. Oh well! Bet you weren't expecting the 'demon in the sac' comment at least!  
  
Tsukikage: Actually, there WAS no point to Ryoga, minus pointless comedy. And as for the name and stuff, just for my own laughter. But actually, the DID go to the ice cream store at night. Sorry to confuse you with that! -_- But as new to IY as I am, how could I make a mistake like that? I mean, 'Mystery of the Black Haired Inuyasha' episode made me go off the walls. I could watch it all day, just for the cool looking hair and his pretty red eyes. And yes, I am simply referring to that 5 second shot where he transforms.  
  
Real-Rosie: Maybe you should just not hold your breath anymore, love. How long as it been since we last updated?  
  
SunStar: You can slow down reading you know. ^_^ This fic's not going anywhere. Then again, it's a pretty confusing story to begin with. I mean, you have no idea how many times Em and I screwed up referring to their bodies and stuff. it's more confusing than, well, Ranma.  
  
Inu/Kag Fan: I write fluff. She writes comedy. Ours is a give and take relationship, so bear with us when it's something you don't like, okay? ^_^  
  
Of Memories Past: This is probably true. We are crazy, after all.  
  
Dragon: Riddle? *innocent look* What riddle? You realize, of course, that nothing is ever THAT easy in the IY world, right?  
  
Mara Roberts: How could we leave it there? And yes, koi is a type of fish, but (and I can't speak Japanese other than the typical otaku's use of 'I love you', and 'I'll kill you', as well as various insults) a lot of people use it to refer to lovers (I think because of 'koibito', if I recall correctly. Again, I can't actually speak Japanese!) So hence the fish joke,  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! It's thanks to all of you that Emmie and I can boast we have over a hundred reviews for our IY fic! ^_^ We hope that you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as we had fun writing it! (7 hour time differences make for very sleepy writers, and sleepy writer make for very odd posts.) Enjoy!  
  
"HA!" Inuyasha laughed, pointing at Kagome. "You landed on me! I have both of these properties, and I don't have any houses on them, so the amount if doubled. Seventy-dollars Kagome!"  
  
Her bottom lip trembled as the sun rose, and her hair became snow white again. Having fangs made the pout look rather foolish. She hugged her money tighter. How the heck had Inuyasha managed it all? He had never played Monopoly before: she should have won!  
  
What did she own? Sussex drive. That was it. Well, she owned B&O Railroad too, but after landing on Water Works she had to mortgage it. 'Not only did she have only two properties, they had to be the ones with the worst names on the board!' Inuyasha thought. Okay, so he was being mean. But he was winning! 'You aren't that bad yourself. When you're acting nice of course.' Her words rang in his head and he sighed. "Okay, fine then, I'll let you stay on my property for free, seeing as how you're about to pass 'go' and then I can take two hundred from you when you land on another one of my properties.'  
  
"Why when I try to explain simple things to you do you not get it and yet I read to you the instruction book... You understand fully? This is MONOPOLY! No one is suppose to understand it and yet..." Kagome let out a loud 'Feh' and twisted about, folding her arms over her chest Kagome found herself staring at legs, looking up she smiled sheepishly. "Morning Mama."  
  
Her mother stared at them. It was six AM and they were playing Monopoly? She noticed the bags under their eyes. "Couldn't you two go to sleep or something?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She said that she wouldn't let the body of a male get in her bed, whether it was her mind inside it or not. And she wouldn't let me take the bed because she said my mind would ruin it." He turned to look at Kagome. "So does that mean that letting you land on my stuff without paying first is a no?"  
  
"Plus, I had ice-cream. Inuyasha's body is seriously not use to sugar. It's still on a sugar buzz. Makes you wonder how coke and other artificial sugar supplements have effected the youth of this time -No, Inuyasha, you can't have any, at least, not when I am in your body. Which hopefully won't happen again." Kagome said thoughtfully and Inuyasha's last question registering in her mind she sighed and spun around to face him. "Do you know what a megalomaniac is, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly, glaring at Boyu who just showed up and simply RAN over to Inuyasha. Sure, it was Kagome's body, but the cat only did that with Inuyasha. Damn cat. "How does he know?!"  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome's mother tried not to laugh. Sometimes those two were just too much.  
  
Inuyasha let the cat climb in his lap and started to pet the already purring creature. "I haven't clue. Sometimes animals can just tell. On the other hand, maybe your cat can just tell that I'm a good guy and wouldn't hurt him." He wondered if Kagome caught his meaning.  
  
Kagome glared at him, her doggy appendages wiggling a bit as she sat there glaring. "That. Is debatable. See, where I'm sitting from, it just looks like he is a silly kitty who thinks you are going to feed him. I mean, look how fat he is! Of course he expects food! Cats don't love. See? Dogs, they love and are loyal, cats? They love you when you have food. So he just thinks, I, since you are in MY body, have food. Simple. So. Yeah." Kagome ended the stupid explanation. Damn cat and doggy boy in a girl's body.  
  
HER body.  
  
Much to his surprise, he laughed. "Kagome, if food were the only explanation between a cat and a dog, my name would be, say, Nekoyasha or something," he said, thinking of how much he loved the Ramen she brought him. Staring at the Monopoly board, he scratched his head and tried to think of how the game could go on longer. "Screw money. I have enough of it. I'll let you stay in Park Place if you tell me who this Hojo is that your friends were talking about." What Inuyasha really wanted to know was if his body actually looked better than this Hojo's. "Or do you just feel like packing it up?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the board game and scooped up the dice. "Packing up sounds good." She said in an embarrassed hurry throwing Boyu a glare. 'What a betraying cat.' Kagome thought when Boyu's purrs and deep meows twitched at her ears.  
  
Shrugging, he put the money back in the banker's stall. Inuyasha wondered when he should tell Kagome that he had been sneaking 500 dollar bills? 'Not for awhile.' And then she slammed the board closed. 'Not for a very long while.' Instead he asked her when she wanted to be leaving.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch. "Well, I can't go to school." Kagome sighed mournfully, she could just see all of her exams going down the drain. "I suppose after breakfast?"  
  
"What are we having for breakfast?" Inuyasha's stomach growled as he put the lid on the box and put it with all the other games. "Can we have ramen for breakfast?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. She was going to have to have a diet once they were back in their rightful bodies. "I don't know, we'd have to ask mama." Kagome said then pulled the slip of paper on which she wrote the riddle out of Inuyasha's pants and handed it to him. "Are we sure horny-piggy was telling the truth?" Kagome said then thought about it. "What if you were to sit in the bath and I were to jump in?" Kagome asked then shook her head. "Never mind, it happened already. Though I doubt Souta's pushing me in, would count as me jumping in."  
  
He thought about the riddle a second. "Well, he was pretty drunk. What if he missed a word or two?" And then Inuyasha was struck by a horrible thought that made him want to stalk down the pig and beat him until he saw stars. "What if there was more to it than that??"  
  
Kagome's face paled almost to the color of Inuyasha's white hair. "WHAT?!" Kagome yelled and got hit in the back of her head by a sac.  
  
Her grandfather was standing in the doorway. "It's lizard nails ground up with Oni teeth! Both of you eat them and chant how you want to return to your own bodies!" He called to them and stubbornly stood there waiting.  
  
"I don't think so," he said, helping Kagome back up. Inuyasha tried not to shudder at the idea of eating lizard nails and oni teeth. "Well, like I said, he was pretty intoxicated. What if we're missing something?"  
  
"Well... I mean, what could it be?" Kagome asked softly looking at the riddle. "It looks pretty... Done. Doesn't it?" Kagome asked handing Boyu the bag of treats. The cat went about eating it gladly then running away with the bag in its mouth when Grandpa raced after him screaming.  
  
Inuyasha never remembered liking Kagome's pet more. He went to look over her shoulder, remember she was in his body, and had to be content with peering around her arm instead. "How am I supposed to know? I'm no poet!" He sighed. "I guess we can always hope that Kaede found something."  
  
Kagome nodded and got up. Her shoulder hitting Inuyasha's chin. Whirling around, Kagome's knee accidentally hit his nose and as she fell to the floor to help him, she by accident slapped him. "Inuyasha! Stop hurting my body!" Kagome yelled angry that he was so close and underfoot. But more so, worried that there might be bruises left.  
  
"I can't wait to be a male again," he groaned. Did that sound as wrong in Kagome's voice as he thought it did? Oh, more than likely! The only thing keeping him from being even more complaining was the satisfaction he got from knowing that Kagome would be the one to have to live with the dull ache of a throbbing nose or a split lip after all of this was done.  
  
Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. Kagome went to answer it, but Inuyasha stopped her. "I don't even think so. I don't want strangers to start pulling my ears."  
  
Kagome glared at him and pulled him back roughly. "Mama!" Kagome shouted and pushed Inuyasha into the living-room, pulling the door shut she glanced through the small crack to see who was there. All she needed was a repeat of last night. He imitated her horribly. Was that how he saw her really? Kagome growled, her ears twitching.  
  
Noticing this, he shrugged. "What's the matter with you? You're the one who was getting all the compliments last night, and then I try and get one simple answer out of you and I get insulted. Maybe I should have let you win at Monopoly, if this is how you act afterwards." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome swirled around and just stared. Her ears twitching back in anger. Folding her arms over her chest, Kagome stood there with narrowed eyes and just... Stopped. Quickly doing the monthly calculations in her head, Kagome's jaw dropped open revealing the canine like fangs. It was close to that time of month... Oh, Inuyasha REALLY wasn't use to female hormones... That explained SO much!  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly taking his hand and leading him to the couch. She really had to relax him and calm him down, before he had a crying fit or something. "It's okay. As long as I understand you. And I wasn't getting the demon in the sac compliments." Kagome pointed out and smiled softly, well, as soft as she could manage in Inuyasha's form, her yellow eyes blazing. "I could've won if I wanted to." Kagome said after a minute. "I just let you win."  
  
Feeling less like himself than he had since they had switched bodies, Inuyasha refused to let Kagome take her hand away. Covering a yawn, he curled up on the couch with his head on Kagome's shoulder. "Your body gets tired too easily."  
  
"Well, why don't you go to sleep?" Kagome offered still feeling wired. "I'll study down here and you can sleep on my lap." She offered.  
  
"Okay." He let go of her and barely managed to stay awake while Kagome ran to get her math text book. Inuyasha put his head in her lap, snuggling under her arm as she balanced the textbook on her knee. He stared at the numbers on the page and his brain started to get fuzzy. "This is the stuff that you study? It looks." he yawned again, "confusing." And then he was fast asleep. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: Well, here's an extra fat chapter, because last week's was so short! ^_^ we can't believe how many people were asking to spare Inuyasha from getting a period! *blink* Now there's a sentence I never thought I would write! Guess you're gonna have to wait to see whether or not we're actually going to be that cruel to poor Inuyasha. Let's just clarify: We help but write fluff. And comedy. But there is lots of comedy here.. And what plot? I never said we had a plot! *Em whispers to her* Oh. Right. That plot. Well, they are still working on the puzzle. You know, in between Monopoly and ice cream. I think that's actually what all of the reviews were about: chapter length, plot, periods. Important stuff. So hopefully this will satisfy your cravings! Enjoy! (Yeah, yeah, short An, I know. My bad!) As I said: enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha awoke not much later. Souta was staring at him, their noses pressed together. "Gyaaahhhh!!" he screeched, jumping out from underneath Kagome's arm. For a moment he wondered why his voice was so high, and then he remembered. Stupid female vocal chords! 'Kagome's voice goes so high she should just scream in battle and then the demons would cover their ears and I'd be able to get right in there.'  
  
"What do you want, kid?" he asked, sitting back down on the couch.  
  
Souta held out a video game cartridge. "Play?"  
  
He nodded, and slid onto the floor in front of the television. "Sure, Souta. I'll play games with you. Until your sister awakes, that is. Then I think we need to grab some food and boot it back to my time, to see if Kaede knows a way to fix this." He stretched on the floor as Souta booted up the system. "So, what are we playing today, kid?"  
  
"Bloody Roar 3." The little kid smiled. "There's a Halfling in it, but she's a girl. But there's another guy who turns into a wolf."  
  
"Really?" That kind of piqued his interest. Then somebody threw a textbook at his head so hard his nose almost hit the floor.  
  
Kagome let out a loud snore and flipped over. That book was really poking into her back. Still taking part in a non-verbal semi conscious activity involving the release of muscles around the optical organs and the vacillation of strength as she merrily drifted into a netherworld from whence the term 'lala land' may be derived; while this may seem to be an odd situation, it is one to which many of their compatriots and enemies alike must eventually succumb to -- usually after the star known as "Sol" is no longer within view. "Sit..." Kagome murmured under her breath from within sleep and scratched her crotch at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha's body was really funny like that. It itched in all kinds of funny places. Thankfully enough, Kagome was asleep during the last.  
  
Souta poked Inuyasha, or rather his sister's body between the shoulder blades. "You ok?"  
  
This time his nose really did hit the floor. He patiently waited, staring from the corner of his eye at the screen as he waited for the spell to wear off. 'Damn it, even in sleep she screws me over with the damn spell of her. I should have 'sat' her more when I had the chance! Except that my body would have been hurt too,' he rationalized after a moment.  
  
"I'm just fine," Inuyasha said. He picked the guy who turned into a wolf, while Souta picked the guy who turned into a tiger. Personally, Inuyasha thought that the character looked a little bit like Miroku, which went to show exactly how screwy his vision was after his human body was 'sat'.  
  
He was actually winning when he saw Kagome scratch herself. His eyes widened and he slapped her hand away. "Cut that out, Kagome! Keep your hands on your own goddamn body!" Then he saw that Souta had managed to change into his beast form and had thoroughly kicked his ass. "Aw, hell. This just ain't my day!"  
  
Startled, her eyes snapped open only to see Inuyasha's hand hovering over her crotch, well technically his. And her hand stung. Even sporting Inuyasha's vocal cords she let out a very feminine loud shrill scream. "Hey! Inuyasha! You... You... PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome screamed after she hopped over the back of the couch, putting said furniture between them. She knew being in separate bodies was getting to him... But this was sick! "You're sick!" She screamed her last thought at him. "SIT!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean.. Ack!" His protest was quickly cut off when the carpet rushed up to meet him. "Not me day at all. Hell, not my goddamn week."  
  
When the spell had lifted enough that he could look at her, Inuyasha did so, glowering. "I didn't do anything, Kagome!" he cried, enunciating each syllable of her name, as if she was so stupid she wouldn't recognize it. "I was just trying to keep your hands to touch something they really shouldn't!" And then he decided to switch topics. Inuyasha stayed on the floor, hoping it would hurt less when she 'sat' him for what he was about to say.  
  
"I think you lied when you said you found me attractive only when I was being a nice guy. I think that you like me all the time. You just can't keep your hands off of me, even when you sleep."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, until they seemed like thin dagger like slits. "What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at him dangerously. Something was fishy here.  
  
Souta sat in the background and sighed. These two really had issues to work out. "Wait, nee-chan! You like doggy-boy??"  
  
Kagome nearly balled over when her brother butted in. "W-what?! Where did you get that from!?"  
  
Souta looked confused and pulled on Kagome's sleeve, which was dressed over Kagome's body, that was possessed by Inuyasha's soul. "I must have gotten it wrong, what do you mean about keeping hands off?"  
  
"That's between your sister and I, Souta," Inuyasha said gravely, holding Souta by his shoulders as he looked at the kid, acting quite a bit like Miroku before he asked a girl to have his child. Without the groping, obviously. "And yes, yes, Souta. Yes, your sister does like me. In fact, she has even professed her undying love to me on more than once occasion, usually after I saved her from some sort of monster or demon that threatened her very life."  
  
Kagome stared at him with unnerving intensity. "Hey, how many times I have sat you that you hit your head so hard on the ground to hear me profess anything like that?" Kagome asked and blushed on the inside. Idiot. He was joking... But it was right.  
  
Inuyasha blinked when she didn't sit him. Was it because he was holding the kid, or some other reason? His gaze turned into a full out stare laced with a scowl. "Okay, what are you planning for revenge? You're planning something, I know who you are! Do I smell food?"  
  
Souta laughed. "It's lunchtime."  
  
"Crap! How long were we asleep?"  
  
Souta thought about it. "Until now." He answered simply.  
  
Great help, Inuyasha thoguht.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock. "Well, we might as well eat..." Kagome said, she liked being home, even if it was in the wrong body. "Oh, and I am planning nothing Inuyasha. Just gotta find wax. That's all."  
  
Souta cringed.  
  
And then he suddenly thought about her dripping hot wax on his body. When he was in his body. 'Where did that thought come from?' Inuyasha counted on his hands. Five hours or sleep, more or less. He sniffed the air. "Is your Mother making ramen?" he asked Kagome, as she now had the better senses.  
  
"I don't mind staying for lunch, not at all, but afterwards we need to be getting back to the past. Maybe Kaede found a way to break the spell. All we found out was what happens to my body on sugar." He shook his head at the memory. Now she would never let him have ice cream again.  
  
Kagome glared at him, then turned that scornful look onto the bottle of Coke. "Don't go looking at me. It's YOUR body." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over his flat chest. How she missed her own. "When we are back... You are never having sugar again!" Kagome said then looked at Souta who squirmed on the side. "What is it?"  
  
Souta pointed. "Your fly is open."  
  
Inuyasha hadn't even noticed. He grimaced. "You mean. were. and the.. Down. ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" But he grinned teasingly and headed straight for the kitchen.  
  
Some time later..  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Inuyasha's reflection still startling her as she examined his eyebrows. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over at him as he was struggling with her school uniform skirt. "Have you ever thought of fixing your eyebrows up?" Kagome questioned swinging her back pack up to her shoulders, for the first time finding it extremely light.  
  
"Well! Time to go!" Kagome said mimicking Inuyasha's incessant ranting demands from during the whole day. Walking up to the door, Kagome swung it open and nearly balled over. Not now.. Noooo.. Kagome thought she was about to choke.  
  
"Ah! Higorashi!" Hojo said sounding enchanted as he practically floated through the door carrying a gift towards Inuyasha, as per usual of late, looking like Kagome. "You didn't seem quite yourself yesterday. So I figured you weren't quite over your exotic west Niles of the Amazon fever you had. It really took it's toll on you. Here." He said offering Inuyasha a gift.  
  
"Erm.." At least if Inuyasha (Kagome, really) was supposed to know this guy, he could blame not knowing him on the west nile fever. But Inuyasha recognized his voice. Even humans had some hearing skills, after all. "Hojo?"  
  
THIS was Hojo? THIS was HOJO!? Inuyasha felt like throwing the guy into a river and laughing at him. This was the guy who was trying to take HIS woman? He snorted quietly. At least Kagome's annoying friends had one thing right. 'I'm so much more better looking than he is! I bet you that Kagome didn't walk up to Hojo and start feeling him up when they first met! Okay, so she had been feeling up his ears, but that was besides the point!  
  
He took the box from Hojo, trying his best not to let his real feelings show. "Thanks, Hojo."  
  
Hojo smiled warmly and looked completely and utterly smitten. "How are you today, Higorashi?" He asked, her last name sounding like a sweet caress upon his lips as he looked at her doe eyed.  
  
Not being the target of his affections for a change, Kagome managed to stand on the side and gawk. Wow. He was blushing. And he looked so... Honest and innocent about it. "Hojo..." Kagome whispered, feeling really bad for him right about now.  
  
Hojo snapped out of his pink fluffy, petals and bubbles daydream and blinked at Inuyasha. For a second stopped to rub his eyes when he thought he saw puppy ears.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed a hat and laid it over her head. Damn Inuyasha and his fluffy ears!  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome. He didn't want to have to go through all that bull. But when he saw the respect glowing in her eyes, he knew he really didn't want to go through introducing his body. Was it possible that Kagome liked him back? Because he brought her gifts and seemed sweet? An idiot, but sweet?  
  
Pain crossed his heart. 'I can be sweet and shit too!' He lowered his eyes, feeling guilty, and unintentionally making it look like Kagome was flirting. "I'm fine, Hojo, thank you. You didn't have to bring me anything, you know."  
  
Hojo turned back to Kagome and a soft dull witted look took over his face again, but was quickly replaced with concern. "Higorashi, are you sure you are well?" He asked taking a step forward and blushing.  
  
Kagome arched her brow. Wow. He really was slow...  
  
"I just told you I was fine," he said, blinking, thinking the same thing as Kagome. Maybe he wasn't playing her properly again. But Kagome wasn't shooting him death glares, so he had to be doing something right. 'Of course she's not shooting me death looks! She's too busy making faces at Hojo! Stupid, stupid Hojo!' He coughed, clearing his throat. "But as you can see, I'm about to go. I'm afraid I can't really stay and talk."  
  
"Oh... well. I won't keep you... Though... Higorashi! I have tickets to this concert... and..." Hojo began fumbling as he pulled the tickets out.  
  
Kagome blinked and felt herself falling. Argh... How many times had she stood him up already? Well, he was at least persistent.  
  
He blinked again. And then he felt himself blush. He was being asked out on a date? He was being asked out on a date! Inuyasha almost answered yes, before he got a hold of himself. He was being asked out by another guy! In other words: not Kagome! But the blush would leave, and then all he could think about was seeing Kagome in this position, blushing and acting shy as Inuyasha kicked Hojo out of the spotlight and swept her off her feet.  
  
"I don't think so, Hojo," he tried to sound like himself, but it still came out in a meek little voice. Damn girls and their voices! "I haven't been myself lately, and although I'm feeling better, I don't know when I'll forget who I am again." He didn't add on something about having him ask again later. He didn't like the idea of this jerk dating Kagome.  
  
Hojo's whole face fell and his shoulders slumped. "Well, next time then... But as long as you rest! I hope you don't mind my saying this, but you don't look well, Higorashi. Oh sure, you were playing it brave with your friends last night." He said taking a hold of her hand in both of his. "But I could see the pain! You were trying so hard! I could see right through the act!"  
  
Kagome arched a brow, and under the baseball cap her ears twitched. Damn. She was glad she wasn't in her old body now, although she did feel bad for Hojo. Poor Hojo.  
  
This was all Inuyasha's fault.  
  
'How the hell can he be holding my hands when I was holding the box?' Then he spotted the box was on the ground. 'This guy's smooth,' Inuyasha thought, almost respectively. It only hardened his resolve. 'Hojo isn't really that stupid, just as stubborn as hell and brain dead! There's no way I'm going to let a guy like this get near Kagome!' Inuyasha slipped his hand out of Hojo's and shook a finger at him. "Just a minute right there, Hojo! I'm not in pain! And how dare you take my hands in such a manner! It's not like I'm your girlfriend or someone that you can just hold whenever you want! Good day, Hojo!"  
  
In one mighty sweep, she stomped from Hojo and looped her arm with that of his old body's, pulling it towards the well house as if he had all his demonic strength back.  
  
Kagome smacked Inuyasha. Accidentally of course. Swirling about, Kagome waved a dismissive hand feeling a droplet of sweat collect at her temple. "Ignore her please! She is still ill with fever! Well, we're off to the doctor's office now! Feel well! I'm sure when she feels better she'll see the error in her ways! Bye!" Kagome called over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "I don't go around embarrassing you." Kagome hissed swerving him around towards the well, from the backside of the shrine.  
  
Safely out of earshot from Hojo, he still glared at the human boy's direction anyway. "I did not embarrass you! If anything, Hojo was the one doing all the embarrassing! Was that guy dropped on his head as a baby or something? And you actually like that creep?" he demanded.  
  
"He's sweet!" Kagome protested and shoved Inuyasha into the shrine. "Jeez! Some of us like the caring type!" Kagome shot back at him, backing him up to the well. "You know. I'm going to tell e-v-e-r-y o-n-e you had a thing for Hojo." Kagome called before she pushed him into the well without warning and then looked down as the blue light consumed him. "Feh. Suites you." Kagome sighed. Poor Hojo. She really felt bad for him.  
  
"I do not have a thing for Hojo!" He immediately retorted as he landed in the well. When she landed next to him, he repeated it, less angry this time. Inuyasha sulked, which actually looked a lot less childish in a female body. Sulking was just one of the things girls inherently did better than males. "He just. there's something creepy about him, okay?!"  
  
Kagome shoved her face in Inuyasha's. "Are you homophobic?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her a moment, half wondering what she was talking about while the other half wondered what she would do if he grabbed her and kissed her. "There's something not right about a man who gets shot down by a girl, even a pretty one, all the time and yet he still chases her! I mean, obsess much? Shit, maybe he was dropped on his head twice as a little kid. Hey! Are you trying to say that I'm not caring? Remind me not to save your ass next time you're in trouble!"  
  
"Fine!" Kagome shouted at him. "Remind me not to tell you when I sense a Shikon Shard next time!" Kagome retaliated.  
  
'Ack!' He shook his finger at her, but could come up with nothing. He was tempted to storm away, but they were in a well! Inuyasha stared at her a second, his anger slowly slipping away. It wasn't Kagome he was mad at, it was Hojo for being so damned nice to her. And what had he been thinking earlier? His girl? Since when was Kagome his girl? "Why does he bring you stuff?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Because he cares and while I am here and not at home, Grandpa tells everyone I'm sick." Kagome said then muttered under her breath, "With invented diseases..." Shaking her head, white hair flying about. Kagome decided to return the favor Inuyasha bestows upon her often enough and wrapped her arm around her own waist and leapt out of the well, pulling him with her. Landing outside, Kagome stepped back. "He brings me stuff to make me feel better. I guess."  
  
"But you're not really sick," he pointed out. "Doesn't it make you feel bad to be accepting something that you don't really. I was going to say deserve. Doesn't it make you feel bad to accept something when you're lying to him?" He pressed the clawed hand of his demon body against his side to keep her from removing the hand.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand and then up at Inuyasha. A giant big question mark popping up over her head. "Well, um, yeah." Kagome confessed lowering her eyes. "Sometimes. But he means well, and not to accept would hurt his feelings." Kagome explained shifting her feet and gaze. "I told him not to, but he says he wants to." Kagome said, her thick black brows knotting together. She really missed her old eyebrows.  
  
He seemed to register something that he hadn't before. She had been telling the truth. She liked Hojo because he brought her stuff. He let go of the hand and smiled sweetly. "You go on ahead to village. I have something to do, and then I'll catch up with you at Kaede's."  
  
Kagome arched her brow at him and scratched the nape of her head. "Um, Inuyasha I really rather not split up... Now that you are in my body and all." Kagome explained.  
  
Sulking for a second, he shrugged, and started off in the opposite direction. "Fine. But it'll ruin the surprise."  
  
Kagome's puppy ears perked up and shot forward. Her nose twitching. "Waaaait! Surprise???" Kagome called after him and ran to his side quickly. "What surprise?" Kagome asked, her amber eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"Well, if I tell you it won't be a surprise, baka!" He rolled his eyes, and felt his cheeks grow warm. 'I just thought that since Hojo can bring you gifts, maybe I can too. But no, you don't want to let me out of your sight, so you decide to follow me. Feh! Whatever!' 


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: So PoF's is on vacation and tis my turn to write the AN. Thank you SO much for your wonderful and enthusiastic reviews, even the insane ones ^_~!!! We're delighted you like our story!! We hope you like a certain someone we brought in here. Just to spice things up. * wink * Hope you enjoy Chapter Twelve! Sowwie for such a short AN, hopefully the chapter makes up for it .. And remember. Before switching bodies you must have a clean pair of underwear on. Otherwise things can go terribly wrong.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha walked until he hit the clearing full of wild flowers. Even out of his demon form, he had to admit that the white flowers smelled nice, and they looked really pretty in the sun light and the blue sky behind them. "Don't guys usually give girls flowers in your time?"  
  
Kagome blinked and stared at him dumbly. "Are you planning on giving me flowers??" Kagome asked, alarmed to feel her heart slam against her chest in a quickened pace. Maybe female hormones were good for Inuyasha after all... He was so... Kagome raised her brows up into the bangs of her hair, until they were lost there. "Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, about to go on, if it wasn't for a sudden tornado that swooped up, knocked her aside, vanished to reveal Kouga with a tight hold on Kagome's body's hands. "Yo."  
  
Inuyasha stared up at Kouga with Kagome's eyes and face, minus the rather horror stricken look that he had on his face. He felt him squeeze her tighter, and his chest began to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Kouga!" He managed to laugh as he tried to take the wolf demon's hand off of his waist. "Imagine meeting you here!"  
  
"Uh, Kouga..." Kagome began softly, poking the wolf demon in the shoulder.  
  
"What smelly dog?! Can't you see I'm busy with Kagome?!" Kouga declared, loudly and turned back his smitten eyes to her, his whole being focused solely on Kagome before him, who was looking up at him with such beautiful brown eyes. "How are you?" He asked in sweet earnest.  
  
Actually managing a realistic laugh, he replied, "I'm really not feeling like myself, wolf spit." Inuyasha, recovering from his initial shock, glared at Kouga, but the opportunity presented here was too good to pass up. He wanted to try and make Kagome as jealous as he had felt when he saw how Hojo treated her, but he'd been trying to do that since they had switched bodies. Therefore his glare really wasn't so much a glare as it was a direct gaze. "You might say I feel like a bitch today."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha then looked sorrowfully at Kouga's shocked expression. "Kouga-kun!" Kagome began right before she was about to launch into a full explanation. How cruel of Inuyasha... "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Shut up dog piss!" Kouga shouted and grabbed Kagome's body close to his. "Kagome. It's alright. You can be yourself with me. You'll always be my bitch." He promised and to spite the annoying dog demon standing behind them, swept her into a kiss. "What is wrong, Kagome? Has dog dung done something? Come with me!" Kouga said in a rush, as always enjoying the way Kagome felt in his arms.  
  
Kagome for her own half, stood behind them with her jaw slacking down to the ground, staring stupidly and wide eyed at the scene. "I.. In...K...Ko... I..." Kagome thought process paralyzed. 'My second kiss and I didn't even feel it! Does it count as my second kiss then?' Kagome wondered still staring, her mouth probably beginning to draw flies.  
  
Inuyasha went lax in Kouga arms. It seemed that Kouga wasn't just talented with his mouth! His knees went weak, and Inuyasha actually had to lean against Kouga to support himself. Bloody weak female bodies! "Um.." Inuyasha looked up at Kouga, trying to concentrate. "Could you repeat the question?" he asked, trying to find strength in at least one arm, to either smack Kouga or himself.  
  
Kouga encouraged by Kagome body weight against his. Unwrapped his hands from hers and lowered them to her waist. Had she finally decided to join him? To become his mate? To lead his wolf pack beside him? "Kagome..." He whispered huskily, his gorgeous blue eyes seeking her brown ones. He didn't know what happened between her and the smelly dog, but she had finally come to her senses. He knew it. "I'll protect you and care for you much better then the dumb dog, come with me. My pack will care for you until I bring you Naraku's head and then we can be together. You can be the mother of my pups."  
  
'The mother of his pups?' Okay. This was maybe going a little bit too far. He managed to get some sense back into his body and managed to push himself an inch or two away from Kouga's body. Damn he was strong! And his legs weren't just the only things that were muscular, as Inuyasha could now vouch. "Yeah, sure, wolf piss. But you're gonna have to call my Inuyasha, and you get to be the mom."  
  
Kouga faltered. "Huh?" Kouga asked, looking dumbstruck before scrunching his brows together. Was Kagome sick? What did Dog piss let happen to her?!?  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga rushed to her, his hand feeling her forehead. "Are you well? Why do you mention dog crap now?"  
  
"I'm fine you stupid wolf!" he snarled, slapping the hand away. "I just told you: I'm not feeling like myself. And you can call me Inuyasha. I-NU- YA-SHA." Did he have to spell it out for Kouga or something? Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, staring up at the wolf demon to see if he got the hint, while he wiped his lips with the sleeve of Kagome's school uniform, trying to make the feel of Kouga's lips go away.  
  
Kouga snarled but calmed himself. Something was wrong with Kagome! He had to find some help for his beloved... "Kagome... What happened? What's wrong??" Kouga demanded then reared about, his tail swishing and his mini skirt stretching as he stood with his legs parted in a fighting position to face Inuyasha. "What did you do to her you sniveling dog?!?"  
  
Kagome blinked and toyed with the strap of her yellow backpack, fingering Inuyasha's sword at her side. "Uh, Kouga? It's not like that. See, Inuyasha and I switched bodies." Kagome explained softly, this had to be handled carefully... For Kouga's sake.  
  
Kouga's face paled and he stared dumbly. "Huh?" He asked after a moment, wondering what rock dog fart fell off and dragged his poor mate with him, probably hurting her head at the same time.  
  
"I'm goddamn Inuyasha, you stupid pile of shit!" Inuyasha yelled, slapping Kouga across the back of his head. "Feh. You wanna fight? Fine! I'll beat you even in Kagome's body! And make you regret that you ever kissed me, even though you were trying to take advantage of my Kagome!"  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Inuyasha's forehead. Did he actually just say 'my Kagome'? Oh well!  
  
Kagome and Kouga faltered.  
  
'My Kagome'?  
  
Wow. Female hormones not only made him touchy, hearty and somewhat sweet... But possessive too. Kagome thought while still trying to processes through this situation.  
  
Eh...? "Wait!" Kouga shouted trying to make sense of this and looking Kagome over, it was Inuyasha alright. Only Inuyasha's words could annoy him that much, and Kagome was above a stupid prank to lie about switching bodies. Looking at Inuyasha and seeing the sheepish smile... "How the hell did this happen?!?!"  
  
"We both got into a spring at the same time," he replied. Then he realized how that sounded and shook his hands, trying to wave away the thought and protect himself before Kouga could decide to tackle him. "I mean, it's not like that at all! Kagome was already in the hot spring, and then I.." He really didn't want to have to admit this, but it looked like it would have to, if he didn't want Kouga to think of what he and Kagome might have been doing together in a hot spring at the same time. Inuyasha had no problem letting Kouga think that he and Kagome were in a passionate, physical relationship, he was worried about Kagome beating him to a bloody pulp. "I fell in."  
  
Kouga stared. "You stupid clumsy worthless hied of a dog!" Kouga shouted then paused for a moment. "Wait," He turned to look at Inuyasha and searched for something about the stupid dogs face, that he could latch on to in search of his Kagome... But... He only smelt dog crap. "Kagome, is your virtue safe?" He asked taking a hold of her hands, but avoiding her yellow eyes.  
  
Looking over at Kagome's body though, was a whole other matter. "How does your lecherous act against my betrothed have anything to do with this predicament?!?"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat for the first time. "It was an enchanted spring." Kagome chirped in, then eased Kouga's temper. "Now stop calling Inuyasha names. It wasn't like he MEANT to fall in."  
  
He smiled at her gratefully. That was Kagome alright, standing up for him even though she'd yelled at him plenty of times for falling into the hot springs. "I didn't lay a hand on her, slut puppy! You're the one who kissed her body! It wasn't a lecherous act, and it was an enchanted spring!" He replied, in order, ticking things off on his fingers. "Get it, Kouga?"  
  
Kouga got it alright and then started cursing so loud, and so vehemently he could've made his wolves blush. "I kissed a god damn dog-crap-demon!!!" Kouga yelled and began spitting, wanting to wash his mouth out with acid.  
  
Kagome looked at him sympathetically. "Well." Kagome said staring at Inuyasha. "For good measure he kissed you back." It was only a moment later when Kouga fell to his knees and started rubbing grass against his tongue and promising his revenge once Inuyasha was in his own body and the trashing he would get wouldn't hurt Kagome's body, that Kagome realized that was not the thing to say.  
  
"Well, at least we ruled out you being homophobic..." Kagome commented to Inuyasha while scratching the back of her puppy ears. Ooooo... That felt soooooo gooood.... Why did Inuyasha complain when she touched them!?  
  
Inuyasha came to stand beside her. "Didn't we rule that out before? And I didn't kiss him back." He sighed, watching Kouga lick the grass. "If you eat it enough of it, you'll throw up," he advised helpfully. He sighed, staring at Kagome. Being in her body was really quite an eye opener. In the space of an hour he had been hit on by both Hojo and Kouga. They probably saw the same thing in Kagome that he did, but what would Kagome ever see in him?  
  
Then he remembered what he had come here for in the first place. He scooped up a handful of the white flowers, checked them over once, and handed them to Kagome with a blushing face. "Here, K.. Kagome."  
  
Kagome dropped her hand away from her now twitching ear and stared at them, before looking up at Inuyasha, her eyes wide and bright. "Inuyasha..." She said softly, looking down at the flowers again and taking them from him, she hugged them to herself. "Thank you." She said feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. For now glad she wasn't in her body, but still, it didn't stop the soft smile from creasing his lips.  
  
Kouga got up and spat. Again. "Don't try stealing my woman dog f-... Wait, your in Kagome's beautiful body, I can't say face. Well, dog shit! She's mine! Get it! You are only protecting her till I bring her Naraku's neck as a wedding gift! Now, how do we switch you back?! I don't want my intended's body soiled by your presence! How could you let this happen? If it's not putting her in life threatening danger, you're just hurting her! She should be with me if you can't handle her!"  
  
He glared at Kouga, and seeing as how he hadn't just been kissed, it actually worked. Minus the cute blush that wouldn't leave his cheeks. "Well, wolf dung, seeing as how you're the one currently spitting and eating grass, I'd really leave it up to Kagome to decide. I think you got your order mixed up, Kouga: you're supposed to ask for her hand in marriage first, and then you're supposed to go and make preparations for what to get her as a gift. And, by the way, she's the one who handles me, remember?" He gestured to the necklace.  
  
Kagome stood back and shook her hands at both of them. "Not this again! I told you already-!"  
  
"It's alright, Kagome." Kouga reassured, appearing by her side instantly, her hands clasped in his. "I will find the cure for this, and give your body back to you." Kouga promised, still trying to get over the shock of his beloved in. A damn dog demon body. Damn.  
  
"Oi! Flea bag! She is mine! I announced her as mine! My clan knows her to be my mate! You are the only one who doesn't seem to get it and rightfully she should control you!" Kouga then turned back to Kagome, his bedroom voice back. "If you need me, call. I will come to you. I will go find out what I can for your. Situation. Then, once you are cured I will take you to my clan dwelling. After I beat Naraku, we shall be reunited. I swear it! See you soon, Kagome!" Kouga called to her stepping back and disappearing in a whirlwind off to find the cure.  
  
Kagome stood there rather breathless and flustered as she stared after him. "I really wanted to get a word in edgewise." Kagome said softly, accidentally cutting her lip again with Inuyasha's fangs. "Hm." Kagome sounded dreamily, before shaking her head and looking over at Inuyasha again, trying to hide her expression. "He. Doesn't smell as bad as you keep saying." Kagome tried to reason.  
  
"You obviously didn't get a whiff of his personality," he snarled, staring in the direction Kouga had disappeared into. He glanced up at her and saw she was bleeding. After a brief poke into the yellow knapsack, he withdrew a hanker chief and gently patted her bottom lip dry. Then he arched an eyebrow. "So what was this word you wanted to get in edgewise?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked her thought still lingering over the feeling of concern Inuyasha showed her. She liked him like this, very much in fact. But she missed his other self. They had to fix their situation, and fast. Before they got into more trouble then Kouga just kissing Inuyasha, though to Kagome's curious side, it was found odd how easily Inuyasha was taking that. "Well, that I'm not his wife."  
  
He nodded. "We're both fully aware of that, Kagome," he said with a tiny smile, starting to walk back to the village, praying Kaede had found a way to fix their bodies, so that he could get his back and then go and beat Kouga until the wolf would learn never to go and kiss Kagome again. He had thought about doing it in Kagome's body, but didn't want to break a nail.  
  
That damn sweat drop reappeared. "Pick up your feet, Kagome! Don't stand there all day smelling the flowers! That's part of the reason why I gave them to you!" He rolled his eyes. 'That and because you wanted to, you sentimental fool..'  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaede shook her head slowly as she waxed the string of her bow. "No. I tried my best, Kagome, but I could find no cure for your ailment. If you did not find one in your world, then at least we can be thankful that no harm came to you two during the time when Inuyasha is human. I can continue looking for a spell, but you two cannot give up looking for the Shikon jewel shards. You must continue on your journey, regardless of your predicament."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the old priestess a moment, before he blinked his wide brown eyes and felt his bottom lip start to tremble. "I'm not getting my old body back?" Tears began to run down his cheeks, and he looked like Shippo did when he was told he wasn't getting any candy. "I'm not going to be a demon again?"  
  
Kagome turned startled to Inuyasha. "Hey... Inuyasha... Don't cry... I mean..." Kagome was speechless. 'Female hormones and mood swings, it takes more then a couple of days to get use to them.' Kagome thought with blunt maleness. Wrapping an arm around Inuyasha, Kagome steeled her will. She couldn't stand seeing her demon crying! "We'll find the drunken Pig!"  
  
His sadness was washed away as he thought of Ryoga. Stupid drunken pig! He dried his cheeks slowly, sniffling. "So much for his riddle. I mean, I was honest and everything, but did we change back or anything? NO!" He snuggled up under the fire rat robed arm for a moment, thinking of Kagome's life. Kaede quietly slipped out, giving them some privacy so they could talk about what they were going to do to get over this.  
  
"How can you put up with all those guys chasing you?" he asked gently. "They wear me out. Hojo's persistent as hell, and Kouga, well, I had a low opinion of him from the beginning."  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders back simply, watching him warmly. "They are friends." Kagome explained, "I guess you just learn to deal with it. Like you learned to use the sword." Kagome said looking down at the sword by her side. "I'm still lost about swinging it. Not to mention Kaza no Kizu." Kagome said then arched her brow at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, that is very impolite, stop touching and don't touch there at all!" Kagome chided, smacking his hand away from her chest. What was he trying to do?! Readjust it!?  
  
"Sorry," he demurred. Inuyasha slipped out from under her arm. "Listen, Kagome, I. if you want to come back early one time so that you can go out with that Hojo guy, I guess I wouldn't mind. He's a better guy than Kouga at least, even if I do still say he's a stalker. What I'm trying to say is.." He stopped again. How could he tell Kagome that he understood her so much better now? His frown grew slightly, and he looked away. "I trust your judgment, and whatever you decide to do after this is all over, whoever you decide to chose, I'll still be here for you. I'll still be your friend."  
  
Kagome felt all warm inside. Feeling a blush touch her cheeks, Kagome averted her yellow eyes. Snuggling close to him, Kagome smiled, contented and happy. "I'm glad to know that, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, but then felt a slight pang. Was that all they were? 'Just' friends? Sighing, Kagome lay her head on his shoulder and looked into Kaede's cooking fire. "It's alright though. I am not interested in Hojo." Kagome soothed him. "But I don't want you to fight me so hard when I have to go home early for a test!" Kagome chided.  
  
"Really?" he asked eagerly, his eyes filling with hope. She was eager to point out that Kouga was not her mate, and now she said she had no interest in Hojo. Maybe Inuyasha really did have a chance! He coughed loudly, trying to steady his voice from the high squeal it had been in his moment of delight. "I mean. ah. really?" There. Now he sounded more casual, even though nothing could wipe the hopeful smile off his face.  
  
Thinking back to the book he had glanced at, he rolled his eyes. "If I had to learn stuff like that, I think I'd prefer missing the test. Then again.." He leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut, still held closely in the arms of his old body, which Kagome now sported. "What's it like, learning all the neat stuff?" he slowly asked, wanting to hear her opinion, because he had grown to value it.  
  
"Ugh.... Horrible." Kagome muttered burying her face into his shoulder and squeezing her eyes. How was she going to go to tests now without her body!? This was... Probably worse then that time when the three monkey god's chased them. She could get away from them then, but now she was trapped in a body not her own. That itched in all kinds of weird places she wasn't allowed, and didn't want to scratch. It was funny walking and her senses were waaaaaay too hyper. "Inuyasha? I like your body and all. But I want my old one back." Kagome confessed.  
  
"I don't know, I could get used to this body," he teased. "It's all squishy and stuff."  
  
Then she glared at him and he smiled back in response. "I'm joking! I'm joking! I want my old body back to too." He rolled his eyes and pursed his full lips. But her body was really squishy, in a good way. Inuyasha was starting to think that she was made of clouds, while he was filled with rocks. They even moved differently. "I want my brain back too. Yours is too poetic. If I have to keep on dealing with your body, I think I'm going to go nuts. It's going to start turning me into a woman. I'll be a straight man in the body of a female." Then he looked at his own body and thought of the prolonged uses of her mind in his body. Specifically with Kouga.. Inuyasha shuddered. "I'm not giving up yet. There's got to be a way out of this body.."  
  
Shippo, having just learned that Inuyasha and Kagome had returned home, bounded inside and immediately latched unto Kagome's body. "Kagome! I missed you! Did you bring me something to eat?" His tail swished back and forth as he stared up at her with the begging green eyes of a kid who wanted food.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the fox demon that had just grabbed his neck and was now practically building a next on his breasts. Well, they were.. He cut off that thought before it resulted in a nose bleed and pointed at his old body. "I don't know. Ask her."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked over at Inuyasha. 'He doesn't know...' Kagome mouthed to him, throwing him a menacing look. It was his fault, Shippo didn't know in the first place. Playing it all suave, if Kagome didn't know any better, she'd figure Inuyasha has a thing for playing the drag queen and imitating her. However, Shippo was on the mark as usual, pulling out of the side corner of the backpack a red lollipop Kagome handed it to him with a big toothy smile. "Here." Kagome said her eyes closed, thus missing the pale, stunned look Shippo bestowed upon her.  
  
Thinking that since they had found no way to change them back, and the charade was going to continue, Inuyasha found no joy in teasing Shippo. Instead, he glared at the small demon with a look bordering on bored. "How come his body can handle all this sugar you give him, but mine can't even handle ice cream and pop?" he demanded, bitterly. Now that Kagome knew how his body reacted to sugar, she was never going to ask him to her world for ice cream again. "It just isn't fair.."  
  
"What's ice cream? What's pop?" He pouted up at Kagome's body, his tail flopping back and forth. "Did you bring any for me?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha like a scolding parent. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Kagome demanded, then caught the death glare Shippo was sending in her direction. "Shippo! I'm Kagome! Not Inuyasha!"  
  
"I didn't do anything on purpose!" Inuyasha protested, groaning in his head. He'd been able to side step Kouga and Hojo, but it was Shippo that was screwing up everything again. "I'm Inuyasha!" he said.  
  
Shippo glanced at them both a moment, before giggling. "Oh. I get it. You two switched bodies!" He bounded into Kagome's lap, clinging to the red haori and speaking around the lollipop. "What's it like being Inuyasha, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled down at Shippo and ruffled his hair. "Fun. And itchy." Kagome said then yelped, leaping up and jumping around. "OUCH! Watch where you step!!!" Kagome muttered fanning her lap. Poor Inuyasha, if Shippo was always that careless, she could understand the beating... And why the gym teacher from third grade told them to kick the boys "where it hurts".  
  
Inuyasha hid a giggle behind his hand before bonking Shippo on the head. "Hey! It's still my body, so be careful!" He looked up at Kagome, his voice softer again. "You think it's fun in my body? Why would it be fun?"  
  
"Maybe it's because she.."  
  
"Finish that thought, Shippo, and I'm going to shave your tail."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side and stared dumbly at Shippo. "Maybe it's because I'm what?" Kagome asked, her curiosity rising.  
  
Shippo poked his fore fingers together nervously, his cheeks burning. "Well, because she's stronger now, she hurts you more when she smacks you around. And because I mean. she can see. stuff. And she can. um. touch stuff. And she can do everything she talks about doing to you in her sleep without having to worry about you saying no, or yelling at her, or swiping at her hands."  
  
Kagome all of the sudden understood why Inuyasha reached out so many times to ring the little demon's neck. "Shippo." Kagome gritted out then lunged at him. Missing as he skipped up in the air, and actually used her head as a stepping stool to run over to Inuyasha before letting out an 'eek' sound.  
  
"I forgot YOU'RE Inuyasha!!" Shippo yelped shrilly.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome yelled, fisting her hands at her sides and then cracked her knuckles menacingly at him. She and Inuyasha really had to trade bodies soon. Otherwise. Kagome shook that thought away. "Inuyasha will do no touching!!" Kagome yelled and pinned Inuyasha with a look. "No. Touching." Kagome warned then waved her hand dismissivly, "Don't bother me about looking. Nothing that impressive to look at anyway!" Kagome waved indifferently, then narrowed her eyes at Shippo once again, not realizing how menacing her yellow eyes looked. "Shut up about my sleep talking." She said guiltily. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: Of Memories Past: Well, Shippo won't be able to complain about no stories to tell his grandchildren, now will he? He will have stories galore thanks to those two!  
  
Lei Xang: Like I said. Shippo'll have stories to tell the world.. Besides, what's so bad about a twisted mind? ^_^ I like it personally!  
  
Ghoul King: Oh. My. God. Ghoul King. Left speechless. This. Is a first! Quickly! Someone get a doctor! Are you feeling well? Do you need anything? Are you alright? A glass of water? A kiss from Shippo? Talk dammit! Talk! Live!  
  
dinkydaelf: The only person not to complain about Shippo's emotional scarring! Yay! Isn't he just adorable though?  
  
kris-chan: Just one night? I was laughing for a whole day and a half. hehehe. thinking about. I'm still giggling!  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: ROSIE!! What'd we do without you? Great Good Goodness, hopefully you'll think the same of this chapter!  
  
jschu25: Baaah. I'm still shuddering over the aunt flo thing. See? Kouga and Inuyasha kissing I can handle.. The other. It would be too scarring and tormenting for Inuyasha's fragile psyche. ::thinks about it:: Won't it? Hmm. Oh no. See, now you got my cruel vibe going. Must restrain. Think. Care.About. Inuyasha's mental. Health!  
  
All the rest of you WONDERFUL people! I just got too tired to reply to each one. Gomen. ::lowers eyes in shame:: But we do appreciate and absolutely adore you for your amazing reviews and are deliriously happy that you are enjoying the story so much!!! We are glad it's such a hit and hopefully you'll all enjoy this new chapter! Please read and review.But most of all. Laugh and enjoy!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
He stared between them, feeling confused, and huffed himself. "No! I want to know what the hell you two are talking about!! What do you mean she talks about me in her dreams? And what do you mean there's nothing impressive to look at? I. I can be impressive! And you just said you sometimes found me attractive yesterday!" He felt his face burn red both from the topic and from anger. "You had your hand down my pants!"  
  
There was a tentative silence before Shippo finally explained. He pulled on his own ears. "She talks about these."  
  
"What is it with the ears?" he grumbled, feeling stupid and utterly miffed. He watched them on his own head, and reached out and pulled them. Then he giggled. It was kind of fun..  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Leggo of the ears." Kagome muttered the jumped back and gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Inuyasha, we're starting to fit our bodies..." Kagome whispered and shook her head, as though that could get herself back to herself and be alien with the body. "We've got to switch back before... Ooo... Scratch... Right... There..." Kagome said as his fingers scratched the base of her ears, and suddenly she snapped her yellow eyes to attention, easily making him forget about the whole 'attractive' conversation. "I didn't know you could purr."  
  
"Damn it! How come everybody calls it purring? It's manlier than purring! Besides, I'm a dog demon. It's.. manlier than purring. It's rumbling. Yeah, that'll work." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Or something.' Please, he'd just giggled! He knew full well that he was starting to fit into Kagome's body more than. He got the strangest urge to lean over and kiss Kagome. Well, hell, it wasn't like he hadn't thought of doing that before! He just didn't know anymore of the thought was from his mind or her form. "If you tell anybody that actually like having my ears scratched." he warned. "Then. then." He found himself at a loss for a suitable threat. Instead, he heard himself speak and couldn't control himself.  
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
Shippo glanced between them and felt his face go red. Okay, sure, so it looked like a really good scene from a play, the Princess protecting the Prince for a change, but still.. "Ahh! Inuyasha's trying to seduce Kagome!" He hopped up and shook a finger at Inuyasha. "You're worse than Miroku!"  
  
His own face went red. "How is telling her I want to kiss her worse than suddenly groping her?!" he demanded, neglecting to mention that he hadn't meant to mention his comment.  
  
Kagome felt heat. She felt warm and she realized she wasn't breathing, forcing herself to do so she stared at Inuyasha. "Wh-What do you mean?!" Kagome demanded, still feeling the blood pumping through her. He wanted to kiss her? Really? He actually wanted to kiss her? But what about Kikyo? Did this mean he loved her too? He wanted to kiss her? How long did he want to kill her? Was he just saying this because of his new XX chromosomes?  
  
Shippo stared, he was going redder then red and his shrieking was louder then anything any living creature could produce. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! You are trying to seduce him- err her!!!! After kissing her you'll grope her!!! You're going to break her!!!! MEANIE!!! You still are hooked up with Kikyo and are seducing Kagome!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Shippo started screaming running around the two in feverish circles. "This isn't suitable conversation for such a poor young innocent like myself to hear!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Shippo screamed loud enough to alert the whole village, before leaping into the air and throwing his famous crying mushroom attack at Inuyasha. "YOU'RE TRYING TO CURROPT ME TOO!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand, not noticing as he accidentally mashed the little demon into the breasts of Kagome's body. Inuyasha's face was about as red as Shippo's. The damn brat was going to alert the whole village and then come in here and drag him off and beat him. And since only Kaede knew that they had switched bodies, they would end up dragging away the wrong body and Kagome would be the one feeling all the pain of a stoning, which (let's face it) just plain old wouldn't be good for their relationship. Or lack thereof.  
  
Nodding, he repeated himself, and felt his heart beat quicken. "I want to kiss you, Kagome. I've wanted to. for a while. Remember? I almost kissed you once, but you freaked out and." His face plummeted. "And Shippo's in your breasts, isn't he? That's why you're glaring at me, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. "You're suffocating him in my chest." Kagome said moving forward and grabbing Shippo out of her cleavage, holding him before her protectively. Kagome didn't notice that he just forced the poor, obviously tormented and obviously scarred for the rest of his life demon kid, into the seam of Inuyasha's pants. "You did?" She asked softly, her mouth falling into a small 'o' shape. "Really?" Kagome whispered in awe, which with Inuyasha's vocal cords came out as dumbstruck. Inuyasha just didn't handle 'awe' very well, as it seemed. "Well, I freaked out because... because..." Kagome turned her eyes away. 'I wasn't ready! And... You just told me about Kikyo... and... I didn't realize I love you!' Kagome heart finished the sentence for her, while her mouth felt dry. "What are you glaring at me for?"  
  
"Mmmfffphhh..." Shippo groaned out from behind Kagome's clamped-on-his- mouth-and-nose hand.  
  
Letting go of Shippo, Inuyasha told the kid to run. Shippo did so. Then he turned all his attention back to Kagome, his blush having tied down, but only slightly. "Well? Are you actually going to say something or just stammer?" he demanded, but his voice was weak and his face fell a moment later. "Sorry," he said with his eyes down to the ground. "For snapping. And for suffocating Shippo." He was trying to be nice, recalling that she said she liked him best when he was being nice, but it was just so hard!!  
  
"Shippo deserved to be suffocated." Kagome said, covering her ears from the kids incessant shouts. "You know Kaede, Sango and Miroku are going to be here in three shakes of Kirara's tail, right?" Kagome asked. Regaining some of her composure, Kagome shook her head, fanning silver hair everywhere and stumping her bare foot on the floor. "Say something?! Say what?! Next you're going to tell me to do something and YOU are the boy! You need to do it!"  
  
"Fine then!" he retaliated, as if that was an argument. Grabbing her, he darted forward and pressed his lips against hers, pausing when his brain finally caught up to his body and realized that he was kissing her. Or kissing himself while he was in her body. Sometimes his life was just too weird.  
  
Kagome stared at him, then finally closed her eyes. It was nice... Kissing him.. and... Kagome yelped and jumped back. "I just kissed myself!" She yelled flushed. Cracking one eye open, Kagome hoped to find herself in her own body. Like with all of the good ol' Disney movies, everything is righted by true loves kiss.... And oh, how she did love Inuyasha, and he just proved that he loved her back. But no.  
  
Of course not.  
  
Why should life be so easy?  
  
"I.. Um. Thank you?" Kagome really didn't know what to say. Kiss me again, was too wanton. I liked that, was too silly, she doubted 'ewwwwwwwwww I felt myself kissing' was the right comment. "We. Um. Should. Uh. Try... that... again. Sometime. You know, when.. Uh.. we're ourselves??"  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully. He wiped his mouth, still tasting himself on his lips, which was kind of freaky. But his eyes shone. "You mean it, Kagome?" And then he hugged her, burying his face in his old red jacket. He didn't need to be a demon to hear the approaching footsteps of people as Shippo continued to tell them that Inuyasha was seducing Kagome. Damn it! Why couldn't the kiss have worked? It could have fit Ryoga's damn riddle!  
  
"I'm telling you Sango," Shippo said as he rode on Sango's shoulder. "He was leaning over Kagome and feeling her up and then he said that he wanted to kiss her! He was going to seduce her with me right there in the room with her!"  
  
Sango glanced over to the monk, ignoring the villagers behind them. Oh, she wouldn't kill Inuyasha, maybe just maim him a bit. Her glance turned into a glare. "You and Inuyasha have been spending far too much time together!"  
  
Miroku paled as a sweat drop collected at his temple. "Sango! That is unfair!" Miroku protested, walking indignantly with his staff by his side. 'Inuyasha, after all of your yelling at me for my being a lecherous monk... To seduce a Priestess? Kagome at that!' Miroku couldn't quite hide his satisfied grin, as his hand tightened around his staff. He was going to kick Inu-boy's ass.  
  
Shippo ran beside them, ranting and raving now. "And he's eyes grew HUGE! I mean... ENORMOUS! Drool collected at his mouth! He began running his hands over her possessively! He even tried to seduce MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shippo whined, still trying to get over his disgust and shock. "He shoved me into Kagome's chest! When I fought bravely trying to protect her, he tried to suffocate me in her yabows!" Shippo told them, "And poor Kagome coward in fear! I fought him! I bit him and he fought me, yelling he wanted her and he would seduce her with kisses!"  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango. "Lady, for all I am, you know I am not that awful." He said then turned his questioning look while his hand, unyielding to his wants and attempts of control sneaked out to squeeze one of Lady Sango's perfectly rounded-  
  
SMACK!  
  
Miroku walked on proudly, the red hand mark on his cheek burning.  
  
'Is it sad that I think he likes that?' Sango asked herself, feeling the sweat drop sense the perfect opportunity to land on her own head. She didn't even bother to swat it away, just to collapse under its weight. When Shippo still continued, Sango looked down at him. "That's all right, Shippo," she said understandingly. "I think we get the picture now."  
  
But what a picture it was! When they opened the door to Kaede's hut, they expected to find (in Sango's worst versions) clothes strewn about the room belonging to both sexes, moans filling the air, and enough nudity to make Miroku start to call her perverted. Meaning, of course, that Inuyasha was wearing swimming trunks brought from Kagome's time and Kagome was in her bra and panties. Incidentally, in the better versions. actually, there were no better versions.  
  
Instead, she found Inuyasha and Kagome sitting feet apart, both of them looking disgusted and embarrassed all at the same time. She glared at Shippo, who now meekly bore the floating drop of sweat. "This is the man who was already starting to 'make babies', as you put it, when you left the room?"  
  
Shippo scratched his head nervously. "I may have gotten a little carried away.."  
  
Kagome looked up at them. Feeling even more embarrassed, Kagome steeled herself. What did she have to feel embarrassed for? Nothing! They didn't walk... in... on anything.  
  
Instead, Kagome smiled brightly. "Hi!" She said a little too brightly to fit into Inuyasha's body and still seem sane. Kagome then pinned Shippo with her yellow eyes. "Shippo? Babies?" Kagome inquired, she couldn't look at Inuyasha, she knew that she was on the verge of a full tomato imitation again.  
  
"What he been telling you?" She demanded instead, noticing a red mark on Miroku's cheek and sighing. All men were perverts, she thought then snapped to attention. Being in a male body... did that turn her into one too?? Noooooooooo!!!!!  
  
"He said that you were trying to seduce Kagome," Sango answered, glaring at Inuyasha's body, unaware of the predicament.  
  
The real Inuyasha, however, immediately jumped to his defense. "I didn't try and seduce Kagome!" he protested, stomping his foot like a little child. Then he realized that he had done that and the sweat drop attacked its newest victim. Inuyasha swatted it away and it promptly died, having met with the most unlikely person in the series to ever sweat drop. "I mean. I need out!"  
  
The monk and the demon exterminator were going to make a comment about this odd behavior when the not-so unthinkable happened. A villager came running up, and told them that a demon was attacking the village. Sango looked bored, and wished she could crawl back into bed. "That's what? The fourth demon this morning alone?"  
  
Kagome leapt up. "What's a demon doing attacking here?" She asked worriedly, unaware that they were expecting her to wield Inuyasha's sword. "Eh? What? What are you looking like that at me for?" Kagome demanded backing up slowly.  
  
Running to Kagome, Shippo climbed over the red robes and hung on her sleeve. "Hey, Kagome," He whispered, eyes narrowed. "Did Inuyasha manage to seduce you?" He asked but at the sound of a demon attacking, he froze, unclenched his hands, and fell to the ground. With a thump. Flat on his back, hands and feet springing straight up from his body, his eyes huge and unblinking, while his teeth were chattering like mad.  
  
"You do the play dead thing really well, Shippo," Inuyasha grumbled as he took the sword, drawing it from its scabbard, that still hung off his belt, from his old body. He smiled when it transformed. "I don't know what it's doing here but it's got a date to meet it's maker!"  
  
And then he fell over from the weight of the sword. Inuyasha cursed wildly and tried to pick it up, to no avail. "Great! I can't wield my own sword and Kagome can't make it transform! This is just f." And the second string of expletives rolled out of his mouth.  
  
Sango stared at them. Then she looked over at Miroku, and saw that he wasn't even watching what was going on his eyes were focused down and behind her. She groaned, giving him a light slap on his already stinging cheek. "Great. I'm the only sane one here."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No! I'm also sane! I can help too! I just need a bow and arrows." Kagome said having faith, that since she still possessed her Priestess soul, she could still shoot energy arrows. A villager still not quite clear on what was going on, but knowing Inuyasha asked for a bow and arrows handed it to him. "Is the Priestess well?" He asked at last, looking over at the temper tantrum Kagome's figure was fighting with the heavy sword.  
  
"Eh..." Kagome began then shook her head. Why start telling him the whole story now? "She's not quite herself." She answered instead and ran past him to Sango. "Ready, Sango-chan?" She asked sweetly, though she did glance at Miroku through the side of her eye. "How many slaps would it be today?"  
  
Shippo, lay on the ground. He's eyes still swirling. "D-don't worry... K- Kagome... I'll protect you from the d-d-demon..."  
  
Gripping her boomerang, Sango nodded. Inuyasha still labored to lift the sword, swearing at it like a sailor. When he realized that swearing wouldn't work, he tried to coax it out, pleading to it, and then he went back to struggling. "Damn you, move!!"  
  
Staring at her, or at least Kagome's body, Miroku felt his nose start to itch, and then he realized that the warm feeling on his upper lip was from blood. Well. Kagome was giving him a really good view of her panties when she bent over to lift that sword, after all...  
  
Kagome noticed Miroku's odd look and followed his gaze. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome roared, right before she smacked Miroku. "Stop looking!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"That one would be number fifteen," Sango dryly remarked, already walking away to fight the boar demon headed their way.  
  
Inuyasha merely looked at Kagome. "What?" He felt his face scrunch up from frustration. "I want my sword back!" he complained. And then he realized that he didn't even know how to swing a sword. Which was crazy! Inuyasha knew perfectly well how to use a weapon! Suddenly, he felt very, very defenseless.  
  
And Miroku knew just what to do in said situation.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "Leave the sword! Find something else or go stay safe!" Kagome shouted at him, before blinking and wondering when she got so gutsy and brave. Sure, they were always protective of Inuyasha when he was in his human state that one time a month, but right now, she found herself damn near growling.  
  
'Oh shit. A male's protective instinct. And there I thought it was all just a saying!' Kagome thought and then shuddered doing an odd little disgusted dance. "I want my old body back!" She hissed at last and turned a glare at Shippo. "Get Inuyasha away! Shippo! You are now in charge of Inuyasha's safety!" Kagome ordered but pounced, literally, over to Inuyasha, lifting the sword with ease before it transformed to a plain old Katana. "Here." She said then looked sheepish, as she urgently rubbed her toes through the grass. "Wanna show me the claw trick again? You know, in case, I, uh, run out of arrows."  
  
He spread his old fingers wide. "Like this, and swing. You really can't screw it up, as long as you aim." Shippo climbed on his shoulder, and he huffed. He didn't need protection. Still.. He handed her the sheath. "Take this. It. eek!"  
  
Swatting away Miroku's hand, he glared at the monk, who was whistling innocently. Being a female was annoying!!! He looked at Sango's retreating figure. No wonder she slapped him so much! Shippo tugged at his shirt. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."  
  
Sango muttered to herself, drawing her boomerang. "No, please, everybody send Sango out to deal with the demon. I mean, I'm a demon exterminator and all, so what should I care if all of you sit around talking and groping each other, as long as the demon dies? Right?"  
  
She faced the demon. It was large. Damn large demons. "And why should I care as long as I kill something?" she demanded, even though the demon wouldn't answer.  
  
Kagome's ears twitched and she turned to look towards Sango.  
  
Hearing the slap, Kagome whirled around and slapped Miroku for good measure. "That's MY ass you're touching!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's deep voice, looking somewhat territorial. Shuddering at the thought, Kagome grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him. "Come on and help before Sango gets-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence, her jaw dropping to the floor.  
  
"Oh. Wow. She's angry with you." Kagome commented watching Sango beat the crap out of the demon. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome turned a suspicious look at Miroku. "Say, Miroku... I know what happened in my world since last night... What happened here?" She asked, perhaps sounding a little too much like Shippo. But well, Shippo did hang around her a lot and slept in her sleeping bag with her. It was just an amount of time before she became as gossipy as he could.  
  
Noticing Miroku wasn't replying right away, her curiosity perked and she focused even more of her attention on Miroku. Her golden eyes narrowing, as her voice dropped to be coaxing and sweet. "Miroku..? What happened here.?" She asked then jotted back. "Miroku. What did you do.?" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

AN: Storymind: Well I'm glad the last chappie helped! Hope this one does the same! ]  
  
Fireash: All shall be revealed. As for Miroku's age. I dunno. Old enough to be lecherous and legal about it. How's that for an answer?  
  
insomni-maniac: hehehe glad you enjoyed! Yes! Yabows is today's magic key word! Just. Remember to breath after saying it.  
  
Ghoul King: Yeah. You know, he is starting to worry me. Maybe he should switch bodies sometime soon? I think that would help his mental breakdown out. You know, give him a real sense of self. Something, I think he truly needs.  
  
dinkydaelf: Ooooo I hope you get those!! I know I did! Hehehe. Inuyasha manga!!! As for Shippo's emotional scarring, I never said WHO Shippo was scaring. Plus, you aren't a cat so the saying doesn't effect you. Does it?  
  
Lei Xang: Yes. We are always this crazy and you know you love it.  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: We managed to confused you!!! Woohooo!!!!!  
  
SilentChaos89: Glad you like and here's another update! Just. Careful with that 'sit' command, k? I mean, poor Inuyasha. Kagome does enough of that to him as is! Why add on to Inu-boy's poor suffering?  
  
ME: First, we hope you changed your pants. And second, we are glad it made you laugh for so long! We know it did us! Then again, by the end of that chappie we were laughing at practically anything. Maybe we should get seat guards, for when we fall off of them.  
  
Milady Goddess: We did! Here it is!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: Read and find out! The tar and feathers are over there on the side if you need them.  
  
Crazymangagirl: We noticed and we love you too!  
  
Orion Kohaishu: Ah yes. The self inflicted kiss. That was funny, as well as disturbing. It's even worse then imagining Inuyasha kissing himself in the mirror!  
  
Kris-chan: We are glad you enjoyed! And yes, poor Inuyasha being sexually harassed that way. I tell you, walk a day in Kagome's shoes. Poor girl. Well, at least they didn't meet a pack of bandits yet! Hey. That could be an idea. j/k! Shippo's emotional scarring is unique. True enough. And some of the sentences are meant to be confusing, seeing as this is a confusing situation they are in. Though we will do our best to try and clarify them out a bit. Thanks for the advice!  
  
Ryguy5387: Just think how the world would look if we all had an imagination like Shippo's!  
  
Silver Goddess1 & AssassinReiX: Muahahaha! Done!  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Or just plain read our story and enjoyed! We really appreciate this feedback and are simply overjoyed knowing that you are enjoying the story so much! Please keep on enjoying our story (as well as reviewing) we love you tons and wish you all a happy holiday season!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Fourteen!  
  
Shippo, at that same moment, was explaining the same thing to Inuyasha as they walked towards the shrine. "See, it started off with sake. Lots of it! Sango got really depressed, but I don't know why. And then Miroku joined in drinking with her. Before you could pray that nothing bad would happen, their faces were red, and they were up and dancing about the cabin they were in. And while the danced, he kind of grabbed her ass. Do you know what happened then, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can't possibly guess," he said dryly, turning on the steps to see if he could see the shrine.  
  
"She didn't hit him."  
  
Shippo fell off his shoulder when he suddenly jumped. "You're shitting me! She didn't slap him?" Inuyasha giggled loudly. "I knew something was up with those two! He's leaking his perversion into her, and she likes it! She actually likes it!" Then he realized what he was saying, and acting. "Ack! I'm starting to act like Kagome's gossipy friends! What happened next?"  
  
"Well, then they kind of kicked me out," the young demon admitted. "But I could still hear everything. They talked for a moment, and then they started going at it like rabbit demons during mating season. They're really loud, you know that? Panting and stuff. But then Miroku realized what he was doing, and said he couldn't do it. He said it was because he respected her too much." Shippo nodded. "So he kicked Sango out of his room, and she's been pissed ever since."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped before she smacked Miroku upside down over the head with her bow. "You idiot!!" Kagome yelled at him. "What type of a behavior is that?! And what happened to your monki-ness?!?" Kagome demanded before realizing how that sounded. "I mean, don't you have ANY respect for her feelings?!" Kagome asked and stomped her foot with a loud 'HMPF', before striding over to Sango's side and adding some claw power to the deal. Her own little anger management at the demon for the stupidity of men.  
  
"So, Miroku probably didn't mean it the way it worked out..." Kagome told Sango, thinking over Miroku's story. "At least he didn't go around pretending to your friends he is you and telling them, that he is a demon in the sac. While you don't even want to focus on that issue one bit." Kagome offered with a shrug before leaping in the air and shooting an arrow at the demon.  
  
Landing back on the ground with her knees bent, Kagome peaked up from under thick silver bangs at Sango. The demon dead, while Sango hacked away at it. "Uh... It's... Ya know.. Dead. But if you want, Miroku is still alive." Kagome said jotting her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't tempt me!" Sango snapped. But she spun on him anyway, glared, advanced. And stopped. She advanced again. "Too much respect for me? Too much respect for me?! You touch me all the time, you. you. ask everyone to bear your children, and yet when I give the opportunity to kiss me you say that you can't because you respect me too much? You're an idiot, houshi-sama, an idiot! And a perverted idiot, which is just worse!" She grabbed her weapon and stormed off.  
  
Inuyasha, still on the steps with Shippo, sighed, thinking of Kagome. "And I though I was bad with women." He thought of something else, and told Shippo the riddle. "Does it mean anything to you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Either way, Inuyasha, I don't think we can keep on like this for very long. We need to go and continue looking for the shards. You might not be able to fight, but Kagome still can, and there's still Sango and Miroku. And there's me too. I can protect you, Inuyasha!" he chirped.  
  
Inuyasha never wanted to have to hear Shippo say that again. It was just too creepy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha! NO! You are not going bathing with Sango!!!" Kagome yelled loud enough to make the birds in the trees rustle. Since they had started up with their shard hunt again, it just continued like this. Inuyasha being grumpy, Kagome irritable, Sango the super slayer and Miroku. Well, he was smart enough to avoid Sango. That was good enough for now. As for Shippo and Kirara. Shippo was making a personal diary of the insane group of slaves he owns.  
  
Sighing, Kagome sat back down on the log near the fire and relaced her shoes. Just because Inuyasha walked around barefoot didn't mean SHE had too! And her pink sketchers were just so comfortable too! Leaning back, Kagome pulled a brush out of her yellow backpack and began brushing through her silver hair.  
  
"Might be stuck in another body, but I'll at least keep myself clean and neat!" Kagome muttered as she worked the knots out of her hair. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "I remember last time, and what happened to my bra. You know, those things are expensive! You can't suddenly decide to use them for fishing while taking a bath!" Kagome scolded him, probably for the millionth time over that matter. "Besides, I don't have the strength to blindfold you and washing myself is just too creepy- No. You are not getting to wash me. Forget about it. This body is off limits to you!" Kagome cut off his line of argument.  
  
"But I already know every inch of it!" Inuyasha complained, a certain sense of wisdom in his ears. He stared at Kagome, pouting and feeling hurt that she wouldn't even look at him. She just sat there, brushing the hair. He leaned over and poked her. "I bet I know why. It's because you liked it too much. It's not you worrying about me touching you, you're worried about you feeling me touch you! You just can't bear to let a gorgeous gal like me out of your sights, let alone to feel me touching you."  
  
He paused, smilingly teasingly. "But if you really don't want me bathing with Sango, I can wait and do it by myself. Just think of it, Kagome! Me, in the water by myself." He arched an eyebrow, wondering if she got his point. "And naked, with no one to watch out for monsters, or to make sure a demon like me behaves myself as I scrub.."  
  
He suddenly had a calculus book on his face and was on the ground.  
  
Oh yeah, she got it.  
  
Sitting on top of him, Kagome glared down at her face. "Now. Listen here!" Kagome began, when he tried to throw her off, Kagome screamed for him to 'sit'.  
  
The others cringed.  
  
"A gorgeous gal!?? Inuyasha! Are you listening to yourself?!?!" Kagome asked gripping her body by her shoulders and shaking it. Appalled at what mama would think when she saw how dirty her clothes were. Didn't Inuyasha know how to AVOID the mud pits?! "Inuyasha, you are a GUY. A g-u-y! Boy! Male! XY chromosome! Not a gal!" Kagome urged him before stopping with her fists still in his shirt, pulling his face to hers and staring scrupulously into his, err... her, brown eyes. "Gorgeous? You think I'm gorgeous?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, and don't even use the bathing excuse with me." Kagome warned. "Remember, I still have hold of your body!" Kagome hissed.  
  
Taking much risk upon his life, Miroku leaned over to Sango and covered his mouth. "Is it only me, or is this conversation filled with many sexual innuendoes not appropriate for the ears of such innocents as Shippo?" Miroku whispered to her.  
  
Shippo looked up from his chocolate bar. Face completely covered with it. "Eh? What? I am not an innocent! I'm a brave and powerful youkai!" Shippo declared and after a few contemplative licks of his candy bar leapt into the air.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Inuyasha is trying to seduce me again and corrupt my precious priceless innocence!!!!"  
  
"I already said I found you attractive," Inuyasha grumbled, staring at his own face. "So yeah, I guess I do.. I'm not trying to seduce you, Shippo!!" Inuyasha flung the calculus textbook in the young demon's direction. He grinned up at her, still feeling playful. "And what would you do to my body, Kagome, hm? Come on, tell me what you would do to me if I was bad little girl. er, man trapped in a female body."  
  
Sango couldn't help but nod. "I think their conversation might be too sexually suggestive for even you, houshi-sama." Then she remembered the indignation she had felt when he had turned her out. Sango wasn't really that mad that he hadn't wanted to touch her because of respect, but the fact that he had turned her out. "Ecchi!" And she slapped his head.  
  
Now it was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn to cringe at the sight of the growing bulge on Miroku's head. Not to mention the dumb look and the way he was watching invisible stars that only he could see flying around his head.  
  
Kagome huffed and stood up, looking down at Inuyasha. "I'd get you out of my damn body before you totally ruin it!" Kagome stomped and then folded her arms over her chest looking down at him. "You know you are hitting on yourself right? Isn't there some word for perverts who get turned on from themselves?" Kagome asked and sighed before turning away. "Oh yeah, bachelors." Kagome muttered sitting with her back to Inuyasha, her cheeks blushing red.  
  
Miroku tried to keep a respectable look about him. "Sango," He began knowing full well he deserved that smack. "What would you do to me if I was a bad boy trapped in a woman's body?" Miroku asked, in a sudden movement grasping her hands. "Would you still have my children?"  
  
Shippo crawled out from under the text book and sighed. "Inuyasha has truly gone insane. First trying to attack Kagome, then seducing me with lewd talk and now in love with himself. What type of friends are we if we don't do anything to help???" Shippo wailed.  
  
"Yelling that I was hitting on you is not help, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, leaning against a tree and sulking.  
  
Sango stared at Miroku. Okay, she wasn't the most knowledgeable person about sex, but... "That's physically impossible! And no, I wouldn't, because after I had them you'd probably kick me out!"  
  
Shippo huffed. "Well, you might not want to go and bathe, Inuyasha, but I do, so I'm going to the spring."  
  
Inuyasha was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. "I do want to bathe! Kagome won't let me! She'll kill me if I go near the water, and then she'll get Sango to kill me even more and get Miroku to curse me, all because I wanted to be clean!" His frustration spent, he sulked again. "You'd think Kagome of all people would understand that."  
  
Kagome whirled around at him, just in time also to catch Shippo's clothes. "Look! It's not that I mind your being clean! In fact, I would be very grateful if you were to clean my body, but I don't trust you with my body! There's a reason Sango and I clobber you and Miroku when you come to spy on us!" Kagome retorted, folding Shippo's clothes neatly and putting them by the fire to warm up for when he finishes his bath.  
  
"Like I told you, Inuyasha, you're as bad as Miroku! Now would you focus- and stop pulling at my underwear! A thong is meant to be a wedgy!" Kagome hissed at him, not sure if to laugh or cry.  
  
Changing the subject, Kagome sighed and sat down despondently. "How are we suppose to find that dumb pig demon?" Kagome moaned.  
  
"Boar demon." She was corrected.  
  
Kagome sighed and shrugged. "Pork chops for all I care!" Kagome yelped and pouted, putting her chin in between her fisted hands. "We've so got to get out of these bodies before we get too comfortable- Did you hear me Inuyasha? Don't get comfortable in there!" Kagome warned and scratched her crotch. "I know I can't... What's so itchy there anyway!?"  
  
Miroku paled and threw Kagome, well, Inuyasha really a 'be a man and stop her for all that is holy!' look. Looking at Sango, Miroku edged away. "It wasn't like that..."  
  
"Gah!" He was over to his old body and swiping her hand away in the blink of an eye. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? Deal with it, Kagome! If you promise not to scratch this.. Dental floss, then you can not scratch, got it?" He sighed and looked down at himself. At least he didn't have to wear the school uniform. But the thong? Didn't she have any normal underwear other than..  
  
He suddenly realized what she had been wearing under her skirt the whole time he had been traveling with her and got a nose bleed. Miroku watched Inuyasha, ignoring Sango's rant and wondering what had been going through Inuyasha's head. when he suddenly understood and got a nosebleed of his own.  
  
Inuyasha held his nose and tried to think of something else, other than the idea of cute, innocent little Kagome dressing like a school girl and wearing a thong underneath that green thing she called a skirt. "Um. so does anybody else thing this area is pretty familiar?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at both men. "What is going on between you two?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Nothing.." both of them suspiciously answered.  
  
Inuyasha continued. "No, no, I mean it. This area looks really familiar to me! We haven't accidentally stumbled into Kouga's land or anything, have we?" he asked, suddenly very nervous and unsure of where they were.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, Kouga's area is waaay back there.... Now, what is up between you?" She asked, once again, ignoring his statements.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "They thought about you wearing a short skirt and a thong at the same time and a tiny vessel burst from the sudden onslaught of blood at that rather perverted thought," she explained, glaring at both males. "You really are starting to act like Miroku." Sango accused and then turned on Miroku, while pointing at Kagome's body. "But I bet you that HE still wouldn't have kicked me out! And I bet that if Kagome in her thong and sailor outfit was willing to spend the night with you, you wouldn't shame HER by turning away her affections! "  
  
"Eh..." Kagome bounced up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "This is our cue to run." Kagome hissed at him, stopping and waving at them a quick salute. "We're going to go try and figure out why this place looks so familiar to Inuyasha! Try... Not to kill yourselves!" Kagome called and walked a short distance away with Inuyasha before releasing her hand. "Sit!"  
  
Crouching down by her face in the ground, Kagome huffed. "Stop thinking about me in a thong. You are the one who picked that out when you decided since you are dressed in the body, you'll choose what I wear, and Souta for helping you into my underwear drawer..." Kagome mashed her fist against the palm of her hand. "Now, this place DOES look familiar. Got any ideas?" waving her hand around to indicate, and accidentally slicing a branch off.  
  
Miroku could feel a sweat drop collecting before he composed himself. "Now, Sango, you know it wasn't like that!" Miroku implored.  
  
The monk was silent a moment, and then he finally sighed, his eyes turning thoughtful. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Sango. That was not my intent, I assure you." She opened her mouth to speak, and he covered it with a finger. The furious blush on her cheeks made him smile slightly in return. "You promised not to interrupt me, Sango. I was thinking of. of how badly you would beat me the following morning when you woke up, realize you dipped a little heavily into the sake, and that you had spent the night with me."  
  
Sango's eyes widened.  
  
She smacked his hand away and then his cheek. "Pervert! I was going to make out, a little, maybe, I dunno, but not sleep with you! I have dignity! I don't know what type of women you know..." She said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.  
  
Shaking her head, Sango picked her boomerang up and turned on her foot. "Kirara, sick!"  
  
Kirara wagged her tails once, cocked her head and 'Meow?'  
  
Miroku began to feel very nervous. He gingerly rubbed his cheek. Ahhh! He could have made out with Sango all night, and he had screwed over his chance! Nooo! He sat up on his knees and grabbed her hand, trying to gather all his scattered pieces of dignity and act suave. "Sango, please, forgive me. I was being a lecher, I will admit it at last. But it could have been worse! What if I had acted like a pervert, instead of a gentleman?" he demanded, his hand already sneaking around her back and up her leg.  
  
Sango's blush was deepening, and his words were reaching her, but when his hand sneaked up her butt...  
  
SMACK.  
  
Sango held the boomerang above Miroku's head, the bump already forming from where the tip hit. "Miroku, what gentleman!?!? You shunned me away! And don't think I haven't seen you with that woman from that village that time. Pervert!!!"  
  
Kirara covered her eyes with her paw. "Meow?"  
  
"As I pointed out already, I never would have turned you away had I understood at the time that all you wanted was to enjoy my company and not the spend the night with me," he said, ignoring the bump on his head, just kneeling in the dirt and staring at the ground with his eyes closed. "My sincerest apologies. If you ever feel such a need for human companionship again, please Sango, my door -or bedroll, as the case so often is- is always open."  
  
Sango felt her hands shake on the boomerang. "That won't happen again! Sake is evil! I am not e-v-e-r drinking it again! Forget about it!" Sango said and turned around, her back straight and rigid as she looked away from him. "Hmpf! You are... Such.. A lech!" Sango said, her eyes wide and her blush as red as fire, when thinking about Miroku's words.  
  
Sure, he never asked her to have his kids, but he did invite her to his bedroll. Who did he think she was!?  
  
He grinned, looking up at her, and finding that she had turned around. When he realized he was staring at her backside, Miroku felt his nose start to bleed. He turned around himself, trying to stop the blood before he burst some other, much more vital, vessel. "Ah, Sango," he sighed, laughing as he wiped his upper lip. "I can see through that hard exterior you keep around yourself. You and I are very similar. We are both extremes. In my case, I am a monk and as you say, a pervert. And in your case, you are both a demon slayer and a blushing maiden. An enticing combination." Here Miroku smirked, and found he had succeeded in stopping his bloody nose from further bleeding. "However can I possibly explain my deep regrets for offending the slayer and rejecting the maiden? It's impossible. It can't be done. But I am. Sorry, I mean."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes and look over her shoulder at Miroku. "I... l... me... Meh." She muttered looking away and folding her arms over her chest. Stupid monk. Stupid perverted monk. Crazed and insane monk.  
  
'What do I care?' Sango thought to herself as she walked away, carrying her boomerang as always over her shoulder. 'It's not like we're an item or anything. We're just friends, traveling partners, killing companions, searchers for Naraku. But otherwise? No romantic involvement. Maybe it was best this way.' Sighing, Sango turned to look at Miroku still sitting on his knees.  
  
"I accept your apology. Lets put this all behind us. I mean, it's not as though if I was sober I would've done that." Sango said with a shrug, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "You on the other hand.. Would you stop trying to see around my waist at my back side?" Sango demanded and then, once again, narrowed her eyes and looked like a divine vision of fury. "Miroku," She said in a low patient voice. Definite evidence that he was about to be walloped. "You have a little bit of blood, right, there." Sango said pointing a damning finger at him.  
  
"Can't you even apologize with a clean heart?!" She asked and let out an angry growl. "Argh!" She turned on her feet and stumped them into the ground. "And to think!" Sango trudged away angrily, Kirara following far behind, but following non the less. "Sake is evil..." Sango murmured thinking again as to how nice and sweet Miroku's lips tasted. "Pure evil." She muttered remembering being flung out.  
  
Oh well, past is past and future is future and that is what counts. The future. "I should slay Sake." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: We wanna own Inuyasha. Does that count?  
  
AN: Megu-Sama: ::shudders:: That is just plain disturbing! . I like it. But still, waaaaaay too traumatizing. For everyone. Not just Shippo. ::thoughts lead to a pregnant Inuyasha:: Like I said, just wrong. Glad you are enjoying though!  
  
insomni-maniac: Hmm. Myths? I dunno. We should really find some perverted mask and try the theory out. You know, just to be. Sure. As for Michael Jackson's face, I still maintain it is a special effect, therefore I still list it as impossible, along with Anna Nicole smith's weight.  
  
Weyrdette: Now there is a compliment! Thank you so much!! We are delighted you are enjoying, and yes, fanfiction is great. You should really write some and give it a try!  
  
Kris-chan: You know, it's scary how well you imitate the exaggerated Shippo- style hissy-fit. You do it so well! It's astounding! Astonishing! Amazing! . Moving on, yes, we agree. It is frightening how Kagome's body is taking over, however, we should all be pleased that his maleness still shines through when discussing Kagome's undies. Long live thongs to save Inuyasha's soul! . Took it too far, didn't I?  
  
Loki: lol, glad you are enjoying so much! Just careful on the ribs. You know, don't wanna crack them or anything, and oh! When laughing (caution) remember to breathe! It is often forgotten. And yes, those seat guards are great. If they only wrapped around the front too, so you didn't fall forward and straight into the computer screen. not. that. I'd know. Oh Shiiiiiiipppppppooooo!!  
  
AssassinReiX: I love people who love it! ^_^ Here's the update!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: Put down. the tar and feathers. Just step away from the tar and feathers. Awww, come on, please? You just said he did the right thing! I mean, he was being a gentleman and. ::notices Shippo:: Ok. You can tar and feather him.  
  
kiko-love-kurama: Well, we do! Here it is! Hope you enjoy!  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: You are just a person of very few words, aren't you?  
  
FireBringer: Yes sir (or ma'am)! Here is the updated! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Indiscretion: ::grins:: Well, yes, now THAT is an idea. And Miroku would love that perversion of yours, so please stay out of Sango's way. And you still aren't getting any chocolate dipped Inuyasha. 0=) (that is suppose to be my angelic face expression)  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! We love your reviews and insights! Please continue doing so! We hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Woot!!! We passed 200 reviews!!! Yes!!!! I can still remember when we gloated over passing 100. Awww this is great! Yay! Thank you again to everyone! We hope you continue enjoying this story to the fullest and promise you more sidesplitting fun!  
  
Happy holidays!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Fifteen!  
  
Kirara looked over her back, both tails splitting to meow at Miroku.  
  
"Shut up," Miroku bitterly growled to the cat. Then he sighed. So that was it then. She had really done it because of the sake, and not because she wanted to. Which was unfortunate, because Sango had made him feel. different. Things were probably better this way.. Still, thanks to his vivid memories, Miroku needed some cold water, and fast. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Sango, my offer still stands. Anytime you need it. My bedroll or bedroom is open and at your disposal." He stood up, thankful for the robes he wore. It would have been a mess if he had been wearing pants like Inuyasha. Miroku smiled broadly. "Race you to the water!" he challenged, taking off.  
  
Sango stood there with a stupid dry humor expression over her features. "Is that his form of an apology? Racing me to the water and watching me get wet?" Sango questioned out loud, to which Kirara answered with 'meow.'  
  
Hmpf! Marching after him, her hand closing over the handle of her boomerang protectively. "Bed roll... Couldn't he have at least made me an offer he DOESN'T to all of the other women!?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Traitor." Sango muttered and threw her weapon, watching it swirl through the air and knock Miroku's feet out from under him. Reaching out her hand, Sango caught it as it flew back and continued on marching towards the water, literally stepping over Miroku on her way there. "Pervert."  
  
Picking himself up, he rubbed his head. Running after her, he tried to smile, but the sweat drop hanging over his head was making it rather difficult. "Is that really what you want? That's easy enough to be done." He stepped in front of her, his dark eyes staring into hers. Sometimes Miroku thought he was going to pull out his hair trying to understand Sango. "My darling Sango, there is very little that I can offer you in this world except for the meager belongings I have. And my bedroll isn't even one of them, as Kagome brought it from the future. I would offer you my respect, but you already have it; you had it since first we met, when you proved yourself to be brave and strong in a fight. I could offer you my shoulder, but I would not wish to insult you by implying that you would need someone to cry on, on a daily basis, though when you need it, it is there. And I should gladly offer you my soul and all that comes with it, but I fear that it is not worth much."  
  
Sango's eyes widened and looked bright with unshed tears. Spinning around on her feet, Sango turned her back on him and clamped her hands together pressing them against her chest. He actually said something... Touching! Sango looked ambushed by warm emotion as she thought about how to deal with it. A blush touching her cheeks. "Houshi-sama..." Sango whispered faintly.  
  
Kagome peered through the bushes and punched Inuyasha for being so loud in her shoes. "Shh! You are ruining their moment!" Kagome reprimanded him and continued her spying.  
  
The monk's face almost faulted. A tender touching moment, and Kagome and Inuyasha had to ruin it all. He smiled at Sango. "But I think that I found something to offer you that no one else can, and that I have never offered to anyone else. Like the heads of two peeping toms on a silver platter."  
  
"Damn it! We're caught!" Inuyasha tried to flee, but tripped over a branch, landing on his face.  
  
Miroku peeped through the bushes, and found that Kagome had disappeared, but that Inuyasha was still there. and presenting him with a lovely view. His hand itched, and he sighed, closing his eyes. Oh, he'd to burn off a layer of skin if he was planning on doing what his hand was planning on doing. Miroku had just started to communicate on some deeper level to Sango, and now he was going to ruin it just to watch Inuyasha freak out. He shouldn't do it; he really shouldn't do it.. He was already doing it.  
  
Inuyasha screeched and immediately launched himself at Miroku with more anger than Kagome or Sango ever had. It might have been Kagome's body, but it was still Inuyasha's pissed off nature. "You bastard! You touched me! I'm going to beat you to within an.. Oh." He stopped punching Miroku's face, the poor monk pinned on the ground, to see Sango looming above him. Inuyasha smiled Kagome's bright, perky smile, hoping it might ease over the situation. "Hello, uh, Sango."  
  
Kagome stepped up beside Sango, her arms folded over her chest, hands up her sleeves. "Miroku. Inuuuuyasha." She said with narrowed eyes at the two. She couldn't really blame Inuyasha for beating Miroku up. But still. "Miroku, were you touchi-"  
  
Sango snapped into the scene. "Houshi-sama..." She said in a threateningly cold voice that got Kirara hiding behind Kagome's legs.  
  
As Inuyasha hadn't had his old strength, Miroku was still able to talk, although he already had a lump or two on his head. He held up his hand. "It has a mind of it's own, Sango! I swear it does!"  
  
Inuyasha climbed off of Miroku guiltily. "The bastard started it."  
  
Kagome nodded. "What did he do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked patiently.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku. "I'm sure it does. Maybe we should cut it off just to see." She said in a deadly voice.  
  
Kagome shuddered and stared at Sango, her ears twitching nervously. Sango was a scary opponent. Stepping aside, Kirara quickly followed and made a small sound of protest when her hiding place moved. "No one is condemning you, Inuyasha. Maybe we should just leave Miroku here for a while to think about what he's done." Kagome said thoughtfully, while looking around. Usually there would be some smart mouthed comment from Shippo, but he wasn't there.  
  
Turning on her heal to look around, she suddenly caught sight of a naked Shippo running down the grassy slope towards the water. "WEEEEE!!! SWIM TIME!!!" He called.  
  
Kagome's ears flattened back. "What is wrong with all of the males lately?"  
  
Sango sighed. "Even in a woman's body..."  
  
Kagome and Sango both hung their heads.  
  
Men.  
  
Kirara meowed.  
  
Inuyasha felt like he was going to faint. Which never would have happened had he not been in Kagome's body. "I. I'm not?"  
  
Miroku paled, and clutched his good hand. "You wouldn't dare! Nobody would be so cruel as to take my good hand from me, and you know what will happen if the right hand goes!" He stood up, rubbing his now very sore head. "Besides, Kagome's body made a very tempting target. You can hardly blame me for wanting to frighten Inuyasha. I might be the only time in his life that Inuyasha will get hit on. And the sad thing is, it's all because he's in Kagome's body. Somehow even her beauty will cover up his aggressive attitude and make Inuyasha into a sweet maiden." He glanced at Sango. "Much as you yourself looked when I poured my heart out to you just now, Sango. Like a blushing bride."  
  
'My blush bride,' he silently added.  
  
The half demon trapped in a female body grabbed the first weapon he could find. "I'll shy maiden you, you pervert!"  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled and rushed over to Miroku. "Those were such sweet words!" Kagome declared, sniffing. Looking at Inuyasha in her body, she still couldn't see how it could contain his.. well, self. Kagome sighed. "I can't wait to be back in my body." She murmured.  
  
Sango stood there in shock, her mouth open in a small 'o' shape. 'Blushing bride?' she wondered.  
  
Kagome quickly perked up the situation, now that Miroku's hand wasn't in danger of being cut off and Inuyasha was, well... Kagome pocked him with her toe. "Hey, Inuyasha? You okay?" She asked.  
  
"No," he mumbled, spitting dirt out of his mouth. He felt his bottom lip start to tremble, and he sniffled, getting angry at himself for suddenly starting to cry.  
  
Inuyasha turned away from the others, and dried his cheeks. "So far today I've fallen down, been groped, sat. I want my old body back! I hate being a girl!" Kagome gritted her teeth. "Well, I LIKE being a girl! So whenever you want to give me my body back!" Kagome protested. "Oh yeah, Miroku, Sango, we think this is the same place where the two of us switched bodies a few days ago." Kagome said looking around. "You haven't seen a lecherous pig around here anywhere, have you?" Kagome questioned, narrowing her eyes at Miroku. "Well, you know, like... finds... like."  
  
"Are you insinuating I'm a lecher or a pig?" He teased with a straight face. "Wait, but then, is Shippo.."  
  
"Shippo's not in any danger unless somebody gets into that stream with him. It needs to have two humanoid bodies, or so we believe."  
  
"But," Miroku wisely pointed out, "if you're wrong, and perhaps, a fish or a monkey comes along.."  
  
Inuyasha looked unhappy. "With Shippo's brain and the way he climbs all over Kagome, is that really going to make a difference?"  
  
Kagome threw Inuyasha a death look. "Sit." She said and watched her poor miserable body hit the ground again. She hated having to hurt her body, but how else would Inuyasha learn? "Don't talk like that about Shippo!"  
  
Sango looked worried. "All the same, Houshi-sama, perhaps we should go get him? We don't know what other spells might be connected to this spring." Sango said surveying the area before turning back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "There isn't much growth to hide behind while bathing..." She said watching both of them carefully.  
  
Kagome's ears perked up. "Wait! If you are trying to in-"  
  
Sango raised her hands in self-defense and innocence. "I didn't say anything!"  
  
This time Inuyasha stayed down in the dirt, as it would mean he'd have less space to fall if she did it again. He looked up at Kagome, and rolled over to his back, almost feeling more like himself now that he had been 'sat' and the tears had stopped. unless he started to think about the fact that he had been 'sat' twice, in which case he would surely start to cry again. "She has a point. And it was your idea to spy on them."  
  
Miroku glanced over his shoulder at them, and leaned in closer to Sango, his voice a whisper. "I was telling the truth. You know that, don't you, Sango?"  
  
Sango looked at him and blinked innocently. "About them spying? Yes. I know that."  
  
Kagome cringed and pulled at Inuyasha's arms. "Come on.. This is... errm... Our cue to leave... and... try to find Ryoga!"  
  
Miroku, meanwhile, was going to pull out his hair in frustration. Damn Inuyasha! Inuyasha stayed on the ground, half sulking. "Maybe I don't want to find Ryoga. I don't like him. All we have to do is stay here overnight, and tomorrow we can be gone from this place. I don't want to move, otherwise I might end up getting even more cursed than I already am. Need I remind you the shit I've been through these past few days? No. I'm staying right here!"  
  
"What you've been put through!?" Kagome demanded, feeling Inuyasha's knuckles beg to be cracked. "You... You... No! You are getting up right now, even if... even if... Even if I need to throw you over my shoulder to find that pig!" Kagome declared loudly. Stay here? Lay back and relax? This place was where all of their troubles began and he was willing to just... Damn! He would be such a whipped girl!  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Actually, isn't he a boar?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her amber eyes at Sango. "Pig."  
  
Sango didn't notice the threatening look, already use to it from Inuyasha and since she never took him seriously with it. Why should she take Kagome seriously sporting the same look? "From what I know, he's one of the wild boar demons."  
  
"I don't care if he is pork chops or Ms. Piggy! He gave us this riddle we can't figure out and I don't want to spend the rest of my days peeing standing up!" Kagome announced and yanked Inuyasha up to a standing position and went about cleaning the mud, clinging leaves and other filth off of her body. She sighed. This was horrible. Him ruining her last good school uniform too!  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you want to get back to your old, strong, powerful, kick- ass," Kagome thought about it quickly trying to figure out a way to get him more involved on switching back. "Sexy," Kagome added to the other's collective shock. "Body? After all you keep saying you hate mine. Were you lying? Do you want to be a girl for the rest of your days? A human girl at that! Because you know, as a human girl you can't turn full demon." Kagome pointed out wisely.  
  
"And what of Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked stupidly, receiving a swift shove from an angry Sango.  
  
"I-I mean. We still have to... Find Naraku! You cannot defeat Naraku as Lady Kagome!" Miroku said wisely.  
  
Sango smiled at Miroku. That was, for now, a good save. "We will go get Shippo, no need to complicate things any further. Perhaps walking around you two might find on your quest a scroll or something to help you with a hint of the power of this place and how to break the spell. After all, you said last time you searched the area during night. It is now daytime. Perhaps you will find something helpful."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends, and still shuddered at their creeped out reaction of seeing Inuyasha with an ear to ear smile. It was disturbing. And not his usual cocky grin either. Kagome could never muster that one up. "Thank you." She told them then turned around to Inuyasha, hands clasped behind her back and balancing on the back of her feet. "So shall we? Inuyasha?"  
  
He pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Yeah, sure," he huffed. Then he saw her smile, and his old anger came back. "Stop it. You're making a mockery of my body!"  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose and played with the edge of her ear. "How so?" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

AN: Yeah! The PoF is back and control for the AN is mine again! *evil laughter* Fitting that I get to do the AN for the last chapter when Emmie did the one for the first. Yes, Splish is coming to an end. We hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did coming up with wacky scenarios to make Inuyasha suffer through! ^_^ *giggles* And Emmie are tickled pink at how many of you read and liked the story. And we apologize for all the grammatical mistakes. We'll try and get on that soon (Damn essays and mid terms).. Okay, Emmie will. It's her account.  
  
Ghoul King: Sorry for irking you. That's (confusion) what we get for writing things the way we do, and at 5 am or 1 am, depending on where you are and who you're with. -_-  
  
Rosie: Hope you find this chapter just as cute! ^_^  
  
Storymind: There will be no more mounting confusion after this.. *looks over at Ghoul King and winces* Hopefully, any way. What can I say? Things always make more sense to the author than do the reader anyway. That's what English class is for. bloody English class.  
  
Insomnia-maniac: *hands you taco bell* Next time when you scare your family, add something innocently funny after their blank stares. My favorite is usually: "Why can't I have puppy ears? You call me an SOB enough, sis, so we can't I have puppy ears? I bet they'd be soooo furry, I'd feel myself up."  
  
Dinky: I'm glad to see not everyone is hollering for Shippo's blood. ^_^  
  
Ryo-can: We're saying nothing. Nothing at all. *sly grin*  
  
Sweet Sad Jess: I know. We have problems. I'm addicted to caffeine and school work, and Em's a pervert. *ducks a giant fish thrown her way * Weyrdette: I hope you feel better, love!  
  
Kris-chan: *grins* I'm not the Personification of Fluff for nothing, you know! I'm sure there's a reason WHY we have to worry about mental health. . *hides the plans to drive Sango insane and then grab Miroku when she isn't looking*  
  
Tempest: Wow. You sound like her. *points to Emmie* Why didn't we think of that? I bet there's a certain part of Inuyasha that wouldn't mind being leashed..  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: You know, I know that we made Shippo a little annoying (that's the largest understatement of the new year!) but I still like him. He's just so cute... I mean. he has hind fox paws! I love it!! *coughs after a giggle fit* I mean. why can't I have a bushy tail like that? Next to a cat tail, a fox tail would be the next best thing. It's so bushy and stuff!!  
  
Thank you all so much for all of the great reviews! We loved them all so much! There's nothing like coming home and finding reviews to take away my -30 C weather or the disappointed mark on a killer mid term, and in Emmie's case to take the itch off her feet after a long day's work. We hope you all like the ending, (Personally, it's my favorite part ^_^!)  
  
Domo arigatou, minna-san!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Sixteen!  
  
"How so?" he repeated. "How so?! Have you looked in a mirror? I do NOT move like that! You try and walk in my body and you end up prancing! Prancing! You gave my nails a manicure!! Claws are not supposed to be shiny like that! They are meant to kick the shit out of things and tear them to pieces!"  
  
Kagome blinked and looked down at her nails. Their cuticles were horrible, he shouldn't be yelling at her, but thanking her! "Baka!" Kagome yelled and showed off her shiny and perfectly filed nails. "You should be thanking me! If I ever see another hang nail again, I'll scream! How could you have walked around like that? I don't care how many soul-shattering-claw moves you make, it does not justify such..." Kagome didn't know how to say it, she was speechless, she was.... "And you said I was smelly! You have the worst grooming habits in the world!" Kagome yelled and then scratched at her pants in the back. "Did you even HAVE another pair of underwear before I bought you some?!"  
  
Shaking her head, so the fine and perfectly conditioned and untangled hair flew about like a cascade of moonlight. "Besides! What's wrong with my walk!? It's better then yours! Girls walk with their legs CLOSED you know!" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
Miroku leaned over to Sango. "I believe this is our cue to retreat."  
  
Sango nodded. "Fully agreed upon, Houshi-sama." Sango said and they both turned and retreated down to the water bank after Shippo, before he got himself into any trouble or the rest of them in any more. Kirara meowed and looked back between both departing couples and sighed a little 'meow'. Now was a good a time as ever to groom she supposed and began the delicate work of licking her front paw.  
  
"Maybe if you walked with them open, you might be less bitter!" Inuyasha roared, echoing a line from the movie they had watched while playing Monopoly.  
  
Kagome arched one brow and looked like she was about to rip him to shreds. He was a male. So what if he lived in the past. He knew what that statement meant all the same! Licking her lips with the tip of her tongue, Kagome did crack her knuckles this time. "I. Am. Going. Home!" Kagome shouted and whirled about on her feet back in the direction they came from.  
  
"You can't go home!" he cried, jumping on her back. "You know you want out of my body! Besides, how are you going to explain the fact that your family lost a daughter and gained a half demon male? Hm?" He wrapped his arms tighter around her and nuzzled his cheek against his old one. Apparently Inuyasha forgot all about the fact that he was trying to prove to her he could be a nice guy. "Please don't leave me, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked and stared at the arms wrapped around her. She was about to make a comment, when something yanked inside of her and her ears moved around, her nose automatically working. "Inuyasha, I sense a shard." Kagome whispered and then tried to walk in it's direction. To follow it but found Inuyasha's arms tightly wrapped around her. "You are really dependant."  
  
"Shut up and let me enjoy this." He hugged her tighter and then he let go. Inuyasha watched her walk, and frowned. "I still say you prance." Then he stared harder. "Why do you wiggle your butt when you walk?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked down around his waist at his butt. "I wiggle?" She asked walking and watching. Frowning, Kagome looked back up at him. "You never complain about the way I walk in my OWN body." Kagome said, considering this as she watched him walk. "Speaking of funny walks, Inuyasha, I have nothing between my legs to keep you from walking like a lady." She said, thankful for not being in her old body, a statement like that would've made her blush something awful. "Besides!" Kagome said shaking her head of those thoughts. "I don't wiggle!"  
  
"Would you care for further opinion? I'm sure Miroku would be glad to watch. And you may not have something between your legs but damn Kagome, this underwear is a bloody bitch!" He debated scratching it, but he wasn't going to do something that he had told Kagome not to do. "And yes, you do. You walk like a girl in my body. You swaaaaaay.. You praaaaance. this is not dance class, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's yellow eyes seemed to begin glowing. Lowering her head, till the white bangs hid her eyes, Kagome fisted her hands at her slightly heaving sides. "I wonder which one of you two noticed my non-existent wiggle first." Kagome seethed through clenched teeth. "Don't you touch my underwear! And it's not a bitch! You are the one who insisted on wearing the tiniest one because you didn't like the feel of underwear! Don't complain to me now about thongs!" Kagome demanded of him, recomposing herself. Kagome settled her crossed arms over her chest and arched a brow in Inuyasha's direction. "What would you know about dance class?"  
  
"I never touched your underwear! And you could have warned me that it gives wedgies or whatever Sota called them!" He stared at her, wondering what that would look like in her human form. Maybe Miroku had something going with always making Sango angry. He pouted. "I don't know a lot, but. aw, shut up."  
  
"No." Kagome insisted. "You shut up! You say I wiggle, I don't! You say I can't walk like a man? Well, how's this?" Kagome demanded walking towards him, her best imitation of Clint Eastwood. "Now. You shut up! So there!" Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "What the hell was that?" He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to know. Look, let's just, like, this jewel shard you sensed, okay?" The half demon was silent a moment, and then he coughed. "Wiggle."  
  
Kagome launched herself at him. "I don't wiggle!!" She yelled her moonlight hair flying behind her, as she pounced him. Blinking at their situation, Kagome lowered her eyes to the object between them. Her hand. On her chest. Him doing it. "What are you doing if I may be so bold as to inquire?" Kagome asked feeling her breathing hitch and come faster.  
  
"You pounce me," he pointed out, "but I didn't feel it. I should have been able to feel it. This padding in your bra thingy keeps me from feeling stuff. Why would there be padding in here, Kagome? It doesn't make any sense. Breasts shouldn't need padding. They're much like padding already, aren't they?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah." Kagome said ignoring the rest of his questions and statements. "Sure. Whatever. Shard. K. Shard detector at work here." Kagome said walking away, before the blush she felt growing began to show.  
  
Inuyasha continued to poke at the padding. "And it certainly couldn't be because you want to make them look bigger. I mean, you're fairly well endowed as you already are, so why would you want to make yourself look bigger?"  
  
"Fairly?" Kagome asked and then thought about their waaaaay earlier discussion. About Inuyasha knowing women. Knowing Kikyo. {I wonder if you would say the same about her.} Kagome thought sadly. "You don't think I'd look nicer with um, bigger?" Kagome asked watching him from under his thick lashes.  
  
He scoffed. "I think it would look like you were toppling over."  
  
{I bet he doesn't think that about Kikyo.} Kagome nodded. "Barbie is not the best person to aspire to be, physically or otherwise. You're right." Kagome said trying to sense the shard.  
  
"Barbie? Who is Barbie?" he demanded. Then he recalled the blonde doll that he had seen in a toy store. "Oh." He looked down at the female body that held him prisoner. "I don't know, Kagome. You look like you could give her a run for her money." He grinned recalling the 'sexy' comment she had made. "And at least you have friends who are anatomically correct."  
  
Kagome felt like banging her head against a wall. Maybe she would too, right before figuring out the riddle and switching bodies with Inuyasha. That way he would have a killer headache. "Don't tell me you now have a thing for Ayumi, Yuki and Eri!" Kagome begged shying away from the water. They had been walking around and talking so much, she hardly noticed how close to the water they were. Shuddering, Kagome turned away. "From now on, sponge baths."  
  
"I meant myself and Miroku!" Inuyasha bellowed, crossing his arms. It looked as though he had finally gotten the hang of doing that with a chest.  
  
Kagome arched her brow. "Well, I would say prove it. But all I'd have to do is pull this string here." Kagome said accidentally pulling on the string of his pants and then feeling a cool breeze. "Oops..."  
  
Inuyasha went red, but he didn't help her. Because that would have involved bending down, and Kagome would freak of any part of her anatomy got near him like that. He sighed. "Eventually it was bound to happen. Not only do you keep scratching down there, you also went to the trouble of making sure no one saw anything. So eventually this was bound to happen."  
  
Kagome covered her eyes and just stood there. "I don't see a thing!!!" Kagome declared. {Oh god! How embarrassing! I had to be clumsy! Didn't I? I just had too! Ugh!} Kagome really wanted to pound her head now against a tree stump. "Oh, this shouldn't be happening..." She thought too afraid to fumble around for the pants, hence she touch something she shouldn't.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and bent down to pull the pants up.  
  
Miroku had just rounded the corner with Sango beside him. While Sango was looking out over the water for signs of Shippo, Miroku was looking at the trail ahead and just as they cleared a bush blocking the view of their path, Miroku saw Inuyasha's body standing straight and tall, hands above him while Kagome was crouched before him. He couldn't see quite what was going on, seeing as Inuyasha's butt was in the way, but he got a good idea and quickly went red and pulled Sango to him, turning her away from this lewd, and yet very arousing scene. "Come! There's nothing to see this way! Lets go back the way we came!" Miroku said, still covering her eyes and pressing her to his chest while he stole a last glance over his shoulder.  
  
'How disturbing these meddling spells could be.' Miroku thought and let his mind wonder, as well as his hand. He couldn't help it. Sango's butt was just so inviting...  
  
SMACK.  
  
He finished tying up the pants, still red. "I don't see what the big deal is. You were scratching it often enough! It's not like. aw. never mind!" He stood up, and looked up at Kagome, his face hard, if red. "How can you.. Oh, forget that too."  
  
"How can I what?" Kagome asked opening one eye to look down at him through the crack between her open fingers.  
  
"How can you. say things about me, and then act as I'm repulsive?" he demanded, letting it all out. Inuyasha blinked, not believing he had just said that. God, this was like, his worst nightmare come true.  
  
Kagome lowered her arms slowly and looked down at him in pure disbelief. Her mouth falling slightly open in an 'o' shape. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly, before falling to her knees in front of him. Picking a leaf out of her black hair, Kagome's smile was soft even on Inuyasha's harsh features. "You're not repulsive." Kagome told him then scoffed with a 'Feh'. "After all, didn't I decide to stay with you even after you promised to join Kikyo in hell? That should already prove to you how I feel about you." Kagome said, her voice low but full of emotion and not sounding quite as rough as it should've coming out of Inuyasha's vocal cords. "It's just... You're a boy... and... I... Well," Kagome looked down at the two of them in the others bodies. "I never touched a boy there." Kagome explained shyly. Did that help? Did it make him understand? Sighing, Kagome really hated these types of moments. She much rather watch Miroku confess his love (and lack of loyalty) to Sango from behind the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha acted as if he hadn't heard most of it. "You were scratching there all last night! With the zipper open none the less!" he accused.  
  
"I was ASLEEP!" Kagome yelled at him. "Besides! You should be ashamed of yourself! It's your fault it keeps itching!" Kagome said then paused and considered this. Scratching her chin, Kagome knocked one of his claws against her nose, twitching it. "Hey..." She said, the wheels in her head now turning. "Come to think of it, you 'woke me up' because of it most of the times, how am I to know it's really true and you weren't lying?? huh???"  
  
"How is that my fault that it itches? Need I say the things that your body does? And why would I lie about that? Yes, please Kagome, put your hands on my privates when I'm not in my own body to even feel it!"  
  
"INUYASHA'S TRYING TO SEDUCE KAGOME AGAIN!!!"  
  
The half demon trapped in a woman's body shuddered. He hadn't realized he was so close to the pool. "Damn it! Didn't Sango and Miroku get him out of there yet?" He began climbing his way through the trees. "Shippo! Bath time's over!"  
  
It took Kagome a few more minutes for his statement to register. "For you to even feel it?!" She squealed, her voice sounding slightly more feminine. "Are you trying to say you WANT me to put my hands down your pants?!?!" Kagome demanded as she stalked after him like an enraged hunter after her prey.  
  
"Inuyasha! Leave Shippo alone!" Kagome called after him, waddling into the knee-high grass after him.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!! INUYASHA IS TRYING TO GET ME!!!!!"  
  
"Damn it, Shippo, get the hell out of the pool!" He felt Kagome coming like an old sailor feels a coming storm. He glared at her, vowing not to give in. "I'm not saying that I don't want you to touch me." Inuyasha was on his defensive mode now, and he stared at her. "Why? You can't say that you haven't thought about getting close to me once or twice."  
  
"Close is one thing! Hands down your pants is another! You are WORSE then Miroku! And to think you mock him! You are worse then him... You... You're... Argh!!!" Kagome shouted begging herself to 'sit' him.  
  
Shippo swam farther away. "No way am I getting near you!! Who knows what you will do to poor YOUNG innocent little me!!!" Shippo yelled and paddled away looking at Kagome trapped in Inuyasha's body. "Kagome!!! Get away from him!!!" Shippo called out.  
  
'I must save Kagome!' Shippo decided but found his body stiff and unyielding. 'Must. Get over. Fear. First.'  
  
Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow red, but he managed to give her his usually cocky, infuriating smile. "I never actually said that, did I, Kagome? That's just what you're taking out of it!" His smile grew even broader and he sauntered close to her, actually managing to pull it off better in Kagome's body. "Maybe one day, if you're lucky, I will show you what's really going on in my head." Shippo seemed to manage to get over his fear. He began to splash water at them, necessity drawing the energy from him when he saw 'Inuyasha' step closer to his old body, the look in his eyes making it hard for the boy to decide if he was madder it was directed at Kagome, or because Inuyasha's "insatiable lust" as he described it to Sango, was polluting Kagome's body. "Stay back from Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stood her ground. "Need I remind you Inuyasha I know just what is going around in your head," Kagome said with a pointed look, her golden eyes glowing. "And I am not impressed!" However strong and forceful Kagome's words may have been, she found herself stepping back from Inuyasha. Even in her body he had a presence about him, so Kagome felt herself forced to back down.  
  
Feeling sprinkles of water hit her face, Kagome shielded herself with the sleeve of Inuyasha's hoari. "Shippo! You're getting us all wet! I know Inuyasha needs a cold shower but I don't think this one is doing any help!"  
  
"I do not need a cold shower!" he protested, shaking water from his white hair. Wait. White hair?  
  
Looking down at himself, he was wearing his haori. He touched the fabric, wanting to make sure it was real. It felt real. Something felt odd as he pulled at the fabric of his shirt, and he remembered he wasn't wearing the necklace. He stared Kagome. "We're back to normal?"  
  
Kagome blinked and stared at Inuyasha instead of herself as she had gotten use to doing over the past 72 hours. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, looking down at her shoes, muddy socks, torn skirt, pulled out of place shirt... She looked like hell. A pure mess. But... Grasping her chest, Kagome let out a delighted squeal. "I've got my boobs back!!!" Kagome declared and jumped around happily. "I'm in my own body! I'm in my own body! I'm-" Kagome felt herself pulled against him. "I take it, you're glad to be back in your body?" Kagome asked in between giggles of joy.  
  
"You have no idea," he growled, a hand slipping up from her waist to gently touch her cheek, ignoring the nail polish on his claws. He was glad she was smiling again. Their old argument seemed to be forgotten, but he would not forget a certain promise they had made to each other. Lowering his head, he kissed her gently, the hand on her cheek moving behind her head to cup it, keeping and holding her there.  
  
Kagome's open eyes slowly fluttered shut as his lips worked against hers. Feeling them sweet and soft, Kagome gave into the warmth bubbling through her and leaned closer to him. 'It's much nicer like this.' Kagome thought after she could finally think. Tentatively wrapping her arms around him, Kagome felt his hold on her strengthen and she kissed him the way she felt she wanted to kiss him, and was shocked by the wonderful sensations. Pulling away, her lips swollen from kisses and her cheeks rosy from the intimacy, Kagome hugged close and snuggled into his chest. "Does this mean you don't hate my body any more?"  
  
"Now that I'm not in it, hell yes," he said, running his fingers through her hair and letting himself simply take in the fact that he was holding Kagome. Maybe he had learned a lot through this whole crazy experience. Like how ridiculous it was being Kagome and having to put up with Kouga's advances and Hojo's incessant helping, her crazy friends, crazier clothes, and even himself, when he reflected back upon it.  
  
Still leaning against him, Kagome blinked when she saw Shippo turn red and paddle away down the river, yelling things about Inuyasha ravaging Kagome. "Um, Inuyasha? What caused us to go back to normal?" She asked with big innocent blinking eyes.  
  
He shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest. Maybe the fact that we were both splashed by the water? But there's that goddamn riddle." Inuyasha sighed, part of his mind already coming up with ways to be this close to her without being as annoying as her other possible suitors. "How long was it since we changed bodies?" he suddenly demanded.  
  
Kagome tapped her index finger against her pursed lips. "Um," She began and then looked down at her wrist watch. "It's been exactly three days." Kagome said in slight awe. "Oh, wow... I mean, remember then when I went to take a bath? I remember the time, because when I stripped," She blushed lightly, but not too deeply. They had passed that phase of awkwardness between them days ago. "and took off my watch. It's not water proof." She muttered. "You don't think...?" She suddenly asked, eyes widening as a light bulb seemed to spark to life above her head.  
  
"Why not?" he shrugged. "It could have been something that was only meant to happen for a little while, and it wears off naturally. I bet that pig was just fu.. Screwing with us when he told us that riddle." Inuyasha let go of Kagome to bash his fist in his palm. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"  
  
Kagome quickly tapped him on the shoulders. "Shhh... Shhh... Calm down now. I mean nothing bad came of it, right? We got to know each other better..." Kagome said and removed the necklace from over her head and placed it over Inuyasha's. Smiling proudly, Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heals. "Still need to calm you down from time to time you know? Like now for example," Kagome said tilting her head to the side. "He was drunk after all. We were silly for listening to him that's all." Kagome said, trying to cool his rising temper.  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot?" he demanded, a smile twitching on his lips. Instead of holding it back, it let it come. Smiling, he had learned from Kagome's body, would in fact NOT kill you. In fact, smiling felt good. Arching an eyebrow, he poked her stomach gently. "Would you like to know what it's like in Shippo's body?" he threatened.  
  
Kagome stepped back. Her eyes narrowing into thin slits. That was not a funny joke. No matter how you put it. Especially after what they had just gone through. "Sit." She said simply and watched him plummet down to the ground. "We have finally got you smiling. Now, it's just a matter of working on your sense of humor!" Kagome declared and jumped back when a droplet of water from the river came their way. "I think Shippo wants to switch with you, rather then me." Kagome commented dryly.  
  
"Why? Why didn't I sit you more often when I had the chance?" He lifted his head enough to see her. "Did you like it, Kagome?" "Sitting you?" Kagome asked, confused at Inuyasha's train of thought. Maybe she sat him too hard. Sitting down beside him on the grass, Kagome looked out over the pond. "Hm, think we should post a warning sign about this place?"  
  
"I'll do that as soon as my headache goes away," he said lazily, ears twitching slightly. He moved slightly closer to her, and put his head on her knee, watching Shippo play in the water. Inuyasha was kind of tempted to go out there and join him, but not in that accursed lake. He took a deep breath. It felt good to smell her again. "No, I meant my smile. And kissing me now that I'm back in my old body."  
  
Kagome smiled, a pleased, contented little smile. It was perfect. The sun was just warm enough, the grass was just green enough, Shippo was just far enough and Inuyasha was just... "Yes. I liked it, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a light blush. Hearing a ruckus of yells and shouts, Kagome turned her head towards the direction the sound was coming from. "A fight?"  
  
His ears twitched as he watched Shippo climb out of the pond. Her snorted. "I bet the lecher touched Sango again." "I'm sorry, Sango! But you know, it's all your fault! You were just too tempting! Really! You should know better than to bend over and pick flowers while I am standing right behind you! I mean, you a... ahhh!" Miroku's protest as he ran running through the underbrush was cut off when he fell into the pond.  
  
Sango was too steps behind him, ready to bash him with the haraikotsu. The weapon dropped from her hands when she landed in the water beside Miroku.  
  
Kagome felt herself sweatdrop. "Are they now?"  
  
Miroku's head broke the surface and stared at the body that was attached to it. His hands flew to her face. "Am I really. oh no. No no no no no!"  
  
Sango's head popped up a moment later, and was much more calm, as if waking up as a women was a regular experience with Miroku, as opposed to waking up sleeping beside one. But then he looked at his old body, and its horrified expression, and his face fell. "Oh, Sango. Sango. I'm so sorry.." Had he known they were so close to the spring, he would have run a different way.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them, looking curious. "Hey, Kagome, how long do you think Miroku will last before he.."  
  
Growling with rage, Sango's now warded hand slapped her own face, the movement so instinctual, she didn't even think about the fact that she was slapping herself. "Pervert! Stop that!"  
  
"But now this is my body! I should be able to feel up my own ass if I so wanted to!" Miroku protested. He held up one of his hands, sighing. "I can't help it, Sango. This hand was a mind of it's own."  
  
She glared at him and held up her hand, pointing to it. "Actually, Miroku, this hand was the one that you claimed had a mind of it's own."  
  
"Well, shit."  
  
Sighing, wearily, Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome, and was pleased when she began to rub his ears. He suppose that his excuse about how he supposedly didn't like his ears being touched wouldn't work now that she had been in his body. "It's going to be an interesting three days.  
  
Back in the lake, Miroku grinned at Sango, the lecherous smile odd on her face. One of the monk's hands was below the surface, and Miroku had to admit that it felt nice being on both the receiving and giving end. "If you're waiting for me to yell 'pervert' and slap you, I'm afraid that you're going to be sorely mistaken. I'm actually quite enjoying this." He admitted.  
  
"Houshi-sama, I apologize for every time you have ever told me the hand had a mind of its own and I hit you.." 


End file.
